Secretly In Love
by Tina-Daughter-Of-Poseidon-23
Summary: Okay, here's the deal: Annabeth is engaging David, a blonde dude with sky blue eyes but she learns he cheated on her. Percy, their ex-wedding musical organiser will fall for her and she will fall for him. A terrible threat erased their memories, but you can't erase feelings. Secrets, lies, monsters, love triangles (T,L,N) and gods that face a terrible threat. It's good I promise ;)
1. Relationship Built On Lies

**Okay, here's the deal: Soon-to-be 18 years old Annabeth is engaging David, a blonde dude with sky blue eyes and speaks with British accent (every girl's dream basically, but I don't know about the British accent), until she meets their wedding lead singer Percy, who is going to the same high school as they do. (I love Glee). Neither of them knows they're demigods. Ooh and Annabeth is rich. Dreams, secrets, lies, monsterslove triangles and Percabeth will come soon. Gods are in danger too. Keep in mind that every person has a secret that sooner or later it will be revealed. Have fun and show mercy because it's my first story. ;)**

**Song: I'm gonna steal Pretty Little Liars theme song. The Pierces - Secret**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO/HOO. Rick Riordan does.**

**I own David.  
**

**Ch. 1 **

**Annabeth**

Finally some alone time, Annabeth thought. She needed that. More than anything. Now that she was engaged, one or two minutes to herself were really rare to found. That moment she didn't want anyone with her. Not even David. Actually, especially David. She could help that feeling that something had happened last summer and he kept that secret from her. But the thing is, she was as guilty as he was. How could you possibly tell your fiancé that you…? Never mind, she thought. She didn't want even to think about that night.

She looked beautiful that night. She was wearing a grey dress that went down to her knees and grey high heels, even if she hated the last part. The dress was sleeveless with a black belt in her waist. At her neck there was this necklace she didn't remember where she got it from. It had 9 clay beads, each showed something different: a trident, the Empire State Building with a lot of tiny names written on it and some other pretty weird things. She took it off for the night and wore something classy around her neck but she knew that when this was all over, she would put it back on.

She never wore make up and that night nothing had changed. She also wore her earrings in an owl shape that her mother, Athena Chase, had given her in her sixteenth birthday. She wished she could only get simple presents like this, but the same year she got the earrings, her dad had given a house in L.A. as well.

Her father had separated with her mother years ago, when she was only seven. She didn't understand why they did it back then, but now she does. They don't communicate. Black says her father, white says her mother. Sometimes she wondered why they were even together at the first place, not to mention married.

'Stop thinking about these now', she thought to herself. 'This is supposed to be one of the happiest days of your life! Don't be grumpy and all tonight. Be grumpy tomorrow. Tonight, just enjoy yourself because you're soon getting married to a wonderful guy.', the voice of her thoughts kept going. 'Haha, too good to be true. You know he's keeping something from you. And you're never that optimistic, are you?', another thought said popping in her head. 'Oh come on! She's keeping something from him as well!', the first voice said. 'Yeah, she does. But you can't build a relationship based on lies! Not to mention a wedding!', the second voice protested. Annabeth really had no comment about her thoughts. But she secretly agreed with the second.

She gave herself a last look on the mirror and then she walked out of her bedroom. She stood at the top of the stairs in a spot that no one could see her. She saw a lot of people talking, laughing, some of them were talking business for sure. But they all looked.. happy. Something Annabeth hadn't felt for a while. She looked happy, but it was just a mask.

So, she put her mask on and walked down the stairs with everyone stopping whatever they were doing and looking at her stunned. And David was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her. He finally proposed her a week ago, telling her that he realized how stupid he was and felt for not proposing yet. And then he took the little box in front of all the people that were in front of Central Park. Or at least a part of it. She had said 'yes' because she thought that she was just being stupid for thinking that he could possibly be keeping something from her. Until yesterday. But she couldn't think that in front of all these people because someone would understand that something was... off.

She took his hand and he kissed her in the cheek. Even she waited to feel something, she felt nothing. The love she had once felt for him, wasn't there anymore. She wanted to feel like that again more than anything, but she just couldn't trust him. And he couldn't trust her. They walked together towards to their parents with Annabeth still wearing that mask of her happiness. Her mom looked at her with a smile in her face and she immediately understood something was wrong. He gave her a look 'Is everything alright?', and Annabeth gave her the look 'Yeah mom, don't worry.' Athena didn't believe that and answered with a look 'Yeah, I don't buy this sweetie', causing Annabeth to laugh a little. David looked at her surprised not knowing why she laughed, but she shook her head in a way 'Don't ask'. And then a black haired guy popped behind their parents that Annabeth had never seen before.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Chase.", the black haired guy said to her mom.

"Don't worry about it. My daughter just came too.", Annabeth heard her mother saying.

Annabeth met his eyes. 'Wow', she thought. He had these really dazzling sea green eyes that Annabeth thought if she continued to look, would be lost somewhere in there. He looked into her eyes too.

"Hi", he finally said, "I'm Percy Jackson."

**So, what did you think? I know it really sucked and that it's a little bit short, but it was just the beggining. Review and tell me what you think. ;)  
~Tina**


	2. The Honest Truth

**Heeey again! So I'm in a mood since yesterday afternoon, so I'm gonna give you the second chapter today too. So, we'll pick it right where we left of. Also, David, Tina (me who is Percy's older sister) and Brook (Annabeth's younger sister) are the only characters I own. Now, I know in the description I wrote they don't know they're demigods but actually they don't remember. So, let's go with that.**

**Song: Typhoon – The Honest Truth**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any PJO/HOO characters. They belong to Uncle Rick. If I did own them I'd celebrate. **

**Ch. 2**

**Percy**

Percy couldn't believe in his own eyes. The future Mrs. Brown was more gorgeous than any actress he knew. Even Angelina Jolie. Her skin was perfectly tanned. Her blonde hair that fell back and eventually were hidden by her shoulders, made her look like a princess. That silver grey dress she wore fit perfectly on her. And the moment their eyes met, he forgot his name. Her eyes were stormy grey, the color he didn't see very often. Her body shape was definitely athletic, so that meant that she probably wasn't one of these girls that sat on their computers for hours on MySpace or Tweeter. And he would keep analyzing her, if he hadn't remembered the reason he was invited at her place. And that she was engaged.

He introduced himself to the people that were with her mother, and when she arrived with a tall, blonde, blue-eyed dude who was probably her fiancé, he heard himself saying: "Hi. I'm Percy Jackson."

She was already analyzing him before she arrived. She shook his hand and introduced herself.

"Hi. I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase.", she said and gave him a smile that didn't seem fake at all. Well, he couldn't know, so he kept his hopes down. She shook his hand and when they let go, a lightning stroke outside the building. Everybody looked outside to see if it was indeed raining. Except Annabeth's mother. She stayed calm and said:

"Oh, it's just a lightning. Don't worry. It will pass.", she announced and looked at Percy for just a moment. Percy could swear she shot him a deadly look, but he didn't know why. Maybe she didn't like other boys touching her daughter, except her fiancé. And imagine he didn't even touch her, he just shook her hand. Man, this lady was creepy. Beautiful for her age, but creepy.

"Anyway", the blonde dude said to end the silence between the group, "I'm David Brown, Anna-", Annabeth cut him off.

"My fiancé.", she finished his sentence. The way she said the word 'fiancé' didn't show much of excitement, but again he couldn't know. Maybe she was just used it now. On the other hand he thought... '_Dude, she's engaged. And you don't even know if she's in your age! What if she's like 25 or 26 years old? Cool off. They're a lot of other girls you can be with'_ the you-don't-need-her version of Percy thought._ 'Wow, don't you think you're getting a little overdramatic? I mean, you made her like 8 years older' _the logic version of him thought._ 'Well, if that is what it takes to get him no to do anything stupid, I think I'm right being overdramatic' _the first version answered. No comment.

"Nice to meet you David", Percy answered quickly and shook his hand as well. No lightning this time. "So, I'm guessing you want to talk about the music that I'm gonna play at the wedding?" he asked the couple.

David was ready to answer until Mrs. Chase stepped in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but David can I talk to you for a minute?", she asked politely but didn't expect no for an answer.

"I'll be back", David said and went after his soon-to-be mother in law, leaving Percy and his soon-to-be wife alone.

"Thank god", Annabeth announced to his surprise when David left. He looked at her confused. "Don't ask, long story", she said quickly. "Now let's go"

"What? Where?" Percy said really confused at that moment.

"At the living room so we can discuss."

"We can discuss here as well"

"Yeah, we can", she said calmly and shoot Percy mischievous look. "But I like the living room better", she said not waiting for a response and started pacing to the living room. Now that, is something that Annabeth took from her mother. She always wanted things get done in her way. So he followed her.

The living room was as big as his bedroom in double size along with his sister's bedroom. There were two big sofas along with a few armchairs in the corner, and a dining table across the room. A huge TV was on a table across the armchairs and the sofas, and in the middle of them there was a little table. The room was full of windows and even if it was night outside, he was sure that if he looked outside the view would be spectacular. But the view didn't get his attention.

Annabeth was sitting in one of the sofas looking at the fireplace that Percy didn't notice before. He sat in the other sofa across her.

"So I have to admit it, you were right about the living room. It's really better than the hall or whatever is called that big place that everyone is gathered." She laughed and smiled, but her smile faded quickly. Even if he didn't know her that well, he knew this expression. His sister used it a lot. He knew it's a mask. A temporary mask. When she was upset or something was really bothering her, she put that mask on so people think she's okay, when she definitely isn't. She only took off that mask when she was alone or with him. Tina trusted him anything when he wanted to hear and when she wanted to talk. But Percy was a great listener and he loved his sister. She and his mum were there when his dad wasn't. He stopped thinking about it 'cause it was too painful.

"Are you okay?", he finally asked, breaking those moments of silence that had passed between them.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?", she said pretending everything were fine.

"I'm asking because you're not."

"And how can you possibly know that?"

"I have my ways. Now are you gonna tell me what happened or not?"

"Do you usually tell people you just met your problems?", she asked and raised an elbow at him.

"Yeah, all the time.", Percy answered trying to fix her mood a little. "Last week, I met this guy at the Central Park and-"

"Yeah yeah, save it Seaweed Brain"

"Oh, so do you usually get nicknames for people you just met?", he teased her.

"Yeah, all the time", she answered teasing him as well. They both laughed for real and when Annabeth stopped laughing, she started saying something.

"Do you really want to hear about my problems?"

"No, not really. I'm just a huge fun of Gossip Girl."

"You know the show I see. Now what's next? Creating a Gossip Girl site just like Dan did?"

"Oh no. He did it for Serena and… and I should probably stop right there."

"So you keep up as well. I never thought you as a guy that watched these kinds of TV series."

"I don't."

"Then how do you-", Percy cut her off before making the question.

"Let's make a deal. You tell me your problem or problems and I'll tell you about that. Okay?"

"That's not even a real deal!"

"It is!"

"Okay, then it's not even a fair one!"

"Got a point. But problems are never fair are they?", he asked with a caring tone. Annabeth's face darkened a little but she was ready to answer.

"Okay, I-" she paused trying to realize what she was about to say. "I'm thinking about calling off my engagement. Even if it lasted a week.", she finally said feeling a weight getting off her chest. That was the honest truth. She couldn't take those lies and secrets and hell knows what else anymore.

Percy was totally caught off guard. "Really?", he asked her.

"Ye-Yeah.", she said with a painful expression.

"That's why you didn't talk with me about the songs or in general about the.. ceremony?" He didn't feel the word wedding was the right one. She had just told him she might call off her engagement. You don't talk about weddings to someone who is planning not to get married, are you?

"Yes.", she said lifting her eyes from the floor and meeting his.

"Yeah, but why d-". He didn't even have a chance to finish his sentence. David walked in with a happy expression and said: " Hey, I finally found the two of you. So what have you arranged?", he asked putting his arm around Annabeth's waist. Percy knew he had to stay cool and all. But could he when he knew? _Never mind_, he thought. It wasn't his business and Annabeth, even if she still didn't trust him completely, she had trusted him that. And he'd like to think that she saw him as a friend, so he kept his mouth shut about this and instead, he said: "Oh, nothing really. We just talked about possible… song choices.", he answered and nodded to Annabeth for backup.

"Yeah, that. But you know something? We could always see about it tomorrow 'cause I'm not feeling so well tonight.", Annabeth added quickly.

"Hmm, are you alright baby?", David asked worried.

"Yeah, just a little tired, okay?", she answered and kissed David softly in the lips. The tone in her voice showed she was exhausted. And Percy would have really bought that if he didn't know. The girl was talented.

"Okay, I should get going as well.", Percy said and got up. "Will someone show me the way out because this place is like a labyrinth." Weird. He really felt like he'd been in a labyrinth before.

"I will.", Annabeth offered but she didn't want David to follow her so she added something as well. "I want to talk to my mother about the details as well."

"Hmm, okay", David said. "I'll be with the others."

"Okay, see you there.", Annabeth said. She and Percy walked out of the living room, with having a feeling he'd see it again sooner than he hoped.

"So, your turn.", Annabeth whispered so no one could hear her.

"What?", Percy whispered as well.

"I told you my problem. Now how do you know-"

"Oh come on! Do you really want to know?"

She laughed a bit loudly but she finally said: "Uh-huh."

"Okay, my sister is the huge fun of Gossip Girl and sometimes she wants to talk about it, so she tells everything to me. She's basically torturing me."

"Oh, I love this girl!"

"Shut up..", he said a little bit of embarrassed. When Annabeth finally stopped laughing, they were already at the elevator door.

"You know, it's really sweet of you listening to her even if you aren't really interested in this stuff."

"Well, she and my mum are all I have and they've been there for me when… some others haven't.", he said and his face took a hurt expression.

"Tell me about it?", Annabeth asked in the caring tone he used on her before. Percy lifted up his head and managed to smile.

"Some other time Wise Girl."

"So I have a nickname now too?", she asked with a look that was saying: 'Be careful of what you're about to say'.

"Well, I kind of owed you one.", Percy said smiling and walking through the elevator. "See you around, Wise Girl"

"See you around, Seaweed Brain.", she answered as well. The weird thing is that her smile didn't left that night.

**So, what do you think? I don't know if it's good, but I like it. Thank you all for your reviews, following the story and favoring me and the story. I love you guys! Thalia, Luke, Nico and Brook all coming soon. I'll try to update soon enough. **

**Until then,**

**Xoxo**

**Tina xD**


	3. Little Sisters, Memories and Fixing Up

**Heyy everyone! Sorry for not updating yesterday. My dad had taken my computer wire charger, so I had like 1 hour left to write the chapter. Now that I got it back (hehehee, he thought I wasn't gonna find it… BIG MISTAKE!) , here's the third chappy. But still, I don't know how often I'll be able to update. Every two days? I don't know. So, I know that until now I have made it a little cheesy or with a lot of feelings and whatever, but it's just the beginning. I want the characters to trust each other before anything happens. And something will happen soon (in the next Ch.). So, in this one Brook, Thalia and partly Nico and Luke. Something irrelative: I don't know if 'commode' it's the right word but in case it isn't I mean the bedside table. Hope you like it. :) **

**Song: P!nk – Walk Of Shame**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO/HOO characters. Rick Riordan does. And I do not own the songs that I use in the story. They belong to their artists.**

**Ch. 3**

**Annabeth**

Annabeth woke up late this morning. She attempted to wake up earlier, but she didn't make it. She looked at the clock, which was on her right commode – 11:34. Really late for her status. She turned to her left, but as soon as she did, the sunlight blinded her.

"Shit", she said rubbing her eyes. She got up, realizing how exhausted she was. She put on some clothes, grabbed a coffee from the kitchen and got into the elevator. Fortunately, her mom was out – '_Probably in business_.' she thought- and her dad had left to catch his flight to San Francisco to go to an important meeting as well. Before she pressed the ground floor's button, she remembered something really important.

'_Where is Brook?', _she thought and her face got a worried look. She got out of the elevator and started looking for her in the house.

"Brook?" she said a little loud while searching. Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her. She turned. No one. She let her bag fall to the ground and walked slowly to the direction the noise had come from. She stopped and checked. Then, she smiled and turned again to see only a seven years old blonde girl smirking at her, with her hands crossed behind her back and a guilty look formed at her grey eyes.

"Nice one," Annabeth said. "But you really need to work on your giggling."

"I will", Brook said running to her sister and hugging her legs. Annabeth lowered a little so she could be at the same high Brook was.

"So, what did you do all these hours?" she asked her.

"Just waiting for you to wake up and watching cartoons." Brook said with an innocent look on her face.

"Hmm, right. And what else?" Annabeth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." her little sister answered playing dumb. Annabeth raised her eyebrow higher knowing her game. "Okay, fine. I knew you wouldn't wake up early with that engagement party yesterday, so I planned a prank to scare you. But, it didn't work."

"Well, it might work the next time." Annabeth said comforting her.

"Yeah, it might. Damn, how can you always know?" Annabeth gave that question a little thought. Yeah, how could she always know?

"I don't know. Call it an instinct." she finally answered. "I'm going out for a walk. Wanna come?"

"Sure!" Brook answered and immediately grabbed her jacket.

-Later-

After the library, Annabeth and Brook tried the Manhattan Mall, but since none of them enjoyed shopping as much as the other girls did, they continued their walk in New York's streets and stopped every time Brook something interesting in a store. They must had looked like 5 toy stores when Annabeth's legs started to ache a little. When they came out of the last toy store, Brook had a brilliant idea.

"Annabeth, let's go for ice cream!" Since Annabeth didn't want to ruin her sister's mood and the weather was hot, she agreed.

"Okay, but you'll only order one ball of ice cream"

"Oh, please two?"

"No."

"Come on! One and a half?" After that Annabeth broke.

"Fine."

When they arrived at the cafeteria, Brook ordered two balls of ice cream and Annabeth burst into laughs. As soon as she stopped laughing, her look stopped in a familiar face.

"Thalia?", she yelled so her friend could hear her. Thalia turned and as soon as she saw her she run and yelled back.

"ANNIE!" Thalia screamed and the whole cafeteria heard them.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Annie?", Annabeth asked with a happy look at her face.

"I missed you too!", Thalia answered hugging her tightly. "And who's that beautiful little girl over there?" she asked looking at Brook.

"Hey Thalia! Guess what! Annabeth let me order two balls of ice cream!" Brook said overexcited.

"Really?" Thalia said shooting a surprised look at Annabeth. "How did you get her to do that?"

"She fooled me." Annabeth finally said giving Thalia a look 'I-broke-do-not-comment'. After Brook finished her ice cream and went to play with some kids in play room of the cafeteria, they talked about everything they missed this summer. How Thalia went on vacations in L.A. to find her brother, Jason, with his girlfriend, Reyna, making out in his room.

"Oh, my, god! Really?", Annabeth burst into laughs.

"Yeah, it was tragic. I mean, like the most tragical event in history since I first caught him doing the same thing with Piper." Thalia said and the laughs stopped. "How is she?"

"I haven't talked to her for two weeks. I had my own personal life messing up with my head, but she's still.. Anyway, not good.", Annabeth said looking at the table for a moment.

"Damn," Thalia said her thought loud this time. "I don't even like that Reyna that much. I mean, she's strong like you but she's cold. Anyway, I don't like her. Pipes at least made him happy."

"What do you mean?" Annabeth worried since Jason was a friend of her since he started dating Pipes, but they hadn't talked since Jasper, as Silena called it, broke up.

"He's faking, Annabeth. I mean, yeah sure, he moved on and found himself another girlfriend, but she's not making him happy. They were good friends when he dated Piper, but he never really liked Reyna in that way, even if she did. I-I don't know what he's doing with her. Eventually, they're both gonna get hurt." Thalia said with a sad and upset look. "But let's stop talking about Jason's love life and see why your own personal life has been messing up with your head." Thalia smirked.

"Oh, damn you remembered."

"Really? You thought that I wouldn't? Come on Annie, you know me better than that."

"Stop calling me Annie.", Annabeth said in a hurt tone.

"That bad ughh?" Thalia asked worrying.

"Yeah…" she answered.

"Tell me."

"I'm-" she started but she paused, her look on the table again.

"You are what? OMG, you're not pregnant are you?" Thalia said widening her eyes.

"What? No! Gosh, Grace that's.. Eww!" She stopped looking at the table and took a deep breath. "I'm engaged."

"What?! When?! OMG, that's great!", Thalia screamed.

"Shh! Keep it down!" Annabeth whispered-yelled. "We had the engagement party yesterday and I would have told you to come but I didn't know that you were in town."

"It's okay!" Thalia super excited whispered-yelled like Annabeth. "I thought you broke up with David."

"I did. But a week ago, we met to talk and he proposed me in Central Park. And I said yes."

"Yey!" Thalia said, still super excited. Then she saw the look on Annabeth's face. "Or not. Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Chase, don't play dumb at me. Did he hurt you or something?" she asked really worried that moment.

"It's complicated", Annabeth finally answered.

"Then uncomplicated it to me!"

"Look, you know I broke up with him because he was keeping something from me. Anyway, when he proposed, I thought I was just being stupid. But two days ago, we were at my room making out and here's what happened.

"_We were making out and suddenly he lifted my tank a little higher wanting.. you know what. But I couldn't and I had two very good reasons, so I told him: _

'_I can't. My parents are in the living room.' And he answered:_

'_So? They can't hear us.' And I answered back:_

'_Yeah, but Brook can. So, not now okay?' And I got off him. And he answered annoyed:_

'_Fine." And I got pretty mad and said:_

'_Hey, come on! You can't be mad about this! You want this to happen and so am I, but now it's the wrong time. You know what would happen if my mom knew about this?' So, he backed off and said:_

'_Okay, okay, calm down. Some other time maybe. Now, where's the bathroom again?'_

'_First door in the left.' When he walked out of the room, his phone rang and I took it to see that someone had texted him. It was Sarah._

"Sarah?" Thalia said interrupting me from telling the rest of the story. "Like Sarah Hendrickson? The bitch of the whole school?" she continued with a surprised look forming in her face.

"Yeah, and it's getting worse. The text said: '_Don't think this is over Brown. She's gonna find it out one way or another and I think, she'd prefer to hear it from you. Or do you want me to tell her what happened at that party when school was over? It's up to you.'_

"Oh my," Thalia said trying to believe it. I'm pretty sure she had the look on her face that I got when I read it. "What are you going to about it? You can't marry the guy!"

"I know. And I'm pretty sure the text wasn't sent as a threat about a make out." Annabeth admitted to her best friend. "So, I think I'm gonna call it off. I might not be one hundred percent sure, but I can't trust him even if he didn't do anything with her." she said trying not to break down. But she couldn't hold it anymore. She burst into tears. Thalia hugged her trying to calm her down.

"Shh. It's okay Annie. You don't deserve someone like him anyways."

"No, it's not okay Thals," Annabeth said still crying.

"Yeah, you're right it's not. But I'm gonna find you an amazing guy. Piper and Silena will probably help me out with this one. But don't worry. We're gonna find you the best guy ever who will love you more than his life, okay?"

"Okay, but if you manage to do that I'll give you ten thousand bucks. Each." Annabeth said causing Thalia to laugh.

"Oh, someone owes me a sport car!", Thalia mocked her. Annabeth wiped her tears away and remembered someone. That black haired guy with those dazzling sea green eyes she was talking to yesterday. He was the first one she told that secret. Why did she do that? She didn't even know him that well. She didn't know why she did it. But yet, it felt like something she was used to do for many years. Talking to this guy. Percy.

"You release this is the first time you didn't complain about me calling you Annie?" Thalia said. Annabeth gave her a grimace and got up.

"Come on, let's go home." she said and went to pick her sister up from the play room.

**-Thalia-**

Annabeth, Brook and Thalia had like the most amazing day of the summer together. They talked about million different things. How Brook tried to scare Annabeth that morning, how Annabeth had this crazy talk with a guy the previous day – she still hasn't told Thalia his name – and finally, they gossiped about Brook's new school year in the elementary school. Oh, that was fun. Especially when she mentioned that a new boy had come in her school and how he slipped at the stairs trying to get out of the classroom first, and how she helped him get up. Thalia thought about her vacations as well, but she didn't say anything. She wanted to tell Annie about that black haired boy with obsidian eyes that stole her heart that summer. Then, she realized she was talking girlish.

Oh, Nico. They weren't actually together but they had these two moments before she comes back to New York. The first one was in her room when they were listening to Green Day and sort of kissed. The last one, was another kiss in the beach with the sunrise because they had been to a party and stayed up all night.

She was happy. She had finally managed to move on, forget her previous crush, ex or whatever people call it. Luke wasn't as good as Nico. Not even close. Luke was a jerk. Nico wasn't. Luke was a dickhead. Nico wasn't. Luke was the guy who screwed someone just because he was bored. Nico definitely wasn't. He was nice, kinda weird but she liked that. Hell, she was weirder than him. She had spent the whole summer thinking something is missing. She couldn't remember any details about her past or even Annabeth's past, who was her closest friend. She a figure some nights in her sleep telling her '_I love you'._ She assumed it was just a dream because she had seen too many romantic comedies or something. But when she spoke with her cousin, Percy, he told her he was seeing he was seeing someone as well. But in his case, the person was a 'she', not a 'he'. He hadn't told her what exactly she was telling him, but every time they mentioned it, they were both getting very upset. And then, a totally irrelative thought popped into her head.

"I got it!" Thalia said to Annabeth while they were sitting on the couch at Annie's living room.

"What?" Annabeth asked curious.

"The guy I'm gonna fix you up with!" Thalia said proudly.

"What? I thought you were joking when you said that." Annabeth asked confused.

"No, I wasn't missy. Now, dress up. We have to go."

"Go where? Thalia, you're scaring me.", Annabeth asked more confused than ever.

"To meet him!" she said grabbing Annabeth's hand and putting her into the elevator.

"Thalia, are you crazy?", Annabeth asked trying to get her hand free.

"No, just your best friend." Thalia smirked. The elevator door closed and it was too late for Annie to escape.

"You know that is called kidnapping, huh?" Annabeth said annoyed.

"Yeah, you're best friend kidnapped you to meet a new guy. What a case Annie."

"Stop calling m-", Annabeth tried to protest but Thalia continued being… Thalia.

"I know, I know, stop calling you Annie. It won't happen again… Annie" Thalia mocked and Annabeth tried to hit her shoulder but Thalia's hands stopped her.

"Bitch." Annabeth murmured.

"I love you too." Thalia said still mocking her. They got into Thalia's car and drove to that unknown guy.

**Annabeth**

Annabeth really thought Thalia was starting to become a really, really crazy person. She put her in her car to lead her where? To the supposedly perfect guy? And the really weird thing is she didn't tell her who he was! Okay, she told her that he wasn't the perfect guy, but he was her cousin and he was a great guy if you didn't count the grades he got in Maths, Science and some other subjects. He was pretty good in English and in Greek mythology though. But all of these described the guy's character of her perspective of normal. And that moment, she really doubted about Thalia's perspective of normal.

"At least, tell me if we go to your cousin's place!"

"Okay, we're not going to my cousin's place. But he kinda looks like that guy that came to your wedding for the music that he would have played if you didn't call off the engagement."

"You know, practically, I'm still engaged! I haven't told my mother yet, nor David. So, would you please take me back to my house so I could tell them?" Annabeth asked as nicely as she could.

"Yeah sure," Thalia said. "As soon as you meet my cousin."

"Oh, that's not gonna happen."

"Why?"

"Because as soon as this car stops, I'm getting out and you're dead."

"Oh, really? You want to get out of this car? You're gonna have to fight me to do it."

"No problem." Annabeth said sure for herself.

"Oh, come on Annabeth! We're going to a bar, so take it easy. You'll love him once you get to know him. I did too. Except the times that I wanted to kill him." Thalia tried to convince her and stopped the car. Annabeth looked outside and there was a bar called: _"Mr. D's"_

"Okay, but just this once." Annabeth said.

"Yey, I knew you would break!" Thalia screamed and hugged her.

"Just this once, I repeat."

"Okey-dokey." Thalia said and they both got out of the car. Loud dancing music was listening through the bar.

"So, your cousin is what, a waiter or something?" Annabeth asked as they walked through the entrance.

"Oh, no. My cousin is the talent." her best friend said and pointed at the stage a black haired guy who was obviously the lead singer. _'Oh My God', _Annabeth thought once she saw him. She would recognize that guy anywhere.

"Seaweed Brain? Seaweed Brain is your cousin?", Annabeth asked full of surprise.

"Who?", Thalia asked confused. Annabeth got near the stage and looked at Percy. Man, he had a great voice. And the song he was singing made Annabeth say: "O-M-G.."

"_It's too late, baby, there's no turning around  
I got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do when I think about you"_

"_I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold on my heart  
You want to get inside then you can get in line  
But not this time"_

At this point Percy noticed Annabeth and Thalia in the crowd, but he mostly locked his eyes with these grey ones.

"_'Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming  
I feel like a hero and you are my heroine"_

When he finished the song he announced to the crowd:  
"Okay everyone, that's it for the night. Now our DJ will take over to make you move. Goodnight from me.", Percy said and got off the stage walking to the girls.

"Seaweed Brain is your cousin?" Annabeth asked again now that Percy was there to listen. Thalia and Percy asked at the same time the same question. Oh yeah, they were related.

"You two know each other?" Thalia asked both, as Percy did too.

"Well, Percy here was the black haired guy I told you about. He came into my engagement party yesterday to settle the music and the songs that would be played in my wedding." Annabeth said eyes on Percy.

"And how do you know Wise Girl here?" Percy asked Thalia, who was still confused, but he kept his eyes locked with Annabeth's.

"She's my best friend." Thalia said less confused now. "She's thinking about calling of-"

"Yeah, I know. She told me that yesterday.", Percy said.

"Oh, then Percy is the guy you told me you-", Thalia went to say but Annabeth gave her a look that was really terrifying and cut her off.

"Yeah yeah, he is.", she finally said and crossed her arms.

"So, cousin, are you leaving or what?" Thalia asked Percy. Something was telling Annabeth she would still try to fix them up.

"I don't know. If you're staying, I'm staying. But if you want, we could go someplace else. Thalia and Annabeth looked at each other for a moment and Annabeth said:

"Here's fine. And we're staying."

**A/N: So, what did you think? It's a long chappy though. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm from Greece. I put a lot feeling in this one (Thalia's vacations, Annabeth's break down) and in the next one, it will be more action, I promise. Thanks again for following and favoring the story and me. Love you all! And don't forget to R&R. ;)**

_"I feel like a hero and you're my heroine" - Boys Like Girls - Hero/Heroine_

**Tina xD**


	4. Trusting You With My Life

**Hello again my lovely readers! Thanks again for all your reviews! I really love you guys. So, as I promised you, today, action is on the game too! And maybe Annabeth's secret will join too! And I did my homework in High Schools at Manhattan, but at the end I chose our own Goode High School. But I needed a private school, so Goode is a private school. Please R&R and hope you like it! ;)**

**Song: Santigold - Creator  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the PJO/HOO characters. Rick Riordan does. I do not the songs either. Their artists do.**

**Ch. 4**

**Percy**

Percy got home late last night. He couldn't believe he would have so much fun with two girls. Okay, maybe he did, because these two were Thalia and Annabeth. Thalia suffered from probable insanity, and Annabeth didn't go shopping! Every other girl he had met enjoyed shopping. Even his sister went for shopping once in two months! He would never forget that dialog.

"_Really?" he asked full of surprise._

"_Yeah," Annabeth answered. "I don't like shopping."_

"_Okay," Percy said with a confused look forming. His knowledge about girls just started to change. "I mean, really? You don't even like buying… a pair of glasses?"_

"_Look, when I'm forced to go shopping I do go shopping. But if I had to choose between shopping and a library, I would have chosen the library before you even think to ask me the question. So yeah, I don't like go shopping. Why is that weird?" Annabeth asked curiously._

"_No, it's not weird. It's just… different. Different is good." Percy said giving her a smile and thankfully, she smiled back._

Yeah, different was definitely good. She was different and she was… wow. Percy still hadn't found the right word to describe her. Awesome? No, she was more than that. Amazing? Yeah, definitely more than that. All his mind came up with every time he thought about her or saw her was 'wow'.

He tried not to think about her 'cause eventually, he wouldn't sleep at all.

Yeah, that definitely didn't work. But he fell asleep thinking about her princess curls and her beautiful, dazzling grey eyes and the fact that he couldn't do anything until she calls of her engagement.

**-In the morning-**

**Annabeth**

Frankly, Annabeth still wanted to kill Thalia for dragging her into a bar to meet the guy she was supposed to be fixed up with. But when she found out he was Percy, she could give her some slack. She didn't know why, but she kinda enjoyed Thalia's failed efforts to get them to flirt. Not that they were already flirting when Thalia was dancing with some random guy. Okay, flirting wasn't the right word. Maybe, talking? No, that was absolutely not talking. She had to admit it. She didn't have a clue of why she was… connecting with the guy. Oh, here's the word. Almost flirting. _'I'm gonna kill Thalia and then I'm gonna suicide.' _Annabeth thought. She wasn't supposed to do this, but at the same time, she couldn't help it. She couldn't count the times that she wanted to kiss him last night. '_No missy, you can't so this. You can't fall for another guy. You must call off that terrible engagement and then, start fresh.'_ a voice said in her head. _'With Percy'_ another one completed the sentence. _'Yeah... What?! No, no. Not with Percy. Percy is Thalia's cousin. You can't do that and you want do that.' _the first answered. Annabeth once again, had no comment about her thoughts.

She got up her bed, checked on Brook and then went to the bathroom. She looked herself at the mirror. She didn't look terrible, but not that good either. She normally didn't care about things like that, or what clothes she would wear on, or as Silena would say, what eyeliner she would use on, the blue, the black or the grey one. Damn, if she started to think about those things now, the first day back to Goode High School, she wouldn't make it the rest of the year.

She took a shower quickly, hoping she'd feel better and she was right. She felt much more better. She wore black skinny jeans, a white tank top, a brown leather jacket and black boots. She was about to make coffee, when she heard her mother laughing inside her bedroom. At first, Annabeth thought: _'It can't be'. _When she got closer though, she heard a familiar male voice. _'Eww, mom!' _Annabeth's current thought was. She tried to walk away stepping slightly to the elevator door. She pressed the ground floor's button, so she could get out of there as fast as could. She didn't even make coffee.

**-At school-**

**Thalia**

Thalia arrived at school, like 1 hour before the school bell rang so; she had to find something to kill her time. Thank god, Annabeth arrived early as well. Judging by her face, Thalia assumed something had happened. Or she just hadn't drunk her morning coffee.

"Thank god someone else is here early." Annabeth said hugging Thalia, something the latter thought she shouldn't be doing after last night's event. Not to mention this tightly.

"There's no way you'd miss me that much so, what happened?" Thalia asked her best friend. Annabeth checked if there was anyone else there with them and answered.

"I know how this gonna sound, and trust me if someone else told me this, I would probably laugh and punch him in the face, but I have proof." Annabeth said with a dead serious look at her face. "But I think my mom is seeing someone and frankly, someone I know.

"Who?" Thalia asked with no sense of irony in her voice.

"I don't know, but I heard them before I even make coffee. And his voice was familiar." Annabeth said.

"Wait, what do you mean you _heard_ them?" Thalia asked trying not to form a grimace, a smile or a smirk.

"You know, I was in the kitchen, trying to make coffee, and I heard laughs from her bedroom and at first I thought, it can't be, but when I got closer I heard a male laugh as well. So, tell me, what are the possibilities for _my _mom to laugh in the morning, and someone else laughing with her, in _her _bedroom?" Annabeth said grimacing at what she just said and shaking her head.

"Yeah, you're right." Thalia said trying really hard right now. What Annabeth said to her wasn't funny in any way, but the way she made it sound was in so many ways. "Can I-?"

"Yeah, you can. I would do." Annabeth said trying as well. Then after a moment of complete silence, they both burst into laughs. These girls were totally insane.

After ten minutes, Piper McLean, Silena Beauregard and Hazel Levesque passed through the front doors of the school. Piper and Hazel had both skinny jeans, just like Annabeth did. The only difference between them was the color; Annie's was black, Piper's was dark brown and Hazel's was light brown. At least Thalia saw just the color. Silena knew the brands of the jeans without even paying much attention. Piper wore an orange tank that suited perfectly with her jeans and black converse, Hazel wore a brown tank a little lighter than her jeans with skin color converse, and Silena wore a purple dress with black high heels.

Annabeth and Thalia run to them hugged all of them. The group was back together. After trying to catch up with the most important things that happened in the summer, they opened Annie's case.

"So, Annabeth," Silena asked excited, "we heard that David popped the question. And you said yes!"

"Yeah, I did" Annabeth said with the common look she had on her face when she spoke about that.

"So? Details please!" Silena and all the girls asked almost at once. Annabeth's face darkened a little but only Thalia noticed. Damn, how could she say that she would call off her engagement without David eventually knows about it and trying to talk her out of it? Thalia was sure this wouldn't end well. She was about to change the subject to save Annabeth out of it, when she heard her speaking.

"Look, a lot of things have happened since he proposed, and I know it hasn't been a long since that, but I don't know if I want it."

"What do you mean?" Hazel asked concerned.

"What I'm saying is that I'm not sure I wanna marry David, or even being with him right now."

"Why, what happened?" Piper asked really worried. Thalia knew that after Piper's break up with her brother, she was an expert at this kind of things. Not involved in weddings, but same difference.

"I can't say." Annabeth said.

"Why?" Silena asked this time.

"Well, okay I'm gonna tell you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE. Not even Charles or Frank." Annabeth said looking at Silena and Hazel.

Thalia listened the story again and she just couldn't help it. She wanted to punch the guy right in the face or kick him between the knees. She couldn't understand how the heck this could happen to Annabeth. Or Piper. They were two of the best people in the whole world. How could both of their boyfriends turned out to be so… stupid? Yeah, incredibly stupid. Even if one of them was her brother and she loved him more than anything in the world. He acted so damn stupid. Well, she needed to stop thinking about this 'cause she would end up kicking someone.

Suddenly, her anger vaporized when she saw one certain black haired guy entering the school.

**Annabeth**

Annabeth was really surprised by the questions and the things she heard from her best friends after she announced her suspicions about David, like; "OMG, how could he do this to you?" or "OMG, I'm gonna kill that bastard!" or "OMG, when are you gonna tell your mother about it?". But imagine her surprise when she saw Thalia running towards a guy Annabeth had never seen before, hugging him and eventually kissing him. Annabeth was like 'OMG what just happened?' And she wasn't the only one.

Thalia came holding hands with that black haired guy who had obsidian eyes and introduced him to us.

"Girls, this is Nico Di'Angelo. Nico, the girls." she said and started to say their names and Nico guy shook their hands.

"Pleasure." he said. That guy looked familiar to Annabeth, but she didn't know where she had seen him before. What's more, how could this guy kiss Thalia and she didn't say anything. Or Thalia kissed him, which was weirder. Annabeth opened her mouth to ask Thalia, but the Goth dressed girl said; "Later."

"Bye." Nico managed to say before Thalia grabbed him and dragged him to the stone seats.

"Wow." Annabeth said slightly annoyed. "What the heck was that?" she asked pretty annoyed then.

"I have no idea" Piper managed to spell same surprised as everyone else was.

"Me neither." Hazel said before her look caught a cute Asian guy gazing at her. "I gotta go now. See you all later." she said gazing at her boyfriend , Frank. He was a nice guy, pretty shy though. Everybody liked him. '_Except the bitches of the school who only liked themselves and blonde dudes with blue eyes and British accent.' _Annabeth thought looking at Sarah Hendrickson passing in front of the some boys with her mini skirt and her cheerleading tank top.

"Bitch." Annabeth said loud enough so Piper and Silena could hear her. "Gosh, I hate her and not just because she slept with my boyfriend."

"A: You don't know that and B: Everybody hates her except her minions and boys." Silena said and leaned her head on her right side.

"Is everything alright with you and Charles?" Piper and Annabeth asked almost at the same time.

"Yeah, everything is fine between us. But I keep having some weird dreams and it's really exhausting."

"Me too." Piper admitted. "Ever since I broke up with Jason" she said and her face showed pain, "I'm having dreams that show a figure holding my hand in a bus. Leo is at the back seat and that figure is holding my hand like Jason-" Piper paused.

"Used to." Annabeth completed her sentence and put her hand on Piper's shoulder.

"Yeah" Piper said giving an ironic smile. "How is he by the way? Is Reyna making him happy?"

"Look, even if he is happy now, he'd never, ever be as happy as he was when he was with you." Annabeth said wanting to make her feel better. Silena gave a sympathetic look too and said:

"Don't worry about it anymore. I'm gonna fix you up with the hottest guy in school and Jason will realize his mistake and he'd be drooling when you pass in front of him" Silena said. Then all of them laughed.

"I gotta go," Piper said. "I need to find Leo. He's supposed to help me out with something, but hey! Leo is nowhere! What a surprise!" she said and started looking for Leo.

"Wait! I'll come with you. I'm supposed to meet Charlie in 5 minutes. See you later Annabeth", Silena said as she grabbed her blue-purple bag and went after Piper, leaving Annabeth all alone.

She observed her peers. Some of them where in the stone seats making out or flirting end stuff. The cheerleaders were with the popular boys of the school. The druggies as she would call them, were behind the school smoking and drinking. Her fiancé was with the famous boys. _'The weird thing would be if he wasn't.'_ Annabeth thought. Then David noticed her seating under the tree in one of those tables. He passed to her and Annabeth would have bit her lip if she didn't what he did. He was the perfect guy. Every girl's dream. Blonde hair, sky blue eyes and British accent. What more could she ask for? Better character? Hell, yeah. Loving her more so she wouldn't cheat on her? Hell, yeah.

He reached her and kissed her lips softly. Then, he sat beside her.

"Hey beautiful." he said.

"Hey." she answered.

"Is everything alright?" he asked concerned. Then Annabeth wondered if he really gave a crap about her or he just wanted to know.

"David, do you love me?" she asked him thoughtlessly.

"Yes, I do." he said and kissed her a little passionately. "Why are you asking?" Annabeth couldn't hold it anymore. It was now or never. She blurted it out.

"Cause I know that you cheated on me with Sarah." Annabeth said looking into his eyes that now, had lost their beautiful color. That's how she knew he did cheated on her.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" David asked paler now.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." Annabeth said still looking to his eyes.

"H-How long did you know?"

"A while." she said looking at the school building .

"How did you find out?" David said with more solid voice now.

Annabeth took his phone out of her pocket. She managed to do that when he kissed her. She showed him the text Sarah had sent him. "A part of me you know," Annabeth started saying, "still hoped this was a lie. A part of me hoped you would deny it."

"Annabeth I'm-"

"Save it. It doesn't worth it anyway." She got up and walked away, leaving him alone.

She wouldn't cry. _He _didn't worth it. Her eyes watered though and she walked through the toilet to wipe them out. She didn't want anyone to see her cry. Suddenly, someone collided with her. She didn't fall but the guy did.

"Hey, watch-" she started saying but she stopped when she saw who hit her. "Percy?"

"Hey, Annabeth. Nice to see you too." the black haired guy said with a smirk on his face. She helped him get up.

"You're going to Goode?" she asked full of surprise.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Wise Girl" Percy said still smirking, but he stopped when he saw her eyes. "Hey, are you okay?"

"No." Annabeth said. She was this close to break down but she didn't. "I told David that I know."

"Know what?" Percy asked worried.

"That he cheated on me with Sarah Hendrickson last summer." Annabeth admitted to him. She didn't know why she said this to him. She just felt she could trust him.

"Really? He cheated on _you_? What was that guy thinking? And then he asked you to marry him? Man, this guy needs a lot of beating up." he said. Annabeth appreciated the fact that he was trying to make her feel better. But then a tear drop down her cheek. Percy stepped forward and hugged her. He was so nice to her.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. He doesn't worth it." Percy tried to calm her down. After a couple of minutes, she stopped sobbing and Percy pulled back a little.

"Thanks, Percy." she said trying a smile.

"Now that's more I like it." he said looking at her eyes, which had reddened.

"Aw, how cute", a voice behind them said. Kelly Grane, one of Sarah's minions, said with her hands crossed and a look that showed pure hate.

"What do you want Kelly?" Annabeth said pulling entirely back from Percy.

"Oh, nothing from you sweetheart. But from him, a lot of things." she said winking at Percy and started walking to him. Percy stuck for a moment. Was he such an idiot? Then Annabeth heard a metal noise coming from Kelly's direction. This woke up Percy and he looked at Annabeth.

"What was that?", he asked.

"Oh, nothing my sweet Percy. Come over here. You know you want it.", Kelly's voice said really tempting. Even Annabeth would have walked over there is she wasn't smarter than that. Then a terrifying thought passed through Annabeth's brain.

"Oh my god, it's her!", Annabeth said grabbing Percy's hand and driving him to the ladies room. Annabeth checked her cell phone. In 5 minutes the bell was supposed to rang. They had to hold on just for another five minutes.

"Okay, Annabeth? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" Percy asked.

"I HAVE NO FREAKIN' IDEA! But she seems to want to.." Annabeth thought about what she was about to say.

"Seems to want to do what?" Percy asked waiting for an answer. Then, before Annabeth could answer, something broke the door. It was Kelly's leg that now was metal. So, that was the metal noise.

"Oh my gods please don't let me die in the ladies room!" Percy started panicking.

"Don't panic Percy!" Annabeth yelled at him. "It's not helping much!"

"Sorry!" Percy yelled back. Kelly now was something like a ghost, a donkey, the Metal Man from Oz's Wizard and a vampire together. Not very appealing. Annabeth noticed a piece of wood thrown in there. She just had to make it. Then Percy did something totally weird. He got out of his pocket a pen.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Annabeth asked really worried than Percy was going nuts.

"I don't know but my instinct tells me to open my pen!" Percy said confused. Meanwhile, they were already with their backs at the wall. And Kelly was getting closer.

"You can't go anywhere sweethearts. You're doomed." She wasn't rushing to finish them off.

"Percy, open your pen." Annabeth said with a look that showed she had a plan.

"What?" Percy said looking at her.

"Open your pen!" Annabeth said louder.

"Annabeth, this is a pen! How is this sup-?"

"Just open the damn pen Percy!" Annabeth ordered-yelled at Percy. Percy clicked the pen and a sword appeared. Kelly backed off in the sight of the sword.

"Urgh! Stupid celestial bronze! Now you pissed me off sweetheart." she said and attacked them. Annabeth ducked to avoid her and rolled to bathroom floor, something she would never normally do, while Percy dodged her and hit her leg with the pen-sword. Unfortunately it was the metal one. Kelly screamed from the pain the hit caused and kicked Percy's sword in the sinks.

Kelly attacked Percy, but Percy ducked and Annabeth kicked her face. Oh man, that felt good. How did she do that? No idea. Kelly tripped and hit her head in one of the sinks. Percy searched his pocket and his pen was magically there. He clicked it again and stabbed Kelly. Kelly screamed and turned into dust, until there was nothing left.

"Oh my gods! We-I just killed her!" Percy said.

"No, she was an _empousa_." Annabeth heard herself say. How the hell did she know that?

"A what?" Percy asked confused.

"An empousa it's a statue, a ghost and animals in one. It's basically the Greek vampires.", Annabeth said without having any idea how she knew all of that.

"How do you know that?" Percy said calmer know.

"No idea. I just do." Annabeth answered.

"Man, something really weird it's going on."

"Tell me about it." Annabeth answered just before the school bell rang. "Come on, we have to go to our classes."

"What? How can we go to our classes after that?"

"I know, we can't but we have to. We can't really say we skipped a class just because a Greek vampire attacked us! They're gonna think we're lunatics." Annabeth said. "What do you have now?"

"English."

"Me too. Come on."

"Okay, but Annabeth, we can't say anything to anyone."

"Yeah, I know." Annabeth said and walked to her class along with Percy.

"Nice kick though, Wise Girl", Percy said impressed.

"Thanks. Nice stabbing too, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth answered and blushed a little bit.

**A/N: Yeah, I made it! 9 pages! So, what did you think about this chappy? I tried to make it seem like a battle scene in a toilet. Also, my first battle scene description ever so I'm sorry if you didn't like it. Also, sorry for my grammar and spellings mistakes. Thank you all for favoring and following the story and me. Now, it's like my longest chappy ever and I want you to write me your Favorite Line. Please, please, please R&R. Pretty please with blue cookies on the top? Hope you liked it. ;)**

**Love you all,**

**Tina xD**


	5. Shut Up And Kiss Me

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating for the last three or four days. School is starting soon enough in Greece too so I'm gonna update as fast as I can. BTW, I still haven't seen the SoM movie and I wanna see if it's better or not that the first one. Anyway, here's chapter 5 for you guys. Hope you enjoy ;) R&R please.**

**Song: FloRida Feat. Ke$ha – Spin Right Round**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO characters. Rick Riordan does. I don't belong the songs. They belong to their artists.**

**Ch. 5**

**Percy**

It was a really crappy morning for Percy. He woke up and felt his head spinning round and round all the time. What's more, his sister didn't help much with her really loud conversation with Thalia through Skype. They talked about how he, Annabeth and Thalia danced and partied last night. Tina had a date a last night, so she wasn't at the bar where she usually hanged out with her friends. Never the less, Percy found out more about his sister's personal life than he could possibly imagine. She had started dating this Mark-guy from Goode, who was a senior as she was, and the date had gone really well.

But he still had a headache. And the almost-getting-killed-in-the-ladies-room-by-a-frea kin-cheerleader-who-turned-into-a-monster thing didn't help much either.

He entered his Latin lesson with Annabeth by his side and they were both pretty shocked about Kelly. But they hadn't talked to each other since that. He watched an empty desk at the back of the room and he went to sit there. Then, he felt a hand at his shoulder. He turned rather terrified, but he felt relieved when he saw it was just Annabeth.

"Hey," she said rather confused by his look. That was the first thing she had said to him after 'Nice stabbing too, Seaweed Brain'. And the next thing that popped into his mind was Kelly. "We need to talk."

"Yeah, I know we do but when?"

"After class, maybe?" Annabeth asked.

"Okay." Percy nodded and Annabeth started looking for an empty seat. Before she could find one, Percy grabbed her hand. "Annabeth, what about Kelly?" he whispered. "I mean, they will notice she's missing. What are we going to say? Sorry, we killed her because she attacked us turning into a… what was the word again?"

"_Empousa _and no, we're not going to say anything. As you said, we can't really explain it without anyone thinks we're crazies. So, we're gonna play dumb. And don't worry, no one is gonna notice her absence. She skips lessons like she's dating someone. One after another." Annabeth said more relaxed now. Percy smirked and calmed a little, before a terrible thought passed through his mind.

"Annabeth she has Latin with us now."

"How do you possibly know that?" Annabeth asked confused.

"She dated my buddy, Luke. He told me he was gonna meet her after her first lesson, Latin." Percy explained. She still had that suspicious look in her face, but she didn't have a chance to speak cause the teacher came in.

"Hello class. Sorry I'm late." Mrs. Holly Carlson said. She had brown hair and hazel eyes. Percy knew that because she was his mother's sponsor of her book and she had come a few times at their place. She was a great teacher, but Percy really wished she would be ill or something, so she wouldn't watch Kelly's absence. "So, is everyone here?"

Percy froze at that question. His eyes met Annabeth's full of worries and anxiety. Annabeth was seating in his left side in the same row as he was, behind from Will Solace. She stopped looking at him and looked at her desk, when they both heard Sarah saying to the teacher: 'No miss, everyone's here."

"What about Kelly Grain?" he heard Annabeth asking. Why was she asking this? Did she want to get caught?

"Who's Kelly Grain princess?" Sarah asked Annabeth with an ironical tone and look. "One of your bridesmaids?"

"Ha-ha, very funny Sarah." Annabeth answered not wanting to continue the conversation and looked Mrs. Carlson still waiting for an answer.

"Hey girls, stop it. Sarah, turn in front. Annabeth, I don't think there was a student named Kelly Grain in our class this year. Are you sure you haven't mistaken her with someone else?" Mrs. Carlson asked nicely.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Annabeth said with an apologizing look and smile at her face. Percy knew he would have totally bought that if he didn't know. He decided to forget about it temporarily and focus on the class. At least the best focus he could do with ADHD and dyslexia.

**Piper**

Piper had looked everywhere for Leo. She hadn't found him anywhere. Silena found Charlie and practically abandoned her, but they were really cute together so she could forgive her. She got into her Math class late, only to find Leo sitting in the back seats. She shot him an 'I'll-kill-you-after-this-is-over' look and sat at the third front seats.

"Mrs. McLean, how nice of you to join us." Mr. Vortex said fixing his glasses.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Vortex," Piper said in an apologizing tone that made you think she didn't mean to be late or something. "It won't happen again." Surprisingly, the trick worked.

"I can only hope." Mr. Vortex said without punishing her and started writing something that looked like homework on the board. A minute hadn't even passed when she heard whispering behind her.

"I can't imagine what would make _you_ late in a lesson, Beauty Queen." She turned, only to find a blonde guy with electric blue eyes smirking behind her. _'Ugh, it can't be.'_ she thought. But her luck sucked that day and Jason was seating right behind her. She opened her mouth to ask him something but she didn't have the chance.

"I know you were looking for Leo. He kinda wanted to make you late. He bet it would work, but I didn't think so. I guess I just lost twenty bucks." Jason said still smirking.

"Why are you telling me these? Hell, why are you even talking to me? You know that Reyna won't like that." Piper whispered confused. Jason, who was looking at his book the whole time, picked his from it and locked hers. Damn, he had perfect eyes.

"I guess I just missed talking to you. And don't worry about Reyna. She can't forbid me to talk to you."

"Yeah, she can't. But I can. And I really have a lot in my mind right now, so I'll pass being your friend right now" Piper said angry-whispering at Jason. He grinned a little and smiled.

"I missed you, Beauty Queen. That's all I'm gonna say." Jason said and turned his eyes on the book. Piper was still confused but she turned in front and blushed a little. _He_ missed her. _'Haha, no missy! You won't fall for his lies again. He hurt you. The two of you breaking up was his choice. So no, don't fall for that.' _her mind ordered her and her blush immediately disappeared. Her thought was right. So, she just put her notebook out of her backpack and wrote the homework. 

**Thalia**

Thalia couldn't be happier that morning. Nico had moved from Vegas to New York and went to Goode. Heck yeah, it was the best day ever. Until the bell rang. He went for Biology and she went for History with Chris, Clarisse's boyfriend and Silena.

In the whole class she thought about fifty ways to talk to Annabeth and apologize to Annabeth for not telling her about Nico, and they all ended up to Annabeth being mad at her. Not to mention that Mr. Blofis, as much as she liked his way of teaching, could get slightly boring.

She noticed Silena trying to hold her giggles as she was reading a text, probably sent from Charlie. She looked to another direction only to see Michael Yew sending a piece of paper and a wink to Bonnie Carter, as she winked back. She looked straight ahead and saw Travis Stoll being… Travis and planning with his twin brother, Connor, a prank, probably to Katie Gardner. Everybody knew his crush on her, except her. She just hated the guy.

Everybody was busy with their love lives. Why not her? She wasn't that type of girl, but this could be better than history. Nahh, she wouldn't do that. She could handle an hour away from Nico.

The next thing that popped into her brain was to sleep. Maybe she saw something interesting in her dreams. But before she even think about doing it or not doing it, the bell finally rang.

She rushed outside the classroom to find Annabeth. Her look though caught something else.

Ethan Nakamura was dragging someone outside the school entrance door. The other one who was helping him was Grover Underwood. They were dragging a blonde dude. Thalia run to them before one of the teachers would notice.

"Hey Ethan! What happened?"

"Hey Thalia. Luke happened." Ethan said trying to balance holding Luke's arm around his neck wanting while the rest of him was bossily laughing.

"We found him at a bar on our way to school. He said he had come to school earlier but he left because he saw someone that wanted to punch." Grover continued.

"Did he say who?" Thalia asked helping them taking Luke inside and leave him at a bench in the school yard.

"No, he just said he would kill the guy. He was drunk so it'll be fine." Ethan said rubbing the back of his neck. He was a cool guy even if some people thought he was scary because of his eye patch. He had lost his eye years ago but she didn't remember where or how.

"Okay, I got this from here. You two go to justify to the teachers why you were gone the first hour of the first day back to school." she practically ordered them.

"What are we supposed to say?" Grover asked. Thalia hit Luke at the shoulder and he reacted like he just woke up with an 'Ugh, I'm awake.'

"Just improvise Grover. Can't be that hard." Thalia said and the two left. "You. Get up. You smell like crap. Get your ass to the toilets. We have to wash your face." Thalia said.

"Okay, okay. Stop wanting me so badly Grace. Although you don't have two twin sisters, have you?" Luke replied drunk and grinned. Thalia slapped him annoyed and dragged him to the toilets.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Luke protested drunk.

Thalia was ready to put him in the men's room when she saw something she couldn't believe in her own eyes.

**Annabeth**

Annabeth's day couldn't work out more wrong. She got up and heard a man from her mom's bedroom. A familiar one. She told David she knew about Sarah. She got attacked by a freakin' monster in the toilets and Percy was with her. _'Yey, you're the first one in the top ten from most screwed up people in NY'_ she thought to herself while she was leaving her classroom. She sat on one of those tables she was sitting in the morning. Percy joined her after two seconds and sat across her.

"What the hell was that in there?" Percy asked confused and pretty much annoyed. "Why did you ask about Kelly? Do you want to people to find out? What were you-?"

"Will you finally shut up?" she cut him off calmly and got up from the table and started walking to the toilets.

"Shut up? Really-" Percy continued but she cut him off again.

"Yeah, shut up. Just for a minute, shut up. That's all I ask for. You. Shut Up. For A Minute." Annabeth said standing in the ladies room door. She was dizzying. Badly. Her head was ready to explode. The only thing she needed was a pissed off Percy.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked and every sign of anger disappeared from his face to be displaced from worrying.

"No, I'm not. Just shut up a little, I'm thinking." Annabeth said trying to match the pieces. "Kelly Grain. I know her for two years. She's Sarah's little bitch and makes my life miserable. And not a single person in the school remembers her. Not even Sarah."

"What? You're saying that no one knows she existed?" Percy asked confused.

"Yeah. Maybe monsters are pretending to be human so they can fish people. But when they're killed, no one knows they existed."

"Yeah, it's the Mist." Percy said pretty confused from what he just said.

"How do you-" Annabeth started.

"I have no idea. I just do. Like you did with Kelly. And now that a minute has passed, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Come on! They didn't even remembered her." Annabeth said standing up for her herself.

"Yeah, but what if they were? What were you gonna say then? 'Oh sorry, I just asked because I accidentally killed her?' And what if Sarah is a monster too and knows that something happened to her? What are we going to do then?" Percy continued and Annabeth thought something that had absolutely nothing to do with that. He was sexy when he got angry.

"Percy please, shut up."

"No, I'm not gon-" Percy started saying but Annabeth cut him off by doing something she really shouldn't do.

She put her hands around his neck and kissed him to shut him up. Her lips finally touching his. He was surprised at first but he returned the kiss. They were kissing for like nine to ten seconds when they had to pull back for air. Suddenly, a voice came from behind them.

"Annabeth? What the hell?" Thalia asked.

**A/N: And here we go! Finally got that kiss. It's short but I couldn't write a longer one. Sorry if it sucks. Please review, review, and review. :)))**

**Love you all**

**Tina xD**


	6. I Got Swallowed By A Giant Purple Hole!

**A/N: Heeeyyy everyone! Thank you for your lovely reviews! They seriously made me really really happy. I'm seriously in love with you guys! Anyway, who wants more action? Yeah, something will happen to this chappy as well. It will be a long, long day for our heroes. And remember when I had mentioned that the gods will face a terrible threat? Well, this terrible threat will start to show up. Demigods will start to remember things they shouldn't. And we will finally meet Annabeth's secret. But all of these might happen to this or the next chapters and that's all I'm gonna give you for now. I'm mean but please don't shoot me! So, hope you like this chapter :)**

**Song: Evanescence – Going Under**

**DISLAIMER: I do not own the songs, quotes or any PJO characters. Rick Riordan, their artists and the person who said the quotes does.**

**Ch. 6**

**Annabeth**

Annabeth really, really shouldn't have kissed Percy. But there was this moment that she couldn't help but kiss him to shut him up. Oh, and the kiss was definitely worth it. She never felt this way with David. Not for a second. Now, she felt this amazing for more than five seconds, until her need for breathing air made her pull back. She was secretly happy that he returned that kiss, but all of that disappeared when she heard Thalia practically screaming behind them: 'Annabeth? What the hell?' And Thalia was right. What the hell was she doing with Thalia's cousin? Thalia came along dragging Luke behind her, which only made the situation weirder. He was probably drunk. _Again_.

"Do I really need to ask again?" Thalia with a look that showed either anger or total happiness. Annabeth decided it was definitely not the second. She hadn't looked at Percy since the kiss, but she was sure his face had a stupid surprised look with his lips slightly open that if Annabeth saw, she would certainly want to kiss again. Thalia let go of Luke's hand grabbing Annabeth's and dragging her to the ladies bathroom.

They stopped and Thalia looked at Annabeth with her shocked widened eyes expecting for an answer.

"Look, I really don't know why I kissed him and you can't possibly imagine how sorry I am for that. And I get it if you want to punch my face or slap me or whatever, so just do it." Annabeth said closing her eyes and getting her face ready to be beaten up. She certainly didn't expect Thalia to hug her tightly.

"You're not gonna punch me? Or at least slap me?" Annabeth asked confused.

"Oh, shut up Annabeth. Have I ever punched you before? I haven't and I'm not gonna start now." Thalia said kinda bored.

"Really? So, you're not mad or something?" Annabeth asked with the guilty look kids take when they have done something with their mom's stuff.

"I am. I am because you didn't tell me you liked him. But you're lucky because he's not my brother and because I didn't tell you about Nico." Thalia answered with the same look. Before Annabeth could answer, a voice came outside the door.

"So Nico is the freak's name? I'm still gonna beat him!" Luke said drunk.

The girls stepped outside only to see him trying to go somewhere. Probably to find Nico. '_What does he want with him?'_ Annabeth thought. Then she matched the pieces. Luke had a crush on her best friend. Yay, Thalia. Percy was holding him from not going anywhere, but Luke was still stronger. He managed to release himself from the black haired boy and started pacing to the school yard, but he was drunk and he didn't notice some water that was spilled down the stone floor, so he slipped and made a spectacular dive down. Thalia had a really annoyed look on her face and walked to him.

"Don't move Castellan. I've had enough of you the last five minutes." Thalia ordered and shot Percy a look.

"What? She kissed me!" Percy protested.

"Oh, thanks for the support Percy. Really helpful." Annabeth said crossing her arms and shooting Percy a look as well.

"Please Thalia, I'm begging you, don't tell my sister about this."

"Don't tell your sister what?" a girl said standing ten feet away from them. Annabeth could see she was definitely Percy's sister. They had both black hair and the same sea green eyes. Her hair was short, like Thalia's. She wore skinny blue jeans, grey converse and a green tank. At her neck, there was a necklace just like Annabeth's, only with less clay beads. She couldn't see their designs but she was sure that some of them were the same as they were in hers. Weird.

"Oh my god, I'm so screwed." Percy whispered loud enough so Annabeth could hear him.

"And if you don't tell me, you're more screwed than you could possibly imagine." The girl said and looked at Annabeth. "Hi, I'm Tina. Percy's sister." Tina said and paced to her direction. She shook Annabeth's hand.

"Hi. I'm Annabeth. Very pleased to meet you." Annabeth said to tease Percy.

"So, what did I miss?" Tina asked looking around and grimaced when she saw Luke puking. "He's drunk again, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is. Come on get up." Thalia said and took Luke at the men's bathroom, leaving Percy and Annabeth along with Tina. Annabeth really hated her that moment.

"Percy, what did you do?" Tina asked with an examining look on her face.

"Nothing." Percy said totally cool.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why do you suppose that _I _did something?"

"So, you didn't beg Thalia not to tell me about something?" Annabeth wanted to laugh because if they fought like this all the time, it was slightly ridiculous.

"No, I didn't." Percy denied playing dumb. Before his sister could response Thalia shouted from the men's room.

"Eww! Guys, you need to see this! All of you!"

"Okay, this isn't over." Tina said pointing her finger to Percy. When she turned, Percy stuck his tongue out at her childishly and went into the men's room.

Except from Luke's vomit, the only not gross thing in the men's room was the giant thing that started forming in the ground.

"What the heck is this?" Thalia asked Annabeth.

"Hey, I might be smart but I haven't read anything about giant purple holes that are formed in the boy's toilets!" Annabeth said a little terrified.

"Guys, RUN!" Percy screamed as the hole was growing bigger and bigger. Unfortunately, the door was closed by something. Tina tried to open it but it didn't open.

"Come on, Tina! Quickly!" Percy said.

"You wanna try?" Tina yelled at him. "It's freakin' locked!"

"The window!" Annabeth pointed and everybody run to that direction. Even Luke tried to run.

But karma is a freakin' bitch and Luke slipped into the giant hole.

"Luke!" Thalia yelled really shocked. "Damn you Castellan!" she said and jumped into the hole.

"Thalia! What the hell?" Annabeth screamed and she jumped too to save her friend.

"Oh, come one Wise Girl! We did this in the morning! Not again..." Percy said following as well.

"These teens are total lunatics! When you see a giant hole you don't step in it, you try to walk away from it! Oh, screw it, I'm jumping too." Tina said as she let the giant hole eat her.

**Piper**

When Maths were finally over, Piper grabbed her backpack and Leo and got out of the classroom as fast as she could. That whole Jason-is-sitting-behind-her thing really made her nerves tense. But unfortunately, she couldn't escape from him. He followed her along with Leo, who by the way was ready to burst into laughs at any moment.

"What do you want Jason?" Piper asked tired of him following her. Jason looked at her confused.

"Why should I want something whenever I follow you?"

"Ha! So, why are you following me?"

"Cause I want to. Plus, you're not the only best friend I have. Right Repair Boy?" Jason said looking at Leo.

"Right Pikachu. Or do you prefer Superman?" Leo said teasing Jason.

"Both. Neither. Whatever." Jason said. The three of them were still walking together.

"Hmm, wait I got it." Leo said with a mischievous look. Piper waited because she was sure Leo would find something really embarrassing about Jason. That's why Leo was her best friend. He could be very supportive with this kind of things. "Super Pikachu!" Leo said proudly.

"You know what? Let's go back to Superman. I liked that more." Jason decided. "What about Pipes here? Is she still the Beauty Queen?" Jason asked wanting to take revenge. At least that was Piper's opinion.

"Yeah, I am. Got a problem with that Super Pikachu?" Piper said and gave Leo a thank-you wink.

"Gosh, I'm still wondering how the Pikachu came up." Jason said with a more serious look at his face now.

"I-I don't really remember." Leo said and got that expression too. And he was right. Piper knew that Leo always remembered when he got other people's nicknames and the way he came up with them.

"Me neither." Piper said. "But I think we're all gonna remember the day the Super Pikachu was created!" Piper announced not giving a crap about what the others thought of them.

"Yeah we will." both Leo and Jason said at the same time. It wasn't until then when Piper realized how much she had missed Jason. Not as her boyfriend. As her _friend_. She liked it that he wanted to connect with his old buddies again. She would try not to like it too much, as she did the previous time.

Then, she saw Silena coming to her with a look that wasn't really pleased.

"Hey, have you seen Annabeth and Thalia? I've been trying to reach them the whole break." Silena said worried.

"No, I haven't seen them since I was looking for Leo." Piper said and remembered that she wanted to kill him. She shot Leo a deadly look and looked back at Silena.

"I'm really worried. Annabeth told David she knew that he cheated on her with Sarah last summer and I want to know how she feels now." Silena said but regretted it immediately, noticing that Jason was there. Jason was in the football team with David.

"Hey don't worry about it. I won't mention it to anyone. I give you my word." Jason said trying to reassure her. Piper knew that if he gave his word, he wouldn't say anything. But lately, his word didn't mean anything to Piper so she was worried. "Really, David cheated on Annabeth?" Jason asked like he couldn't believe this. Piper knew he and Annabeth were good friends but since she broke up with him, they hadn't been really close.

"Yeah. He's a douchebag." Silena said taking a sick look on her face. "Sorry, I know the two of you are buddies and all, but he is."

"He is." Jason agreed, much to Piper's surprise. She knew Jason hated it when someone hurt his friends. "But I thought they were engaged or something?"

"They were, until Annabeth found out from a text that Sarah sent to David to blackmail him." Piper continued.

"She told him that she knew about that just a few minutes before the bell rang today. I think she called it off." Silena completed. Then, Clarisse La Rue came along.

"Hey, has any of you seen Chase or Grace?"

"No, why?" Leo answered this time. He had stayed silence this whole time. Maybe he was thinking about something new to build. Leo did this at any moment.

"Cause Grace had History with Chris today and I haven't seen any of them, so I'm looking for Thalia, who will be with Annabeth, who will know where Chris is." Clarisse explained but she got the same confused look that everyone else got.

"Finally, here you are." Chris Rodriguez said from behind her and Clarisse turned relieved and kissed her boyfriend. Clarisse didn't use to do this kind of things in public, so she must be really worried. Then, Leo saw something behind the stone seats.

"Hey folks, check it out." Leo said and point something purple glowing behind the seats. Since everybody wanted to see what that thing was and the curiosity had taken over them, they went to check it out. Once they were there, just the six of them, they saw a giant purple hole getting bigger and bigger.

"Heck, what is this thing?" Chris said letting a laugh to come out of his mouth. But as the hole was getting bigger and cold air started blowing, causing everyone's faces to get serious and scared.

"Folks, I think we need to go now." Leo announced and started walking backwards. Everyone followed his example trying to run, but suddenly, they hit into an invisible wall.

"We're freakin' trapped!" Clarisse said angrily.

"Hey, watch it!" Jason said and put his arms around Piper as the hole was 'eating' them.

Once they were all inside it, it just disappeared with the six in it.

**Hazel**

Hazel had a quiet day. She and Frank were in an amazing relationship for two months now and everything was perfect. The only odd thing was that black haired guy that Thalia introduced him as Nico. Hazel felt like she knew him. And not only him. She later found out that he has a sister, Bianca Di'Angelo, who's hanging out with Zoe Nightshade and Phoebe something. She felt familiar to these siblings. Like she knew them. But that was just a stupid feeling. She couldn't possibly know them. So, she enjoyed Frank's company while she was eating her sandwich.

"You've got a little ketchup in your lip." Frank said smiling.

"Where?" she asked smiling back, knowing his game.

"Right there." Frank said, and with his hand touching softly her cheek, brought her closer to him, he leaned in and kissed her.

"Is it gone?" Hazel asked raising an eyebrow.

"If I say not quite, would you believe me?" Frank said kinda blushed.

"No, but I would still let you kiss me." Hazel said and leaned in for another kiss.

After that, Nico came to their table.

"Finally, a familiar face. Can I sit here?" he asked nicely.

"Sure." Frank nodded.

"You know each other?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, I met Zhang in the Biology lesson. Hmm, by the way, I'm looking for Thalia. Have you seen her?" Nico asked concerned.

"Not since the two of you went to the stone seats. She must be with Annabeth."

"Really? Cause I'm looking for both of them." a familiar voice said behind them. Hazel turned only to find a funny redhead with green eyes smiling widely. She was wearing those jeans that always had markers' color drawn on them and a pink T-shirt that matched with these cute freckles on her face.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" Hazel smiled surprised and went and hugged her friend.

"Hazel Levesque, nice to see you too." Rachel said happy, hugging her friend back.

"What are you doing here? I thought you moved to Washington." Hazel said.

"Well, my parents did but I begged them to stay in New York just to finish high school. And because my dad didn't have time to argue with me, here I am!" Rachel said happily. Then, she noticed Frank and Nico. "Hey Frank! You look great!" Rachel said and hugged Frank.

"Thanks, Rachel. We missed you." Frank replied. Then, Rachel noticed she hadn't introduced herself to the black haired boy.

"Hi. I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare." she said and offered her hand to Nico.

"Nice to meet you Rachel. I'm Nico Di'Angelo." Nico introduced too smiling. He was rather friendly and sociable than dark and twisted, as Hazel first thought. Suddenly, a voice shouted Rachel's name.

"Rachel! You're here!" Grover said running to his friend. Ethan was with him, but he didn't run with the same excitement. See, Ethan and Rachel had a thing in the summer. They were all pitch perfect until they weren't. Their relationship lasted a month but after that, they didn't talk much. They were friendly, but not friends.

Rachel hugged tightly Grover and they talked about some environmental issues they both loved but Hazel didn't quite understand. They talked about Grover's girly girlfriend, Juniper, which made him blush a little. When Ethan came along, Rachel greeted him as well, but not with the same excitement.

"Hey Ethan." Rachel said.

"Hi Rach." Ethan said. He stepped forward and gave her a hug but he let go immediately. Nico looked Hazel with a 'what's-up-with-these-two?' look and Hazel answered with 'tell-you-later' look. Suddenly, Bianca with Zoe joined the group, or they just wanted to check on Nico. Or Bianca wanted.

"Hey, I've been looking at the biology lab for you the whole break. Where were you?" Bianca said concerned.

"I've been looking for Thalia but I found those guys instead. Don't worry sis. I'll be fine."

"Yeah, not so sure about that." Bianca said like Nico was a kid that was looking for trouble. The school bell rang and the all the other students went inside except from them.

"We better get going." Hazel said to break the awkward silence between them.

"Hey, what's that?" Zoe said observing a purple hole forming between her legs.

"I-I don't know." Bianca said confused. Nico got up from the cafeteria table, wanting to get away from this thing.

"Hey, I have an idea." Rachel said trying to keep it cool. "Why don't we go to our lessons and get the hell out of here?"

"Good thought." Hazel agreed and started running to the exit along with the other five following. But before they could even think about it, a bunch of tables and chairs magically moved and blocked their way.

"Okay, nice joke. You can stop it now." Nico said a little bit loudly as the hole was getting bigger.

"Oh my god, we're gonna die!" Grover said panicking.

"We have to break the window!" Zoe suddenly said, grabbed a chair and threw it to the window. But guess what; the chair bounced to the window and went back to Zoe faster. Thank god, she avoided it. Meanwhile, the purple hole was near Rachel's feet and before she could move, she fell into it. Ethan grabbed her hand but the hole was stronger so it pulled him down as well.

Now, the hole was pulling everyone to its center. It was like this thing magnetized them. They couldn't move to another direction. They were doomed. Frank grabbed Hazel's hand and held it tight.

"No matter what, I-", he started but the hole 'ate' him before he could finish. Hazel guessed that that would happen to all six of them. Then everything went black.

**Annabeth**

Annabeth dreamed something really weird while she was out. Her mom in her office.

Athena was looking at some papers when a man walked in. A man Annabeth knew very well. Her dad. What was he doing there? He was supposed to be at San Francisco. Wait, was he..? Oh, no. It couldn't possibly be the first thing that popped in Annabeth's mind. Then, her mom picked her look up from the papers and looked at her dad. She smiled.

"I'm busy Frederick." her mom said _still_ smiling at her dad. Oh, yeah. It was definitely what Annabeth thought about. Her mom never smiled at her dad more than one or two seconds.

"I know you are. That's why I came. I came to help you." Annabeth's dad said smiling back.

"How could you possibly help me? You have no idea of architecture. Don't be an idiot." her mom said with the tone Annabeth spoke… well, the way she spoke to Percy.

"Not with that." Frederick said and stood behind Athena's chair smelling her hair. "We need to tell the kids." Athena's face got serious the moment Frederick said that.

"Oh, really? What are we going to say?" Athena said annoyed looking at Frederick in the eyes. Annabeth was sure about one thing; her mom's looks could kill you.

"I don't' know yet. But they need to know." Frederick said calmly.

"There is nothing to tell Frederick. You are married. And this time, not with me. It's a huge mistake what we're doing right now. I don't know why I even did it." Athena said sadly.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that we can't try. I mean, what is so wrong with us being together and our kids having both of their parents." Frederick insisted. He had a point. Annabeth couldn't count the times that she wanted her parents being back together. But she couldn't count the times that she wished they never got back together either.

"And I repeat you're married. You have two kids for god's sake! And a wife that has done nothing but love you. At least as far as I know. Can't you see that there is no hope for us? Besides, we both have careers to think about." Athena said getting up from her chair and she put her arm at Frederick's shoulder. Annabeth knew she was right. This wasn't her mom. She didn't fool around. She had the biggest architectural business in New York and soon, it would spread to the other states. She had her career to think about. And with these thoughts, Annabeth realized something.

She and her mom were the same. Maybe not exactly like, but they were the same in such a lot of details. They were both smart and had a career to think about. But their love lives complicated things. A lot actually. But the thing that differenced Annabeth from her mom was that her mom wouldn't choose to risk her career for a love, a crush or anything. And it was the wise thing to do. But Annabeth knew she would risk it if this love, crush or anything was as strong as Athena's and Frederick's was. How her mom could missed that? They'd make it if they at least tried.

Frederick looked outside the giant window from Athena's office.

"You know we would make it if we tried. You know that. But you're not willing to take this risk. Not for you, not for us, not for anyone. And that reminded me why I left you." Frederick said avoiding Athena's eyes. But Annabeth could see that her expression hardened. She let his shoulder and sat at her office again.

"You can go now." Athena said. "I'm sure you're busy enough back at San Francisco."

"I'm not leaving yet. I need to say goodbye to Annabeth and Brook. As soon as this is done, I'll meet you at the wedding." her dad said and walked out of the office. And then she saw her mom doing something she never thought she would see; a tear streaming down her face. Just one. And then Annabeth looked at the time at her mom's office. 09:45. This was the time the purple giant hole had eaten them.

"Wake up Annabeth!" Athena said looking at Annabeth's direction. "Wake up! Wake. Up! WAKE UP!"

Annabeth woke up only to see two sea green eyes looking into hers worrying. It was Percy. His head was bleeding from somewhere. She couldn't see from where. He was saying something. She couldn't listen what. And then she could.

"Annabeth!" Percy said.

"Hey." Annabeth said weakly. "How long was I out?"

"I don't know. But you didn't wake up when we shouted your name and you scared the hell out of us." Percy said relieved.

"What happened to you?" Annabeth asked looking at his head.

"I think I hit myself in that rock when we came here." Percy pointed a rock a few feet away. "But you don't look better either." he said and pointed at her rips. She looked down and saw a red circle in her white tank. She tried to lift her tank up to see how bad it was, but she couldn't.

"Hey, let me." Percy said. Annabeth nodded and he lifted her tank up enough to see a big bad wounded area there. "It's not that bad." he said.

"Don't lie to me Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

"Okay, it's big, bad and you're probably gonna die. Happy now?" Percy said smirking.

"Ouch. You could at least be more sensitive, you know."

"I tried, you didn't let me." Percy said and let a laugh out. "Nahh, don't worry. You're not gonna die. Not with me by your side."

"That's helpful, thanks." Annabeth smiled. Percy looked at his T-shirt and tried to cut a piece of it. "What are you doing?"

"You need a bandage and since we're not in a hospital that's the best you can get. And I don't take no for an answer." Percy said before Annabeth could protest.

"Hey, that's my line!" Annabeth whined childishly. Once Percy finished cleaning her wound, Thalia joined them.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked Annabeth. She was pretty bad herself but she didn't look like she cared.

"I'm okay." Annabeth said. "Where are the others?"

"They're here. Not pretty wounded, but not good either. When you're done, Percy will help you get to us. Besides, we have bigger problems to deal with."

"Like?" Annabeth asked.

"Like how are we gonna get out of here." Percy said and helped her get up. She put his hand to her waist as she was holding up from his shoulder.

"I don't bite Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said and raised her eyebrow.

"I know that." Percy said and smiled. But their smiles disappeared when they got to the others and saw what was keeping them from getting out.

"Oh, boy." Annabeth said. It was definitely not gonna be easy.

**A/N: Soooo? What did you think? I know I overwrote the purple hole scenes but I couldn't just say 'Oh the purple hole that ate Annabeth and other four teens ate us too.' Sorry if it sucked. Now, about Rachel-Ethan thing, I don't know why, I just felt like these two matched. Please don't' shoot. But if you have any flames please shoot them. So tell me your favorite line or part or whatever. Thank you again for your amazing reviews and for favoring and following the story and me. You guys are awesome! More action in the next chappies. Please REVIEW. :)) **

**Love you all,**

**Tina xD**


	7. Lost In Paradise?

**Hello again my favorite readers! Thank you so much for your amazing reviews! You're awesome! So, here's chapter 7. In Ch. 6, our heroes got swallowed by giant purple holes. But where did they go? I'm gonna give you a clue; every 'team' went into a different place but these entire places end up in one. And in this chapter, Annabeth's secret will finally be mentioned. Oh, as about Tina; she came in the SoM along with Tyson, but no one really noticed she was a daughter of Poseidon. Anyway she dies in the Last Olympian from Luke/ Kronos. Also, sorry for my grammar/spelling mistakes.**

**Hope you enjoy! :) Please R&R! **

**Song: Evanescence – Lost In Paradise**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the PJO characters. Rick Riordan does. I don't own the songs, their artists do.**

**I own the plot and the characters David, Tina, Peter, Mark, Brook, Bonnie, Sarah, Kelly, Mr. Vortex and Mrs. Carlson.**

**Ch. 7**

**Percy**

Percy didn't know how much time he was unconscious. Maybe just a few minutes. He woke up first but his head was hurting a lot. He later assumed his head was bleeding because he fell on a rock. He couldn't move his arm very well either, but he was terrific in compare to Thalia and Luke.

Luke, still a little bit of drunk, broke his left arm from the top, so he couldn't move it all. He was in pain and the hangover didn't help much. Thalia had a pretty bad cut on her thigh. It looked deep but she wanted to make sure everyone was fine before she checks it out. She limped a little but she tried not to show it by walking as less as she could. Annabeth was in a bad shape as well and still unconscious. Percy went to check her out and he observed her breathing. It wasn't steady. That scared him even more. Maybe she was just having a nightmare or something. He got that a lot lately. Tina had injuries as well but she helped Thalia with Luke and checked on Annabeth every while too. She wanted to check his head because as she said, he had such a tiny brain. It would be a waste if he lost even a piece of it.

Then Annabeth started shaking a little and Percy tried to wake her up. When she woke up and he checked her wound in her rips –which was pretty bad- he helped her go and sit with the others. Then, Annabeth saw the rocks that were keeping them from getting out and murmured an 'Oh, boy.'

"Yeah, we're pretty much screwed." Percy agreed and helped her sit next to Tina. He went to check on Luke, who was starting to sober up and you could have a normal conversation with him. At least as normal as it could be.

Before he gets there, he observed the place they were trapped in. It seemed like these rocks that were down, had been destroyed from something like an earthquake or something, so he assumed walls were there before. There was no light in there, just some fire torches that were still hanging on the wall. They gave the place that red orange glow that a mine has. A coal mine? Something like that. He had absolutely no idea where they were or how they were gonna get out.

"Hey Thalia, I got it from here." He nodded to Thalia and she went to sit with the other girls, leaving him and Luke alone.

"Hey buddy, how are you holding up?" Luke asked definitely sober.

"Better than you though." Percy said pointing at his left arm. "How do you feel it?"

"You see, that's the problem. I don't. It hurt at first, but now I can't even move it. I wish it hurt all over again. At least I could feel it." Luke said holding his head down. "How is Annabeth?"

"She's… fine? She has this wound at her rips and it's pretty bad-" Percy tried to say but Luke cut him off by smirking.

"I didn't mean physically." Percy gave him a confused look. "I saw the two of you kissing dude! I was drunk, but I saw you." Luke said still smirking causing Percy to smile.

"I didn't do anything! She kissed me. I was the victim!" Percy fake-protested.

"Yeah, yeah, not that you didn't like it… victim." Luke teased him.

"Well, you were pretty messed up too." Percy said and mimicked Luke while he was drunk. "'So, Nico is the freak's name? I'm still gonna beat him!' Man, you did a spectacular dive on the floor." Percy said teasing him back.

"Uh, what can we do? I'm awesome even when I'm drunk." Luke said.

"So, you, awesome guy, have something for a Goth girl, huh?" Percy said eyes pointing at Thalia.

"Nahh, what? I can have whoever I want! Why could I possibly be stuck at Thalia?" Luke said like he didn't care. But Percy knew he did care.

"Because she's the one you truly want." Percy said thinking about what he just said. "It doesn't matter if she's committed in a relationship or engaged, she's still gonna be the one you want." Percy said staring at the floor, realizing he didn't just say it for Luke. He was saying it for himself too. He turned his head slightly and looked at the blonde girl he had kissed the same day, yet it felt like days had passed from that kiss. He had that weird feeling that this wasn't the first time she had kissed him. Stupid feeling.

"Anyway, no more girl talk cause it messes up with my tiny brain." Percy said offering his hand to Luke.

"Yeah, you're right." Luke said taking his hand with his good one and finally managing to get up from there. "Come on; let's find a way to get the hell out of here." He said and they both walked to the girls.

**Silena**

Silena couldn't realize what had just happened. The one minute she was talking to Piper and Jason, the other she runs away from a giant purple hole and the other, she's has been lost into a forest. Well, it was obviously a forest because it had trees wherever you looked, but she also didn't see a way out wherever she looked either. After a lot of efforts, she managed to wake Clarisse and Piper, while Jason, Leo and Chris where still unconscious. Leo had his thumb on his mouth like babies do, but he was Leo. She didn't expect anything less.

And in this whole mess, Charlie wasn't there. He wasn't with her when this happened because he was just finishing his Biology lesson. She had been texting him in the whole lesson but right now, she couldn't just text him and write: 'Baby, I couldn't make it because a giant hole swallowed me. Love you and please worry about me.' She missed him. She knew it sounded selfish right now, but she couldn't help but miss him.

Clarisse interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey, do you have any signal so you could call someone?" she asked while tying her brown-blonde hair in a messy ponytail. That was Clarisse style. Silena knew it wasn't fashionable, but it was her friend's style and she looked gorgeous in it.

"No, I don't. And I tried every single spot near us. But even if I found a signal, who could I possibly call? And what could I possibly say?"

"Got a point. Piper is looking through her backpack for water. We're gonna need it."

"Let's hope our 'men' will wake up soon. They could help us out with something." Silena said taking a quick look at the boys. Leo, who wasn't sleeping like a baby anymore, woke up first.

"Hey." he said dizzy. "I had like the craziest dream ever! It was me, Piper, Pikachu, you two and Chris and we got 'eaten' by a giant purple hole! How awesome is that?" Leo said excited.

"Yeah, it wasn't a dream." Clarisse said bringing him back to reality.

"Damn… It would be an awesome dream." Leo yawned and stretched his hands. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Silena answered.

"Hey, I found a croissant and 2 bottles of water." Piper said proudly.

"I have never seen you eat a single croissant in your whole life McLean. Will you start now?" Clarisse asked raising an eyebrow.

"Jane, my dad's assistant." Piper said shaking her head. "That croissant must be expired for two weeks now."

"Then why did you mention it?" Clarisse asked confused.

"Because Leo will eat it." Piper said teasing Leo.

"Oh, yeah. I love eating expired croissants." Leo said teasing back. Then, his look fell on something metal. He went and picked it up.

"Guys, it's a sword!" Leo said super-excited. He hit a tree with a sword just to see if it's an original one. "Oh, yeah. It's definitely a bronze sword."

"Leo, that's not good." Silena said meeting Clarisse's and Piper's eyes, who were probably thinking the same thing. Suddenly, they heard a 'crack' behind some tree branches.

"It means that someone is here. And not in a good mood." Clarisse said looking in that direction. She pointed Silena and Piper to back off. Leo though, had the sword. So, he stayed with Clarisse.

"Give me that Repair Boy." Clarisse said to Leo.

"Only in your dreams." Leo said avoiding Clarisse's hand. Then he noticed his yellow belt. He didn't even know he was wearing the thing this morning. He looked to Piper and Silena and gave the sword to Clarisse. Silena pointed Leo to come to them.

"What happened?" Silena asked.

"I think I know how to get us some water and food. And a weapon for me." Leo whispered.

"Okay then. Do it." Piper said. Silena observed Leo who closed his eyes and took something out of his belt. It was a knife.

"How did you do that?" Silena and Piper asked at the same time.

"I don't know. I just kinda wish for it." He said and gave the knife to Silena. Then, he took a hammer out of his belt. "Cool, I have a magical belt." Leo said grinning at Clarisse.

Piper saw the knife and run to her backpack as quietly as she could. She looked through it and found a knife as well.

"Did you wish for that too?" she said looking at Leo.

"No. I guess that was there the whole time." Leo answered and looked at Jason.

"Piper," Silena said weirdly sure of what she's doing. "Go wake up Jason and Chris and tell them to be quiet. Let them search their jackets or whatever they find, but something like these." Silena pointed at the knife and the hammer Leo took out of his belt. "In case they attack us from behind-"

"I know." Piper sighed and pointed at her knife.

"Okay, then. Let's go." Leo said and went to Clarisse's right, while Silena went to Clarisse's left. Piper woke up Jason and put her hand on his mouth before he could speak. Silena saw she 'Shhh' at him and told him something. He then searched his pocket and took out a gold coin. But Silena's attention was distracted when she saw what was coming.

"That's two hell of a dogs." Clarisse said still keeping her nerves cool.

"_Hellhounds._" Silena said with absolutely no idea of how she knew that. But it wasn't the time to think about that. She heard Jason and Piper in the back fighting another one, while Chris tried to trap it from behind. They had been circled and they would be doomed, if two figures hadn't attacked the huge dogs from behind.

**Rachel**

Rachel really doubted if she would shake Ethan's hand ever again. She shook his hand and after a minute, a purple hole opens and eats her. Karma is a bitch. A big one. All she wanted was to say 'hello' to her friends and just avoid Ethan. The one partly happened, since she couldn't find Annabeth and the others, but the second was just her damn luck since it didn't happen.

She woke up thinking she was all alone, but her luck smiled again and Ethan was lying next to her.

"Thank god." Rachel said when she saw Hazel and Frank lying five feet away from her. She looked at her right, only to see that boy she met just a few minutes before she got swallowed; Nico Di'Angelo. The girl who was probably his sister woke up too, with Zoe not being there at all.

"Where are we?" the girl asked.

"I don't know." Rachel answered looking around for Zoe. "I'm Rachel by the way." The girl laughed and introduced herself too.

"Bianca. Bianca Di'Angelo."

"Guess we were so awkward before we didn't even bother to introduce ourselves." Rachel said glancing sadly at Ethan.

"Yeah, guess we were." Bianca agreed slapping her brother's shoulder to wake him up. "Wake up Nico. You're in trouble." Bianca said probably remembering what her brother told her just before they get here. 'I'll be fine' Rachel remembered. _'Sure.'_ she thought ironically.

She got up and woke up Hazel, who woke up Frank, who woke up Grover, who woke up Ethan; because Rachel was sure like hell that she wouldn't touch him again.

"Where's Zoe?" Hazel said when she noticed she's missing.

"Don't know." Bianca replied.

"Why? Did you miss me?" Zoe said appearing through the trees Rachel hadn't notice before.

"If I say yes, would you believe me?" Hazel said raising an eyebrow.

"No." Zoe answered.

"Then, no. I didn't miss you." Hazel said. Rachel knew that she and Zoe weren't B.F.F. but Zoe wasn't friendly to anyone except her group.

"So, what did you find out?" Bianca asked.

"Nothing West. Just trees and it keeps going until your eyes can see. But almost two miles to the East, I found a beach. We could see better if we get there." Zoe said. She might not be friendly, but she was probably saving their asses today.

"Okay then. Let's go." Rachel said and started pacing behind Zoe and Bianca. Hazel and Frank followed leaving Ethan, Grover and Nico last.

They hadn't even walked half a mile when they heard battle sounds from the West, as Zoe would call it. Rachel looked at Zoe exchanging a common look.

"We've got to help them." Hazel sounded from behind.

"What? We're almost at the beach." Ethan said whining.

"Well, if you want go at the beach, go. I'm going to help these people or animals or whatever." Rachel said and followed Hazel and Zoe at the woods. Ethan had no choice but to follow with his buddies.

Hazel found a piece of wood that was pointed in one of its acres and Zoe with Bianca found themselves touching their hair. Or the clips that were in their hair. Rachel shot them a 'what-are-you-doing-?' look and they answered with an 'I-have-no-idea-I-just-feel-like-it' look. Magically, bows and arrows appeared on their backs. They both looked very surprised, something you don't see in Zoe's face very often.

"How the heck did you that?" Rachel asked shocked and surprised at the same time.

"I don't know. My instinct told me to touch the clip of my hair, so I touched the clip of my hair." Zoe said.

"How did you know your instinct was right?" Rachel asked.

"It's usually right." Zoe said like no big deal was on the table. She shot an arrow and killed a bird. "And I'm good at it."

"Why did you do that?" Rachel and Grover asked at the same time as environmentalists they both were.

"Oh, we don't have time for your environmentalist worries." Hazel said and pushed both of them in the direction that the battle was coming.

When they arrived, they definitely didn't expect to see such huge dogs attacking Clarisse, Leo and Silena, not to mention Silena fighting.

"Wow," Hazel said. "She's good at it."

"Yeah, she is." Rachel agreed with Zoe. She still hadn't forgotten that little thing called bird murdering. Then, Zoe and Hazel attacked the dogs from behind with the others slowly follow.

**Annabeth**

Annabeth's rips hurt like crazy. She took off that brown leather jacket cause wherever the heck they were, was hot like an oven. Everyone was sweating and disagreeing if they should wait or do something. She just listened.

"No, we can't wait. The longer we wait, the most of us will start to get more tired!" Luke yelled.

"Yeah, but if we push the damn rocks smarty pants, whatever put us in here will probably wait for us to come out and finish us off!" Thalia yelled back.

"Not to mention that the roof might break down and kill us like ants. How do we know that those rocks aren't the only thing that's keeping the place from break down?" Tina yelled too.

"Yeah, but we can't wait for something to appear from the other way of the tunnel or whatever this is, to come and kill us as well." Percy yelled back at his sister. Annabeth had started to get really tired of this. She tied her hair into a messy curly ponytail, swept out the sweat that was in her forehead and sat straight.

"No, we will wait!" the one.

"No, we won't!" the other.

"Yes, we will!" another one.

"No, damn we won't!" the other.

"SHUT UP!" Annabeth yelled at all of them and silence flooded the place. "Shut the fuck up!" she said. "Look, I'm exhausted and have this freakin' wound in my rips, and-" she paused. "-and you don't exactly help by yelling at each other. I'm not saying I'm the one with the worst injuries in here, but god! Can you imagine someone in pain that has to put up with all of you yelling and screaming?" Annabeth said pointing at each one of them. "First thing first." She said and took out of her jacket her necklace that was the same with Tina's.

"Where did you find this?" Tina and Percy asked at the same time.

"I have it many years now and I don't know where it came from. You have one and I'm pretty sure some of the beads are the same as in mine." Annabeth said and Tina took off her necklace. Annabeth compared the two of them. She had nine clay beads and Tina had two; she had the Golden Fleece and the Labyrinth.

"That means you and I have met before." Annabeth said. Percy's face got paler.

"I have one too." Percy said and took off his necklace with the four clay beads that Annabeth hadn't notice before. She compared all three of them. She and Percy had two more in common; the Trident and the Empire State Building with all those tiny names. He and Tina had the same as Annabeth with Tina did.

"I have one too but I don't wear it. I keep it at home." Luke added.

"That means that all four of you know each other?" Thalia asked.

"That means that all _five_ of us know each other." Annabeth corrected pointing at her necklace the clay bead with the pinecone tree. She didn't know why, but she remembered that this year Thalia had met Luke and her. Or at least something like that. Thalia took the necklace and looked at the bead. It dropped from her hands as she touched it.

"Thalia? Are you okay?" Annabeth asked worried.

"I-I-" Thalia said and looked at Luke. "I died."

"What?" the rest of them asked at once.

"That year, I died." Thalia said and checked her hands to see if she's alive. Then, her look dropped at the bead with the Golden Fleece. "And that year, I came back to life." Thalia said. "I know it sounds crazy. Really, really crazy. But I died and after six years Annabeth, Percy, Grover and Clarisse saved me."

"Clarisse?" Percy asked. "What does she has to do with that?"

"Everything." Annabeth said still staring at Thalia. Suddenly, Luke got up and started pacing to the wall. He touched his scar –a long scar on the left side of his face from his eye to his cheek.

"I-I tried to kill you." Luke said to Thalia remembering everything. "We were a family and I tried to kill you. Or I tried to kill you, transformed in a tree." He glanced at Annabeth and Annabeth glanced at Percy.

"Oh my _gods_." Percy said. "You're-" he said looking at Luke.

"I'm dead." Luke laughed and his eyes watered.

"I don't really date Nico. I can't date anyone." Thalia murmured shocked but relieved as well. She shot Annabeth a look. And then she shot Percy a look. And then, Tina, who hadn't said anything the entire time, opened her mouth and said something.

"I'm dead too." Percy's eyes widened as he remembered something painful. "And you killed me." Tina said looking straight at Luke. Luke didn't look any of the girls in the eyes. Annabeth remembered only two things. A scene that Percy drooled in something that looked like an infirmary and another one that she, Rachel and Percy leave running from something that looked like a palace, but Annabeth knew that something really bad had happened and it had something to do with Luke.

"I'm so sorry." Luke said.

"Don't worry about it." Tina said. "I'll make your life miserable in the Elysium" she said smiling with eyes that reddened a little.

"Guys, who made us, forget all these things? And I bet there are more." Annabeth asked.

"Most important; who brought us back to life?" Tina asked pointing at herself and Luke.

"I'm gonna kill that {–beep-}...er." Thalia said.

"Thalia, why can't you date anyone?" Tina asked.

"Because I'm a Huntress. Huntresses are supposed to not date anyone. They devote themselves to the goddess Artemis. And I broke that swear." Thalia said and dropped her eyes on the floor.

"No, I don't think you did." Annabeth said. "Artemis has probably forgotten as well. And I think that my mom, Athena, is the goddess Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. And she doesn't remember it."

"Yeah, what about my dad?" Percy said. "Our dad? My mom isn't a goddess. She just makes godish cookies." he said looking at Tina.

"I don't remember Percy. I can't... remember who your dad is." Annabeth said with an apologetic look at her face. She felt really bad about that. "I guess we shouldn't even remember that we are… demigods?" Annabeth said trying to believe her own words.

"It makes sense if you think about it." Percy said. "Kelly attacked us at the toilets. She was a monster –literally- and when we killed her, nobody remembered her except us."

"Kelly? Kelly who? My girlfriend Kelly?" Luke said confused.

"Okay, he remembers her as well. But he's probably a demigod too." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, anyway," Thalia said. "That's a lot to process. So, we talk about this after we get out of here."

"Yeah, you're right. Now, you both are right. The ceiling could fall if we move the rocks and something might wait for us in the other side, but, we can't risk staying here either. It's too dangerous. And the ceiling might fall not matter we move the rocks or not. So, my vote is, we move the rocks." Annabeth said.

"Okay, Luke you with Percy push form the right side, while the three of us push from the left one, okay?" Thalia said. They got their positions.

"One…Two…Three!" Annabeth count. The upper rock moved and a ray of sunlight popped into the cave or whatever this was.

"Who fits in there?" Luke asked.

"Us." Thalia said pointing at the girls.

"Okay, Thalia, you go first. Tina, you follow. Percy-", Annabeth was cut off by the black haired boy.

"No, you'll go and I don't take no for an answer."

"That's the second time you steal my line, you know that right?" Annabeth said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but you never use it." Percy said.

"I wouldn't try it a third one Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said getting out of the tunnel.

And she saw something she never saw coming.

**Thalia**

Can you imagine Thalia's surprise when she remembered she was dead? Or almost dead? And that Luke tried to poisoned her when she was transformed into a tree? Or that she owe Clarisse her life? Okay, maybe not only Clarisse. But can you even imagine the true shock when she remembered she was forbidden to date someone? Either that someone was Luke or Nico? And yeah, she remembered she used to date Luke before she became a Huntress. Who? Luke Castellan. And not just dating; she was in love with him. And he was in love with her too. But none of them would ever admit it. The most surprising thing of all though, was to see Piper, Jason and Chris fighting a huge dog while Silena, Clarisse and Leo were fighting two huge dogs in the other side. Oh, she forgot to mention Zoe throwing arrows in the hellhounds in front and turning them into dust along with Bianca.

Then, she remembered that both Zoe and Bianca were freakin' dead! But they had come back to life as Tina and Luke had. What the heck had happened? Did the Doors of Death suddenly open? Oh, gods. They had. That's why everyone is back from the dead! Zombies. No, not zombies.

"Hey, why am I missing all the fun here?" she said and took of something like looked like a tiny spear out of her pocket. Then the tiny spear grew into a huge spear and her bracelet turned into a shield. Weirder? Definitely.

"Fun?" Jason yelled trying to avoid the hellhound's teeth. "Are you kidding me?"

Thalia knew exactly what she did. She jumped to a rock and rejumped to the hellhound's direction with her spear stretched in front. Once the spear touched the hellhound, the latter turned into dust. She had no idea how she did it.

"WOW!" she heard Leo saying from behind her. "How did you do that?"

"Why are you holding a hammer?" she asked.

"No idea!" Leo laughed.

"Me neither." She turned her weapons back to normal.

"So, if I should guess, giant purple holes?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah." almost everyone replied at once.

Then a voice came behind Hazel and Zoe.

"Annie!" Rachel yelled and run to Annabeth hugging her.

"Rachel?" Annabeth asked surprised hugging her back. "I thought you were in Washington."

"I convinced my dad to let me stay here until I finish high school. Long story, share it later."

"Sure." Annabeth smiled. "Now, everyone-" she was cut off by five male figures that showed up. Thank god, Thalia knew them.

Silena run into Charles Beckendorf's arms and kissed him. Michael Yew, Will Solace, Travis and Connor Stoll greeted everyone as well, thankfully, not with the kissing thing.

"Okay, now that we're all here, we have bigger problems to deal with." Annabeth said.

"Yes, you do indeed." A male voice came from the East side of the forest. Two girls appeared with a man between them. Or better… a half-man half-horse. Then, Thalia heard Annabeth saying something that really knocked her out. Percy even looked at her weirdly.

"And the whole summer I was worrying that David would find out about me, being drunk and making out with Peter, the night he cheated on me with Sarah."

**A/N: SOOO? What did you think? I believe you have already guessed where everyone is huh? So, sorry if you think it sucked. Thanks again for your amazing reviews. They made me really really happy! I love you all! Also, thanks for favoring and following the story and me! : 3 if you have any flames please shoot. Also, sorry I didn't describe how Beckendorf and the others came along. I noticed I hadn't put them in a giant purple hole after I updated the chapter. Anyway, still don't know if I'm gonna update tomorrow. Trying to update as soon as I can. Till then, please REVIEWW!  
**

**Love you all,**

**Xoxoxo, Tina XD**


	8. A Prophecy, Claimings and Powers

**Hi again! I woke up early this morning cause last night I had like the worst nightmare in my whole life. Brr… So, here's chapter 8 for you. In Ch. 7 a lot of things happened, so in this one, we will mainly focus on their memories and the way some of them try to accept the fact that they're memories had been wiped out. They had been replaced with something that was not real. They were living a lie for almost half a year. (After the Tartarus thing.) Sorry for nay grammar/spelling mistakes. Not much time to check it. So, please R&R and I hope you enjoy! ;)) :)**

**Song: Fall Out Boy - My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light 'Em Up)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any PJO/HOO characters, Rick Riordan does. I do not own the songs either, their artists do.**

**Thalia**

Thalia still tried to process the whole demigod thing. It was a little bit too much, even if it made sense. But Annabeth's _public, _she emphasized public, public confession or whatever this was, really knocked her out. How could she not tell Thalia? Even if this was her darkest secret, she trusted Thalia everything. Why not that? Or the fact that she actually had a thing for Percy? Cause Annabeth wasn't the type of girl that kissed anyone. After that public thing though, Thalia felt like she didn't recognize her.

Now, the final hit for Thalia was to see that half-horse man standing in front of them like nothing weird was going on. She felt her head spinning so quickly, that she nearly lost her balance.

"What?" Thalia asked Annabeth, who was obviously observing that half horse man.

"What?" Annabeth asked like she just woke up from a dream.

"What did you just say?" Thalia asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes. She might actually never want to blurt this out. When she realized what she just said, she stopped rolling her eyes.

"I'll… I'll tell you later." Annabeth said finally forming a whole sentence. Thalia couldn't believe this. Her best friend kept things from her. Well, she kept something from her as well, but this was too much, so Thalia didn't respond by saying something, she just shook her head. Percy looked a little bit shocked as well.

"Anyway," Clarisse said surprisingly calm. "Who are you and why do we have bigger problems to deal with?"

"I'm Chiron. I'm a _centaur_, but most of you know that, even if you don't know how. This," Chiron said pointing at the girl at his right. "Is Drew Tanaka. Aphrodite's cabin counselor." Silena gasped, and Thalia observed that Silena and Drew had some common characteristics. "And this," Chiron now pointed to the other girl. "Is Lou Ellen. Hecate's cabin counselor." Lou, who was distracted by watching a butterfly, sat straight when she heard her name.

"Wow, she's hot." Thalia heard Leo whispering behind her. Now, if he meant Drew or Lou, he could only know.

"Oh, shut up Valdez." Thalia whispered back. "What is this place?" Thalia asked Chiron loudly.

"You're in Camp Half Blood." Chiron said. "Your bigger problems are that you are not supposed to be here." he said looking at Clarisse, who had asked the question previously.

"We're demigods." Annabeth said, who hadn't spoken since Thalia had asked her about Peter.

"A satyr or your godly parents can only confirm that. The latter hasn't happened for almost a year now. And there aren't many satyrs left here." Chiron said. He would be lucky if all of them were demigods.

"Excuse me?" Grover said and stepped in front. Everyone looked at him. "I have strong reasons to believe that I am a satyr." He said and took of his pants.

"Hey, Grover? You don't have to do this man." Percy said.

"Grover, put your pants-" Zoe said but she stopped. "-on..." Grover had... goat legs.

"Dude, you have goat legs!" Leo and Percy said at once failing to hold their excitement. Grover took of his hat or beret or whatever he wore on his head, and as Thalia walked to him she saw there were small horns.

"You have horns and goat legs." Thalia said calm. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know. I guess I just noticed." Grover said and put his pants back on.

"The Mist." Chiron and Annabeth said at once. They looked at each other oddly.

"The what?" Hazel asked.

"The Mist." Annabeth continued. She knew that too? Why the heck hadn't she said anything to Thalia? "It's the like… a veil. Whatever supernatural happens in the mortals' world, the Mist covers it, making them remember something else." She said and turned at Percy. "That's why-"

"-no one remembered Kelly except from us." Percy continued.

"Yeah, but why?" Piper asked.

"The human mind can't hold that information. They can't really understand and accept that something else exists in their world as well. Everyone would turn crazy if they knew about this world." Annabeth said turning to Chiron to check if she said it right. Chiron nodded.

"How do you know this?" Michael Yew asked.

"I don't know. I just do." Annabeth asked raising her shoulders.

"Now that we have a satyr, we can tell which of you are demigods." Chiron said nodding to Grover to start.

"How do I do this?" Grover said.

"You just 'smell' them. You can feel their essence." Chiron said. Grover closed his eyes. Thalia was sure he didn't know what the hell he was doing. Grover turned to her.

"You…" Grover said. "…stink."

"What?" Thalia asked offended.

"You stink. Which means you're a powerful demigod." Grover said smirking.

"Oh, shut up Underwood." Thalia said and slapped his shoulder. "Really?" she whispered.

"Yeah." Grover said and moved to Annabeth and Percy. "Oh, man!" Grover said shaking his hand in front of his nose like he smelled something really strong. "You two together stink four times her." he said pointing at Thalia. "Especially you dude." Grover said to Percy and high-fived him.

"See?" Percy whispered to Annabeth. "I'm stronger than you." Quicker than the wind Annabeth grabbed his neck.

"Do you really want to test that?" she said raising her eyebrow.

"No!" Percy managed to say as she was chocking him. She let him go and Thalia couldn't help but laugh.

After Grover smelled everyone in there, he announced the results.

"Percy, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Hazel and Bianca are with the strongest smell in here. Annabeth has a really strong one as well. Bianca, Zoe and Thalia have an additional smell that I don't know what it is." Grover said and was ready to continue but Thalia stopped him.

"It's because we're Huntresses." Thalia said to Chiron.

"The Huntresses of Artemis are long gone. We haven't seen one since the goddess disappeared. And not just that goddess." Chiron said.

"Zoe, shoot a fly." Thalia said. Zoe, quicker than Annabeth, put an arrow and marked something near Chiron. She shot and the arrow stopped in a tree. Chiron checked it out. A fly had been killed.

"Impressive." Chiron said.

"Nice job." Thalia said to Zoe.

"I know." Zoe said almost smiling.

"Okay, where was I?" Grover said trying to remember. "Oh, yeah. Everyone else is demigods. Rachel isn't one, but has a strong essence. I don't know what it is." Grover finished.

Rachel then closed her eyes. When she opened them, green lights were in them. And when she spoke, it seemed like the three Rachels spoke together.

"I am the Oracle of Delphi." She said and everyone backed down, even Chiron. And then she said something like a poem.

"_Eight of you are dead already,  
The Doors of Death were open steady,  
When you close the Book of Shadows,  
The dead will live among the others._

_All of you will remember,  
A great love will be tested,  
Only the gods cannot remember,  
But when they do the two will fail them._

_Aphrodite will fight over herself,  
So will Athena and Apollo themselves  
Not only them but many more,  
To help a love come back home."_

Then she passed out and the glow in her eyes went off.

**Annabeth**

Annabeth run to grab Rachel before she hit to the ground. The whole glowing eyes and saying stuff thing had scared the hell out of her. The lines of the poem that she had said still echoed in Annabeth's ears. _Eight of you are dead already, all of you will remember; a great love will be tested._ Annabeth's head was starting to get dizzy.

With Chiron's and Percy's help, they put Rachel on something that looked like an infirmary. Chiron offered to show them around. They followed.

"Here, is the Big House." Chiron said showing a really big house.

"Chiron, what was the poem that Rachel said?" Annabeth asked and Chiron's face darkened.

"It was a prophecy. As the Oracle, your friend will say the prophecies that might change the world, yet she won't remember what she said after she wakes up." Chiron explained.

"Really? Rach knows this stuff?" Percy asked confused.

"No, she doesn't. The Spirit of the Oracle knows it." Chiron said.

"And uses Rachel's body to warn us. Got it." Percy said.

"Not exactly." Annabeth said.

"Well, don't explain it further cause my brain is tiny and it won't get it." Percy laughed and Annabeth slapped his shoulder. She observed something though and her smile disappeared.

"What's that?" Annabeth said and pointed some houses that formed a Π and some others that formed a Ω.

"Oh, that's the cabins. The ones that form a Greek Π belong to the main twelve gods and the Ω is for minor gods."

"You mean like Zeus, Athena, Poseidon, Apollo and stuff?" Percy said and Chiron looked at the sky, sure it was gonna start raining.

"Don't call the gods with their names, Percy." Chiron warned him. "They don't like it."

"Hmm, okay. Who's my dad?" Percy asked.

"We don't know. That's why you're gonna get tested in some activities." Chiron explained.

"My mom is Athena." Annabeth said. "She has this huge architectural business. She's amazing. She designs the most amazing buildings I have ever seen. Could she be the goddess Athena?" Annabeth asked wondering if all this time she lived with a goddess. Percy expected for an answer as well. Annabeth didn't know why. Maybe he remembered something that proved she was a goddess.

"She could be. There is a possibility. It's been a year since we heard from a god; any god. The claims stopped around that time too. And the claiming wouldn't stop unless something really bad happened." Chiron answered.

"Why is that?" Percy and Annabeth asked at once.

"A demigod made them swear to waters of the River Styx that they'd take more care of their children; to claim them and to guide them." Chiron answered.

"Who was that?" Percy asked.

"We don't know. Or better –we don't remember. He disappeared after the second Titan War. And the weird thing, he was one of my students. And I remember all of my students." Chiron said trying hard to remember. Then, he showed them the sword fighting arena and the stables, until a girl call his name and he had to go.

"I think that one of us is that demigod." Annabeth said to Percy.

"What makes you say that?" Percy asked.

"Think about it Percy. You, Thalia, Jason, Hazel, Nico and Bianca are the most powerful demigods in our group. Do you know how hard is to meet so many powerful demigods together and still alive?" Annabeth asked.

"A: You forgot to mention you. And B: No. Do you?" Percy said.

"No, I don't. But it is rare." Annabeth admitted. "Not to mention the Oracle of Delphi between them, or that the group has more than fifteen demigods."

"You have a point." Percy said looking at the sword fighting arena. "Annabeth, I have this weird feeling since Thalia remembered." Percy admitted as they kept on walking.

"What feeling?" Annabeth looked at him concerned.

"I'll show you." He said and run to the direction of the beach. "Come on!" he shouted.

"Okay, but you better not drag me to the beach because you're hungry!" she shouted back and run behind him.

Once she got to him, he nodded her to come closer to the water.

"Okay, what now?" she asked.

"Now, watch this." Percy said closing his eyes trying to focus.

Suddenly, a water ball appeared in his arm.

"How did you do that?" Annabeth said slightly impressed.

"I don't know. But I just feel the beach as my home." Percy said.

"Poseidon." Annabeth murmured. "Percy, Poseidon is your father!" Annabeth said excited.

"It makes sense!" Percy said excited as well. "Annabeth, I know who my father is!"

"Yay!" Annabeth said and Percy hugged her.

"I couldn't have known this without you." Percy said putting his head at her shoulder. "Thank you."

"Any time." Annabeth said and laughed. She was so happy that Percy found his dad. Or who his dad was.

"Now, you know what this means?" Percy said letting her go of his arms.

"What?" Annabeth said curious.

"It means you're getting WET! HAHA!" Percy said and shot the water ball to her.

"Oh, you didn't." Annabeth said and started chasing him.

"Hahaha, you are not gonna catch me! You are not gonna catch me!" Percy said as he rode the waves in the sea.

"Yeah, yeah." She said and threw some water at him. She was doomed because he was a son of Poseidon.

"Ha! Take this Wise Girl!" Percy said pushing a fountain of water to her direction. He got closer to her to see what she would do.

"You are such a stupid Seaweed Brain!" she said and untied her hair. She tried not to look at him now that he was wet.

"I told you I was stronger than you." Percy smirked coming really close right now.

"Maybe in water. But on the land I can beat you like a five year old." Annabeth said smirking back. But her smirk disappeared remembering about what she blurted out in the woods.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Percy said trying to lock his eyes with hers.

"Nothing." Annabeth said picking her look up from sea.

"You're thinking about the drunk making out with Peter, huh?" he said no sign of irony in his voice.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Annabeth asked.

"I feel like know you longer than a couple of days." Percy said. "Okay, three, if you count today."

"Three?" She said and turned her eyes only to see the sun slowly set behind them. "I didn't realize how much time had passed."

"Me neither." Percy admitted. "Hey, don't worry about it. Did you wanted to make out with him that night?"

"No! I was drunk! I wouldn't do that to David! Which is ironic, because he did it to me." Annabeth said.

_-David Guetta Feat. Taped Rai – Just One Last Time-_

"Feeling better?" Percy said.

"Yeah, thanks." Annabeth said and locked her eyes with his. Their eyes collided again. Right or wrong. She couldn't choose. He leaned in and she leaned too. They kissed again. This time longer and more passionate. And wet. Annabeth put her hand around his neck pulling him closer and closer, his hands on her waist doing the same. At least as close they could get.

They pulled back for air and they kissed one last time. She pulled back with her eyes still closed.

"Percy, we shouldn't-" Annabeth said breathless before Percy kissed her again. "-do this." She finished and pulled back entirely.

"Why?" Percy whispered.

"Your dad is Poseidon and my mom is Athena. They hate each other for millenniums now. If they find out-" she started but Percy put his hand on her mouth.

"'A great love will be tested'" Percy repeated a line from the prophecy. "What if that line is talking about us?" Percy asked and his hand touched her cheek.

"What if it's not?" Annabeth said and slowly removed his hand from her cheek. "What if it's not?"

"Well, if it's not, I can handle being your best friend, as long as you don't have a boyfriend. But you can't possibly erase the chance of us be something more than that." Percy said.

"I know that. And trust me, I won't. We just have to wait until we remember some things from our pasts." Annabeth said.

"Wait?" Percy asked.

"Wait." Annabeth answered and kissed his cheek. "Okay?"

Percy smiled. "Okay. Although I don't' know how I'm gonna restrain myself from kissing you."

"You won't have a problem with that. I will." Annabeth smiled. She started to walk away, but she stopped and turned still smiling. "Hey, Percy? Can you dry me?"

"I can do that?" Percy asked getting to her.

"Well, I believe you can." Annabeth said. Percy took her hand and closed his eyes. Suddenly, Annabeth's clothes were dry like they never got wet. "Thanks. Oh, I almost forget about it." Annabeth said.

"What?" Percy asked with that dumb look.

"This." She said and punched him in his abs.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?" Percy asked in pain.

"For the water ball." Annabeth said and walked away.

"You're gonna pay for it Wise Girl!" Percy yelled at her.

"Can't wait about it." Annabeth murmured.

After a couple of hours, Annabeth finally found Thalia alone in the campfire, cleaning her spear. She walked to her. She owed her a good explanation.

"Hey." Annabeth said and sat next to her.

"Hi." Thalia said still cleaning at her spear. She was really pissed off at her.

"I think I owe you an explanation." Annabeth said looking straight in the horizon.

"No, that's fine. You can always wait for me to find out by myself." Thalia said sarcastically.

"Thalia, I couldn't tell you about Peter." Annabeth said.

"Why? Did he put a gun on your forehead and you couldn't tell me?" Thalia said raising her spear to see if it's cleaned.

"No. I couldn't tell you because I thought you think I'm a whore or something. I had caused you headaches about how I thought David was hiding something from me. You'd kill me if I told that I got drunk and kissed Peter. A lot of times." Annabeth said looking at her. Thalia put down her spear angrily.

"Annabeth, I'm your best friend! I would never judge you, you know that! And no matter what you did with Peter, I wouldn't call you a whore! You were freakin' drunk! But what I hate right now is that you didn't even bother to tell me the whole summer! And now that is something I'm gonna be pissed off!" Thalia said finally looking at her.

"Well, you didn't tell me about Nico either! You just introduce him like 'Hey guys! This is Nico! My boyfriend!' and you walk away. So, I'm pissed off about that too!" Annabeth said back.

"You didn't tell me you had a thing for Percy! You didn't tell me that you met him as your lead singer in your never-to-happen-with-David marriage! I had to see the two of you kissing to find out that you at least saw him that way! Not to mention the night at the club! You two were talking all the time! You didn't even dance a little so you could say to me 'Hey! Something is going on here!'" Thalia shouted.

"First, I didn't know he was your cousin! All this time we're friends I never happened to meet him! And now that we're here, we don't even know if we're related or not! And it's your fault that I'm stuck with him and he's almost all I can think about! You wanted me to get over David? I did. The moment I saw that text I did. But you had to meet me to your cousin who is like the best guy I've ever met! And you were right. Once I got to know him, I did loved him. And not the way you love a puppy." Annabeth shouted back.

"Oh, you can't blame me for meeting my cousin and falling for him! Okay, blame me because indeed I wanted you to meet him. But how can you be in love with a guy you know for how long? Two days? Three?" Thalia shouted back.

"I know that it doesn't make sense. No sense at all. But I am. And I need my best friend. And you can't possibly imagine how sorry I am for hiding these things from you. You were the one person I wanted tell these in the whole world." Annabeth said.

"You…" Thalia said pointing her finger at Annabeth. "Don't think you're getting away with it." Thalia said.

"I think I already am." Annabeth smiled. Thalia sighed and hugged Annabeth.

"I just want you to trust me things. Anything. You know you can. Okay?" Thalia said tightening her hug more.

"I know." Annabeth said tightening back. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Thalia said and pulled back. They just sat there and started talking until they fell asleep.

**Piper**

Piper was trying to digest this whole demigod thing. Or half blood. She was sitting at the amphitheater, when Hazel and Silena came along.

"Hey." Silena said and sat next to Piper. Her expression was tired, but happy. She was happy to have Charlie here with her. Silena was beautiful even if she didn't take pride in it. Most of the time.

"Hey." Piper said. She was exhausted.

"How are you holding up?" Hazel asked.

"Hah, perfect." Piper said stretching her arms. "How are the two of you holding up?"

"Well, I can handle it. My mom was never home, so yeah, I'm fine." Silena said.

"I'm worried about this whole prophecy thing. I mean, if the gods don't remember they're gods, how many are the possibilities of us reminding them?" Hazel asked a little bit desperately. You could see she was struggling to keep it all together.

"And the whole eight are already dead thing doesn't help much, does it?" Piper said yawning.

"Hah, no it doesn't." Silena laughed a little at Piper's expression. She said it yawning. She couldn't deal with this today too.

"Just for the facts, I hope I'm the one of the eight." Piper said looking at the empty seats.

"Why are you saying that?" Hazel asked really worried.

"Yeah, she's right Piper, you're getting a little creepy." Silena agreed with Hazel.

"Cause guys, who am I kidding? My life sucks. I lost the only boyfriend I had ever had and cared about. My dad is always in business. And of all people, I wouldn't make it as a demigod. And because my luck sucks, I will be one of the eight." Piper said staring at the night sky.

"Don't you think you're getting a bit pessimistic?" Silena said. "I mean, yeah, Jason and you broke up. But it's not the end of the world honey. There are plenty of guys that I know who would love to date you." she tried to comfort her.

"Yeah, don't lie to me Silena." Piper said still gazing at the sky. The stars were beautiful. It was unfair. Their whole lives were changing and the stars were still remaining beautiful.

"One thing I wouldn't do to you is lie." Silena told her friend.

"Okay, let's say I find someone. How will I tell him about my crazy life? Cause from now on it will be crazy." Piper said sitting straight and looking at Silena.

"You're right. It will be crazy. More crazy that we could possibly imagine. And yeah, the guy would probably will run away if you tell him about this life." Silena said.

"And this is how you're gonna support me?" Piper asked confused.

"But you're not alone in this. You have us. We're your friends. All of us. Hazel, me Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, Rachel, Leo, Clarisse, Chris, Charlie and all of us." Silena said holding her hand.

"And we're gonna be there any time you want us to be. We're gonna be there, and you'll start wishing we would just go away for a second." Hazel added holding her other hand.

"Ugh, why do you have to be so right?" Piper whined and hugged both of her friends.

**Leo**

Leo loved the forge. This whole 'you-re-a-demigod' thing as totally awesome. He couldn't believe it. Although it made sense. Now, he felt like he'd been there before. But as Rachel/Oracle said they'll remember things they had forgotten. Leo really wanted to kick whoever's ass took their memories away. But for now, he enjoyed the forge.

He then stopped in the armory. He found there all the boys; Beckendorf, Jason, Chris, Will, Michael, Travis and Connor laughing, Ethan, Luke. Grover and Percy weren't there, but Percy later came with a stupid smile on his face. Leo knew that something had happened with a girl.

Damn, Percy was really lucky. And if it was the girl Leo suspected it was, he was too damn lucky.

"Hey guys!" Leo said grinned at everyone. He high fived Travis and Connor and went to Percy. He had to find out who was that girl.

"Hey man. Why are you smiling?" Leo asked Percy.

"That's me Leo. I'm gonna be smiling and happy." Percy said dreamy.

"With the prophecy and all? That means girlfriend Percy." Leo said grinning.

"What? No! I don't have one." Percy said.

"Yeah? Then, what is that on your T-shirt?" Leo said fake-pointing at Percy's T-shirt. Percy looked and immediately stared at Leo. "I know what you did."

"So, who's the girl Percy?" Leo asked after letting a couple of laughs out.

"Well, it's not something yet. With the prophecy and all, we agreed to wait a little. But dude, you can't tell anyone. I'll owe you if you don't say it." Percy admitted.

"Hahah, don't worry dude. I'm as silent as a tube." Leo said.

"Hey, how are you dealing with all of these?" Percy asked.

"Are you kidding me? It's amazing! I feel great. It's this 'eight-are-dead' though, but I'm feeling lucky. Not dead." Leo said grinning as always. "What about you?"

"I don't know if I'm one of the eight. But I found out that I'm a son of Poseidon." Percy said.

"Wow, dude that's awesome! You can surf and stuff?" Leo asked amazed. Percy was definitely lucky.

"I don't quite know. But when I try, you're be the first to tell. And if I can, we could surf together." Percy said excited. Leo appreciated that he wanted to have fun together, but being in water wasn't exactly paradise after what he found.

"Maybe. But I don't know how good that might be since I can do this." Leo said and a fire ball appeared in his arm.

"Wow!" Percy said. "How did you do that?"

"I have no idea. But I need to talk to someone who knows from fire to see if he can guess my father." Leo said.

"Hey, we could ask Chiron. Or Annabeth." Percy said.

"Okay, but tomorrow. I think I'm gonna go to bed now." Leo yawned.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Leo." Percy nodded.

"See you tomorrow." Leo said to Percy and then yelled at Jason. "Hey Super Pikachu! Come on!"

"Super Pikachu?" Percy asked Jason.

"My new nickname. I prefer Superman though." Jason admitted.

"Oh, I have my own one; Seaweed Brain." Percy said.

"Who came up with that?" Jason asked.

"Percy's person." Leo said. Yeah, he wouldn't keep his promise.

"Oh, you're dead Valdez." Percy said.

"Come on, you knew it since you told me!" Leo protested.

"Yeah, I did." Percy said.

"What person?" Jason asked about to smirk.

"Tell you tomorrow." Percy said to both of them. As they walked away Leo looked at his yellow belt. Yeah, he would tell Jason about it. He could trust Pikachu.

**A/N: So, what did you think? I know I screwed up the last part and I'm sorry for that. Ugh, I love Leo. In the next chapter, wait for more action, maybe a Percabeth moment, maybe a Capture the flag game and more Frazel and Chrisse cuz their both amazing couples. Now, I'm thinking about actually start writing my own novel. I have found everything except time. And now the bad news: I have to update every two days and when September comes only in the weekends. I'm so so so sorry for doing this to you guys. I really don't want to. But school is starting and hate to say it, school comes first. So, until my next update, **

**Love you all,**

**Xoxoxo**

**Tina xD**


	9. Relationships Around Camp Half Blood

**Hello again! Chapter 9 today! Some 'forbidden' Percabeth moments, a little bit of 'forbidden' Jasper, Thalico - Thaluke collide, two girls that remember they're demigods but are not with the group (PS: These two never forgot about it but forgot our group are demigods), the Chrisse and Frazel relationships and maybe I'll develop some Ethan-Rachel feelings as well (Nahh, not in this one). So, as you can see, it will be an emotional chapter. If the faith treats me once right and give me more time, I'll put some Charlena as well, cause I love this couple so much. Please R&R! We need REVIEWS. Hope you like :) **

**Song: Sky Ferreira – Lost In My Bedroom**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any PJO/HOO characters, Uncle Rick does. I do not own the songs either, their amazing artists do.**

**Thalia**

Thalia woke up from the giggles of some girls with Annabeth's head lying on her belly. Did they sleep here the whole night? Apparently. Thalia really hoped that this whole demigod thing was just a dream. A long, confused, terrible dream. She got up, waking Annabeth up as well.

"Hey, Annabeth. Wake up." Thalia shook Annabeth's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Annabeth said not fully awake.

"Get up. The sun is up. We have to go to that meeting." Thalia said rubbing her eyes.

"It's in the afternoon." Annabeth said wanting to sleep more. Thalia thought she must have been really exhausted to say this. Then, Thalia thought to tease her a little bit.

"Percy is coming here." she whispered at Annabeth's ear. Annabeth immediately opened her one eye to check and pulled her head from Thalia's belly. Thalia was ready to burst into laughs.

"I'm gonna kill you, you know that?" Annabeth said slapping Thalia's shoulder.

"It was so worth it!" Thalia said cannot hold her laughs anymore. When she stopped, they both started taking a walk through the Camp. Annabeth yawned every five minutes.

"Gods, are you so tired?" Thalia asked worried. Annabeth never yawned in the mornings. Okay, maybe a couple times in the biology lesson, but she was really tired the previous day, so it was justified.

"I don't know. I slept just fine in your pillow-belly." Annabeth smirked and Thalia grimaced. "The only thing that hurts is that damn wound in my rips." she said and lifted her tank a little for Thalia to see her cut.

"That's really bad. You need to check it out." Thalia said.

"Yeah, I will." Annabeth said.

"_Now_." Thalia ordered.

"Okay, I'm going! And I need to change clothes as well." Annabeth said looking at her dirty clothes. "I knew I shouldn't have put boots for monsters hunting." Annabeth joked. Thalia laughed, but her laughs stopped when Nico appeared behind her. "I have a thing. See you later Thals." Annabeth said leaving them alone.

_-Kelly Clarkson – I Want You- _

"Hey, get back here!" Thalia whispered yelled at the blonde girl who was walking away smirking.

"Hi." Nico smirked and leaned in. Thalia put her hand in his mouth before he could kiss her.

"Mm, no I can't." Thalia smiled.

"Why?" Nico asked.

"Because I can't." Thalia said still smiling and passed by him, walking anywhere but here.

"Bye?!" Nico said.

Thalia hadn't even taken ten steps, when a certain blonde hair guy appeared in front of her.

"Hey, can we talk?" Luke asked.

"No." Thalia said. What the heck? Everybody remembered they wanted to talk to her today? She tried to pass him by the way she did with Nico, but he grabbed her hand before she could.

"Hey, I don't like this either but we have to talk." Luke said and he didn't seem to take no for an answer. But so did Thalia.

"No, we don't have to." she said freeing her hand. "We-"she looked around. "-we have nothing to talk about. What we used to be was before I die, before you turn evil and before you die."

"Yeah, but I need to apologize to you. I'm sorry that I let you down Thalia." Luke said avoiding her eyes.

"Luke," Thalia said soft and lifting his head so she could meet his eyes. "You never let me down. Yeah, you turned evil and I might be pissed because you tried to poison my tree and kill my friends. But I also know that deep down in your heart," she said placing her hand in his chest. "You never wanted any of these to happen."

"How come you have so much faith in me?" Luke asked forming a small smile.

"Well, I remember who you are –who you really are." Thalia said pulling back entirely.

"Thank you." Luke said.

"I just said the truth. And now with the prophecy and all, we know that you're one of the eight. Zoe and Bianca are also two of the eight." Thalia confessed.

_-One Republic Feat. Timbaland – Apologize-_

"Yeah, I remember Zoe's death. Or at least a part of it." Luke said dropping his eyes on the ground again.

"Hey," Thalia said softly one more time. "All of these belong to the past. You're here, alive. Make a new start."

"I can't. Thank you for telling me these, but I just hurt too many people. And it's too late to apologize to them." Luke said and walked away.

"Hey Luke?" Thalia shouted and he turned around. "Don't suicide or anything cause I'm gonna resurrect you and kill you myself." He smiled and walked away.

She walked away as well. She wouldn't admit it, but Luke had been there for her, even if almost eleven had passed since then. She owed him. And besides that, he was a pretty good friend to her, even if he was a jerk. Sometimes.

**Annabeth**

The cut in Annabeth's rips had started to ache pretty bad now. She got lost once or twice but eventually, she got to the infirmary. She sat on a bed, waiting for someone to come. Then, a girl came but Annabeth couldn't see her face. When she turned Annabeth almost have a heart attack.

"Katie? Katie Gardner?" Annabeth asked full of surprise. She couldn't be a demigod. And even if she was, how did she get here? When Katie recognized Annabeth smiled friendly.

"Hi Annabeth. What are you doing here?" Katie asked playing dumb.

"A: I hate it when people are playing dumb at me and B: I got here through a giant purple hole. I know how it sounds but I'm a demigod, daughter of Athena."

"Yeah, I heard that a big group appeared in the woods including the Oracle. I also heard that a prophecy is on the table as well." Katie admitted.

"Yeah, it is. What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked suspiciously. She knew that girl for almost a year now. If she was a demigod as well and she knew about this whole world, why hadn't she mentioned anything? Then, she thought that Katie might didn't know about them being demigods, so she remained silence.

"I am daughter of Demeter." Katie said. "I help in the infirmary sometimes too. Anyway, why are you in the infirmary?"

"This." Annabeth said lifting her tank high enough for Katie to check her wound.

"Ugh, it's a deep cut. Where did you get this?" Katie asked concerned.

"I don't know. When that purple thing swallowed us, we got into something that looked like a mine. When I woke up, I had this." Annabeth said pointing at the cut. "It could be from a sharp rock."

"Maybe." Katie agreed. "I'll get Chiron to check it out. You just stay here." Katie said and smiled.

"Hey, Katie?" Annabeth said before Katie goes. "Is anyone else in school a demigod and he or she didn't come with us?" Annabeth asked. She would realize if Katie was lying or not.

"Yeah, Reyna." Katie answered. "But she's not a Greek demigod. She's from the Roman camp."

"Thanks for telling me the truth." Annabeth said.

"Look Annabeth, I feel like I can trust you. I don't know how, but I feel like I can. And with all the strange things that have been going on here, I want to believe that I'm right." Katie said. Then, Annabeth took of her necklace with the nine clay beads and showed it to Katie.

"I know you. Longer than you think. But none of us remembers it." Annabeth said. Katie looked a little bit terrified, but this whole thing was really weird. You couldn't blame her.

"You gotta tell Chiron. About the necklace." Katie said.

"I will." Annabeth said and Katie handed her the necklace. She walked of the infirmary door to call Chiron, leaving Annabeth alone in her bed.

She lied back and thought about the whole thing. Reyna was a demigod. A Roman one. Is that why she dated Jason? She had to tell Thalia. And Jason. Or she had to talk Reyna out to talk to Jason. They were a couple now, even if no one liked that. Suddenly, a voice interrupted her thoughts.

_-KT Tunstall – Other Side of the World-_

"So, you decided to let other people help you Wise Girl?" Percy said, leaning with his shoulder in the one side of the door, smirking as always and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Well, Thalia talked me out with this and I can't say no to Thalia." Annabeth said pulling her back from the soft mattress. Percy stopped leaning in the door and walked to her.

"Now, I know how I will ask you to a date from now on." Percy smirked.

"How?" Annabeth asked raising her eyebrow.

"I'm gonna ask nicely to Thalia to talk you out with that, and since you can't say no to her, I'll be very lucky." Percy grinned and Annabeth laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked and Percy sat next to her.

"Oh, I came to have my head checked." Percy said still grinning and Annabeth grimaced, not believing him. "Or I heard from some really chatty girls that a beautiful blonde girl went to the infirmary and I came to check it out. But I don't see her around here, do you?" Percy teased her and she slapped his shoulder. She was used to do that now. "Ouch!" Percy whined.

"Oh, come on whiny pants! Like that hurt." Annabeth mocked him.

"Hey, what happened to Seaweed Brain?" Percy smirked.

"Why? You liked that better?" Annabeth raised her eyebrow again.

"Yeah, and stop raising your eyebrows all the time."

"And you stop smirking and grinning all the time!"

"I won't."

"Me neither." They were so close that almost their noses touched. "Percy, pull back a little." Annabeth asked him calmly.

"I don't want to." Percy whispered getting even closer. His forehead pressing hers.

"I don't want either." Annabeth whispered back and her nose touched his. "But I have to." she said and pulled back. Percy sighed and smiled at her.

"Annabeth-", Percy started saying but was cut off by Annabeth's sudden loud voice.

"Hi Chiron!" Annabeth said and coughed.

"Hello Annabeth. Percy, I didn't know you were here." Chiron said.

"Yeah, I came to check my head as well, but I found my _friend_, Annabeth and I said to come and she her." Percy said like the word friend was just for the types. Annabeth knew it was. These two were definitely something more than friends, but Chiron didn't know that. Yet. "Oh, and I discovered that I am a son of Poseidon. Yesterday." Percy mentioned. Chiron's expression hardened.

"Are you absolutely sure Percy?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah, Annabeth was with. I got her wet from like a ten feet distance." Percy blurted out. Annabeth glared at him.

"He did?" Katie asked trying to hold her laughs. Annabeth couldn't deny it otherwise Chiron wouldn't believe Percy.

"Yeah, he did. We were at the beach yesterday and he got me wet." Annabeth admitted pretending this was such a tiring experience.

"Why?" Katie asked. Annabeth couldn't believe her luck. Why? Because he's Percy.

"Because he's an idiot." Annabeth said and shot a murdering look at Percy.

"Ha-ha." Percy fake laughed.

"Percy, it's serious." Chiron said and Percy stopped laughing. "The demigod, who made the gods swear in the River Styx, was a son of Poseidon. As Katie informed on our way here, we might have forgotten about you." Chiron said.

"I can't be forgotten." Percy said confused.

"Percy! This is serious." Annabeth said almost as serious as Chiron. She and Chiron exchanged a look. "We need to call that meeting _now._"

"No," Chiron said still thinking. "We will have this at the afternoon. I need to speak with Mr. D. Annabeth; you will take care of Percy until the meeting." Before Annabeth could protest Percy said happy.

"Great! Let's go Wise Girl!" Percy said grabbing Annabeth's hand.

"Wait!" Annabeth said a little bit loud. "I need to check my cut. You," she said pointing at Percy. "Wait for me outside."

"Okay.", Percy said and walked out still happy. '_Great.' _ Annabeth thought. A part of her though was glad to babysit Percy until the afternoon.

**Jason**

Jason woke up this morning feeling weirdly energetic. Leo had gone probably to the forge. He loved this place. Jason wasn't like, crazy about it, but he understood Leo's excitement. He loved building things. So, if Leo liked it, he liked it.

He took a walk around the Camp. He saw the armory where he was sitting with the guys yesterday. He also saw an amphitheater. At least it looked like an amphitheater. And there was the sword fighting arena. He walked there. Surprisingly, no one was there. No one except one person.

Jason walked to her the time she was about to cut a doll's head. When she finished her job, Jason clapped. Piper turned and she almost cut his throat too. And she would have succeed it if Jason's instincts hadn't reacted. He ducked and dodged he hit.

"Hey, take it easy Pipes!" Jason smiled. "You almost cut my head off as well."

"Wish I had." Piper said and continued her job.

"Why?" Jason said.

"Hah, you know why." Piper said cutting a doll's arm from its shoulder. Wait what? She was mad at him? Why? "I'm done playing nice Jason."

"Well, I liked nice Piper. She didn't want to kill me." Jason said rubbing the back if his neck. Then, Piper turned and her dagger in her hand pointed at Jason's throat.

"That Piper got hurt. You hurt her." Piper said coldly. Now Jason understood.

"Piper, I'm sorry. I never meant-"

"What? For anyone to get hurt?" Piper cut him off. She put her knife down. "You should have known better. From the day I had told you that I love you, you should know that if we broke up, _someone _would get hurt." Piper said and got back to her practice.

_-Mikky Ekko – Feels Like the End-_

"Hey, you're not the only one that got hurt." Jason said and grabbed the hand that had the knife.

"Well, it seems like you're not that hurt. Reyna makes sure you're not." Piper said looking into his eyes. She was heartbroken. Jason couldn't realize this before, but he did now. And she wasn't the only one that was.

"I will never love her the way I loved you!" Jason said. He knew he sounded like an awful person, but it was the truth.

"Well, tell her that. Don't tell it to me." Piper said like she didn't care. Something Jason had never seen in her. She always cared.

"I did. And I lost my second best friend when I did." Jason said with a painful expression. "But it didn't pain me more than I did when I broke up with you."

"It was your decision, remember? Not mine." Piper said a little softer.

"Yeah, it was pretty much the one decision I'll regret my whole life." Jason said and let go of her hand. "I love you and I just wanted you to know that." he said and walked away. His last look at her kaleidoscope eyes showed that she was surprised. Didn't she know that he was mad for her? Well, she didn't. But she could suspect it.

"Jason." She shouted behind him. He turned. "You love me; why did you broke up with me? Wasn't I good enough or what?" Piper said and her eyes watered, as did Jason's. He sighed and walked to her quickly. He put his hands around her waist and finally kissed her. She put her hands around his neck pulling him closer and returned the kiss. Tears streaming down in both of their faces. When they pulled back for air, Jason spoke first.

"You're perfect, Piper. You are even better than I could have ever imagine." Jason said looking into her eyes. "I was blind and I couldn't see that you were the best thing that ever happened to me. So, I was stupid and I broke up with you. And now, I realized I didn't want Reyna or anyone else. I just wanted to be with you. And I'll get it if you don't want to be with me again. Just remember this; when I had to choose, I chose the wrong one. So, I'm giving you time to make your choice." Jason said and kissed her cheek just before he goes, leaving Piper alone in the arena.

**Clarisse**

Clarisse was dealing just fine with the demigod thing. She had been practicing in everything that seemed interesting to her; fighting? Absolutely. Archery? Not that much. Spear fighting? Hell, yeah! Sword fighting? Well, she practiced in case her spear failed her in a battle.

The whole 'you're-a-demigod' thing didn't have the slightest influence in her. Her mother was at Phoenix, so her only parent that could be a god was her father. And it made sense; she had never seen him. From her mother's descriptions he was a jackass. He never wanted kids. He just loved trying.

Clarisse knew that her constant anger was a characteristic she had taken from him. Her mother was never this angry. The only times that anger calmed down was with Chris. She would never admit it though. She was that kind of girl. And if Chris was a demigod too, everything would be normal again. Then, she started thinking about Chris's father. She excelled in war stuff, so a possibility was Ares –yes, Clarisse actually did paid attention to that lesson. Chris though had this mischievous look on his face. She had seen that in Travis and Connor sometimes, and Luke even wore that too. They could be siblings. She just had to find who was Travis's, Connor's and Luke's dad was and then she could start guessing. Speaking of, Chris was expecting her in the armory –again, because she loved the place- with his hands crossed in front of his chest.

_-Ursula 1000 – Kaboom!-_

"Hey there." Chris said and looked around. Clarisse checked as well and kept walking to him. She kissed him and responded.

"Hi. Did you find anything interesting?" Clarisse asked. Chris took the mischievous look she was thinking about earlier.

"Well, I was talking a walk around Camp yesterday and I saw something that I thought you'd love." Chris answered.

"Love? Is it a tank or something?" Clarisse said widening her eyes. Then, Chris turned and showed her a spear. "You didn't…" Clarisse said and walked to the spear with a look she wore only in this kind of things. "How?" she looked at Chris.

"Well, a son of Ares said that this spear belonged to a very strong daughter of Ares, but they don't remember her, so I thought it might be yours." Chris said smirking.

"Hell yeah it is! It's Backbiter!" Clarisse said remembering her spear's name.

"Yeah, he mentioned she called it like that." Chris said confused.

"Chris Rodriguez, I'm practically in love with you right now." Clarisse said and kissed him. He grinned against her lips and kissed her back.

"Oh, I'm in love with you too, Clarisse La Rue." Chris said still grinning. "And I mean it." He whispered.

"What makes you think that I don't?" Clarisse asked whispering back.

"I know that you do." He said whispering and kissed her neck. "Come on," he said pointing at the spear. "Give it a try. Ares is a possibility right?" Chris asked. Clarisse wondered how he knew that, but she remembered that he knew her better than anyone. Even herself. But she wouldn't admit it either. She threw the spear in near wooden target hitting its center.

"Oh, yeah." Clarisse said. "And I'm just warming up."

**Hazel**

Hazel was trying to find Frank from the moment she woke up. She lost him after she and Silena joined Piper last night. She had heard that he was in the armory with the other boys last night, but she hadn't seen him since then.

She was about to turn to the cabins when he collided with her. Boom! She crushed the ground.

"Hey! Where were you?" Hazel asked managing to get up. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I was wandering around camp. I feel like-" Frank paused. She could see that something was stuck in his mind.

"Like what?" Hazel said concerned. She put her hand on his cheek.

"Like I don't belong here." He said.

"I feel that way too." Hazel said. He looked in her eyes. "And I don't say it only to make you feel better. I say it for both." Hazel managed a smile. He smiled back.

"What could this possibly mean? I mean, we're both demigods according to Grover. But why do we feel that way?" Frank asked.

"I don't know. We'll find out in the afternoon." Hazel said. "Now, you sir, owe me a breakfast." She said with an eyebrow slightly raised.

"Yes, I do." Frank said and offered his hand. Hazel locked her hands with his and kissed his cheek. They walked together to the dining pavilion. A nymph offered them a couple of croissants. Since they didn't know their father was, they sat in the Hermes table.

"Gods, it's a really big Camp." Frank said sitting across Hazel.

"It is. But at this time everyone is doing their activities." Hazel said.

"How do you know that?" Frank asked confused. Hazel pointed at the amphitheater and the volley courts. You could see almost the whole Camp from up there.

"Only we are sitting here. Okay, maybe Percy and Annabeth as well." Hazel said pointing at them, who were obviously disagreeing about something. Frank turned and laughed. "Why are you laughing?" Hazel asked.

"Because I remembered something." Frank said.

"What?" Hazel asked curious.

"I think these two used to date or something." Frank confessed.

"You're joking!" Hazel said with her jaw almost dropping.

"No, I don't." Frank said smirking. "I can't remember where we were, but I think they were sleeping somewhere hugged. And after that, they were in trouble." Frank said. Hazel's jaw dropped entirely.

"No kidding…" Hazel said with eyes widened. "It does sound familiar though." she admitted. "Do you think they remembered that?"

"Well, I don't think so. They would be more awkward when they were around each other." Frank said.

_-Michelle Featherstone – Rest Of My Life-_

"Okay." Hazel said and the conversation closed. "Don't you think it's time to kiss me now?"

"Maybe." Frank said teasing her.

"Maybe?" Hazel said raising her eyebrow.

"Kidding." Frank said and kissed her. She kissed him back and put her hands around his neck.

**Silena**

Silena woke up with Charlie's hand hugging her. They had found a quiet place to sit and they were looking at the stars, they fell asleep. He was so peaceful and quiet as he slept that Silena bit her lip to restrain herself from kissing him. She wished her dreams were peaceful and quiet as well. But she had a terrible nightmare that night.

_She was in New York at night. She wore a warrior's armor –a familiar one. She attacked a giant snake. Before she could hit it, the snake threw a liquid thing in her face. She screamed from the ache and she figured it was poisoned. The ache in her face grew more and more when it reached an unbearable point. _

She woke up feeling the ache in her face. Charlie's hand that hugged her calmed her down. _'It was just a dream.' _She thought and breathed relieved. After five minutes, Charlie woke up and saw her awake.

"Good morning." He said in a sleepy way. Silena laughed and kissed him.

"Good morning." she said and grinned against his lips one more time.

"What happened?" he asked worried. He could always tell when something bothered her. His chocolate eyes were like looking through her, looking into her heart and immediately understood something was up.

"Nothing, just a bad dream." Silena answered.

"How bad?" Charlie asked trying to meet her eyes. "From one to ten?"

"Eleven." She murmured and hid into his arms.

"Hey, it's okay." Charlie tried to calm her down holding her in his arms. "It was just a bad dream. It's not real."

"It seemed like it was." Silena whispered kind of scared. She always tried not to show it, but with Charlie was different.

"I had bad dream as well." Charlie said meeting her beautiful eyes. "What happened in yours?"

"I-I think I died." Silena said. "What about yours?"

"I died too." Charlie said laughing at the coincidence.

"Charlie, it's not funny." Silena said.

"I know it isn't." he said back. "But let's hope they were just bad dreams, okay?"

"Hmm, okay." She answered and they got up.

_-Taylor Swift - Fearless-_

They were walking by the strawberry fields, where satyrs were singing a beautiful melody and the strawberries magically grew, and nymphs who were playing 'chasing' with some satyrs, when Charlie broke the silence between them.

"You know that I love you, right?" Charlie said.

"Yes, I do." Silena said and put her head at his shoulder smiling. "And I love you." she whispered to his ear and kissed his cheek. He gave her a kiss on the lips and put his hand around her waist, as they kept on walking.

**Annabeth**

This whole babysitting Percy thing? Really, really annoying. They must have fought about a bunch of stupid stuff over four times in twenty minutes. Their conversations were like:

Percy: "Oh, Annabeth look!"  
Annabeth: "That's a helmet Percy."  
Percy: "Yeah, I know. But how often do you find a helmet?"  
Annabeth: "In this Camp? Very often. And watch out. You almost collide with a satyr earlier."  
Percy: "Yeah, yeah, Mrs. Know-It-All."  
Annabeth: "See? That's why you and I couldn't be together."

After that, he stuck his tongue childish at her and crossed his arms like a four year old child when you take his toy because he broke the vase.

"Oh, come on! How much longer aren't we going to talk?" Annabeth said stepping in front of him. That was the time they were in front of the dining pavilion. No one was there except Frank and Hazel, who were obviously out on a date. _'That's good'_ Annabeth thought. Even with all these weird things that had been going those last few days, they had time for their selves. Her look turned back on Percy, showing him she was still expecting for an answer.

"Annabeth, I know we said we're going to wait until we remember things, but I just can't." Percy said finally uncrossing his arms.

"Percy, I just got out of an engagement." Annabeth said. "It's not something I can get over in a second." Annabeth said. Percy's eyes dropped on the ground like a baby's when it was sad.

"I'm sorry. I should have thought of that." He said and rubbed the back of his neck. Annabeth thought about something that would fix his mood.

"Come on." She said and he followed.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked running behind her.

"Here." she said and smiled at him. The canoe lake was lying in front of them.

"Wow." Percy said looking. "The view is amazing. How did you think of that?"

"I just have a feeling that this place is important." Annabeth said trying hard to remember what memory was connecting her to the lake.

"Yeah, me too." Percy said looking at her.

"Percy, I-", Annabeth started.

"Don't. Don't apologize for something you're totally right about." Percy said.

"I wasn't going to." Annabeth explained.

"Okay. Anyway, you're right. And I think you need some space. And I'm gonna give it to you. But there are a couple of things you need to know." Percy said smirking.

"Thanks and what are these couple of things?" Annabeth asked

"First, me being your friend won't change my feelings for you. Second, you don't get to be jealous of other girls hitting on me. And third, if you can possibly resist my irresistible charm, please don't date another guy." Percy said grinning and Annabeth groaned in disgust.

"Shut up, and you don't get to tell me who I'm gonna date or not." Annabeth said.

"Actually, I am your best friend so I can." Percy smirked.

"No, you can't."

"Fine, I can't." Percy said and walked a little away from her. "At least don't date anyone blonde with blue eyes. They're pretty hard to compete." Percy said and Annabeth started chasing him. She was faster, so when she reached him, she judo-flipped him, but she tripped fell on him. They both burst into laughs and got up.

Yeah, she could have fun with even if they weren't together.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Sorry if it sucked and sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Not enough time. Really, really hope you like and please REVIEWWWW. Thanks for favoring and following me and the story. You guys are really the most amazing people in the world. I love you.**

**See you soon.**

**Xoxoxo, Tina XD**


	10. The Meeting

**Hi again. Once again, I'm gonna updating every two or three days until September. When September comes I'm afraid I'll only update on weekends. Anyway, the two things I'm gonna ask from you are; a: Please do not shoot me. I'll update as fast as I can I weekends! And b: REVIEW people! The story needs some reviews. And I'd love to hear your ideas, your thoughts and if you think a chapter sucks or not. So, will you please review for me? Please? And if not for me, please for Percabeth? Puppy dog eyes? **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any PJO characters. We all know who owns these amazing characters (Rick Riordan but shh, don't tell anyone). I don't own the songs either. Their artists do. This is the last time I'm writing this. **

**I own David, Brook, Tina, Sarah, Kelly, Mark, Peter, Bonnie and the characters you haven't seen in any of the PJO's book. **

**Song: Switchfoot – Dare You to Move**

**CH. 10**

**Percy**

Percy really thought this meeting would be chaotic. Everyone had something to say that would bring tremendous changes in their lives. For example, Percy might was the son of Poseidon who made the gods swore they would take better care of their children. He might wasn't. He might was one of the eight, but again, he might wasn't.

The thing that tortured him the most though, was a specific blonde girl; was he related to her or not? He hoped not. Were they a thing in the past or they were just friends? He was dying for some answers or some memories. And like all of this wasn't enough, he was more confused than ever. She was getting out of an engagement and he knew she needed some space, and he was willing to give it to her. But what if this whole time she forgot about him? What if she found someone new? He would never be able to move on from that. He couldn't decide.

He walked into a big room that had a ping pong table in the middle. A lot of campers that looked familiar to Percy were sitting around it. Luke, Nico and Ethan were standing with their backs in the corner waiting for all of the campers to arrive. Beckendorf was sitting next to Silena, who was sitting next to that girl Chiron had introduced them the other day, Drew. Thalia, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Zoe, Bianca and Clarisse were on their seats as well. Travis and Connor were on the other corner of the room joking around with Leo. Chris with Will and Michael were talking near them. Jason and Rachel came in after Percy. Piper looked at Jason with a weird look that Percy couldn't read, and Jason looked back. He sat next to Frank and Lou; the other girl Chiron had introduced them.

"Hey, are you okay?" Percy asked Rachel and she nodded. She sat next to Thalia, the only empty seat that was left.

Chiron closed the door behind him and the meeting officially started.

**Thalia**

The meeting started and Thalia had no idea how she would tell the others the eight that had already died. Because even if she didn't want to admit it, she _knew_ the eight people that were dead. She avoided eye contact with them.

"Yesterday, a group of twenty one demigods arrived at Camp Half Blood." Chiron started talking and silence filled the room as he was talking. "Since we haven't seen a claiming in the past ten months, we can only claim these demigods by their skills and the information they will give us about their lives. Also, the Oracle was among this group, which I thought was impossible until the Spirit spoke a new prophecy." Rachel's face darkened. Thalia went to check on her earlier and she told her that she didn't remember a thing. Chiron though, found it perfectly normal.

Suddenly, Annabeth started saying the lines of the prophecy. "Eight of you are dead already, the Doors of Death were open steady, when you close the Book of Shadows, the dead will live among the others. All of you will remember, a great love will be tested, only the gods cannot remember, but when they do the two will fail them." she continued. "Aphrodite will fight over herself, so will Athena and Apollo themselves, not only them but many more, to help a love come back home." she finished the prophecy and everyone looked at her.

"How can you remember this thing?" Percy asked confused.

Annabeth sighed and answered. "I just do, okay? Something like that can't be forgotten in a moment."

"So, eight of the group are dead, we all know that is the line's meaning, right?" Clarisse asked. Thalia's eyes dropped on the table.

"Yes, I'm afraid that's the meaning. Anyone who knows those people's names?" Chiron said and his look stopped on Thalia who was staring at the table.

She lifted her look only to meet Luke's eyes staring at her and nodding.

"I do." Thalia said and straightened her back. Everyone looked at her and as cruel as it was, she disappeared every sign of emotion of her face and she looked everyone straight in the eyes.

Zoe sighed. "Well, tell us then."

Thalia gave her a look of confusion. "Would you just blurt out the names of eight people that you know and care about and they might be dead?" Thalia asked. Zoe didn't respond.

"Begin, child." Chiron said in a sympathetic tone.

"Luke Castellan." Thalia started. "Bianca Di'Angelo." Nico's eyes widened and stared at her. She hated herself for doing that. "Zoe Nightshade." she said without any trace of irony in her voice. "Ethan Nakamura." Rachel stared at Ethan. Thalia knew they didn't get along since their break up, but Rachel didn't want for Ethan to die though. However, Thalia continued not believing the name that came out of her mouth. "Silena Beauregard." she said and hid a small sob. Silena's face got as white as a paper. "Charles Beckendorf." Beckendorf, whose face got paler than Silena's when he heard her name, looked at Thalia. "Michael Yew." Michael's expression got tougher. "And Christina Walker." Tina knew it already so she just looked away. The silence was unbearable. Thalia looked down and silently cursed herself for doing this.

"Charlie, it wasn't a dream." Silena murmured and her empty look dropped at the table. Beckendorf didn't respond.

Thalia lifted her face and looked at everyone. She remembered some of the campers now. The one's she already knew. Some of them were kind of relieved; even they didn't want to show it.

Chiron coughed and every face turned on him. "Now that we know the names, we need to find out about the Doors of Death."

"I know about the Doors of Death." Nico said trying to get over his sister's death and the fact that she had come back to life. "I brought Hazel back through these doors before they close." Nico said remembering.

"What?" Hazel and Frank asked at once. Thalia's shock was as much as everyone else's.

"I found out you were my- our sister and I managed to bring you back." Nico continued. "I don't remember any details, just the fact." he said and slowly sat down on the floor. He put his hands on his head. He couldn't believe any of this.

Thalia got up from her chair and walked to him. "Nico-"

"No, Thals." he said and got up. "I don't really date you." He said and tried to process everything. "You didn't tell me about Bianca. Why didn't you tell me about it?"

Thalia's expression softened. "Nico, if I remembered that I would have told you."

"Just- just leave me alone, okay" Nico said in front of everybody and walked out of the room.

Thalia tried to follow him but Luke's hand kept her. "Hey, leave him. He needs some time alone." he said and looked her in the eyes much calmer now. Thalia looked at the door. She decided that Luke was right, so she went and sat at her seat.

Annabeth spoke then. "The line says _were_, which means they're closed now. That's why all eight of you are back. You must have passed the Doors before they close, just like Nico did with Hazel." She explained trying not to look at Hazel. "So, the most emergent thing is to find that Book of Shadows and close it, so you can stay here." she said and looked at Silena. Annabeth was the one that had kept her temper all this time. She was strong and smart. She would definitely survive this. Thalia used to be like this. Before Nico. She was strong too, but she used to be tougher.

"Right." Chiron agreed. "One more important thing; Percy is a son of Poseidon." Thalia looked at Percy. She knew about that. Annabeth had told her about him and she had remembered a battle between them in the woods.

"And I'm the daughter of Ares who owns Backbiter." Clarisse said pointing at a spear behind her back.

"How did you get that?" a camper asked angry.

"It's mine. It found me. You want me to prove it you?" Clarisse said answering in the same tone, maybe more aggressive.

"You bet I do little girl." The boy mocked but he stopped laughing, when Clarisse threw him the sword she had had on the woods the other day, stabbing his T-shirt on the wall.

Chiron got up and stopped them. "Both of you stop." He said with a voice no one could ignore. "Clarisse, you can prove that by challenging Fred in a battle. If you beat him, you're his sister since he's a son of Ares. And if you're the daughter of Ares who defeated the Drakon in the second Titan War, you're going to be counselor of the Ares Cabin." Chiron announced.

"So, that means the pretty face over here has to fight me, huh?" Drew said pointing at Silena. "Come on, it's pretty obvious she's an Aphrodite's daughter." She said like no biggy was on the table, even if Silena was dead. Or she used to be.

Silena looked at Drew with a furious look. She was a nice person, but if you pissed her off, you were screwed. "That's the only thing you noticed?"

"Um, yeah? What else? My position as Aphrodite's counselor is in danger. Hello?" Drew said making Thalia believe that she might actually agree with her. What was she doing?

"Charmspeak? Really? You use that on me?" Silena got up and asked pretty angry. Drew didn't respond. "It won't work on me sweetheart. And for the facts, yes, I'm challenging you. And by the way, this skirt is so last season." Silena said pointing at Drew skirt.

"You're on darling." Drew said getting up as well with an angry look on her face.

Then, Annabeth murmured something. "Aphrodite will fight over herself. The prophecy line."

"You're right." Thalia agreed. "So will Athena and Apollo themselves, not many them but many more! Annabeth, you found it!"

"I did?" Annabeth asked confused.

"Yeah!" Thalia said.

Annabeth was still confused but she managed to ask something. "But who do I have to fight?"

A blonde boy with grey eyes like Annabeth's spoke. "Me." he said and introduced himself. "I'm Malcolm, counselor of Cabin Six."

Before Annabeth could respond, Percy spoke. "Yeah, but when will all of these fights happen?"

"Tomorrow morning." Chiron answered. It was clear he didn't like this situation but he didn't have much of a choice. "After the breakfast you will train yourselves and at noon, you will fight. We will have finished before the Capture the Flag game."

"Okay." Percy agreed. He was staring at Annabeth since Clarisse had gotten up from the table. Maybe he remembered something that had to do with her. Thalia would bet that these too used to date. And not just dating. But their thoughts were interrupted by Zoe.

"Looks like we're gonna have an interesting morning." Zoe spoke after all this time she had remained silence.

**A/N: I know, it's short but it's a meeting. And for the facts, I didn't want to reach six thousand words. So, what did you think? I don't think it sucked that much. Well, tell me what you think in your REVIEWS which I love to read. About that Ares kid who is a counselor, I couldn't remember if Rick has mentioned any other camper's name who is a son or a daughter of Ares, so I own Fred too. Thanks again for favoring and following the story and me. I love you all really much. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**Xoxoxo, Tina XD**


	11. Reassuring,A Break Up And Sister Bonding

**Hey everyone! First of all, remember that Kelly monster that attacked Percabeth in chapter four? Well, from now on we will call her Helena Grain, cause an empousa named Kelly attacked to Percy and Rachel in the fourth book from the PJO original series, so, to make sure this character won't be confused, I changed her name. Now, I'm really happy because *drums please* we reached 21 reviews! I mean, like wow! It's my first story and I didn't think it would go that well! Thanks everyone that reviewed, favored and followed the story. You guys are A-W-E-S-O-M-E! Percabeth news: I'm not planning to make things that easy, so none of them remembers dating or something related yet. Please don't hate me. But, in case you're interested in a clue, read my author note in the end of this chapter.**

**Song: Passenger – Let Her Go**

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Any PJO Characters. King Rick Riordan Does. Also, to put an end to this whole Kelly-thing, I don't use any of Rick's monsters, except Mrs. O' Leary because I need her to 'hug' Percy. I don't own any songs either.**

***handle: I mean that thing that we close and open the door. If it is called that way, good for me, if it's not I mean what I said above.**

**Ch. 11**

**Percy**

Percy didn't sleep that night. He was thinking what could possibly expect them after the meeting. And the meeting wasn't a good experience.

A tall surfer showed him his cabin. Chiron said that now they knew who his father was, they would move his stuff into Cabin Three. When the surfer showed him the Cabin, Percy's jaw slightly dropped. It was a nice place. It had beautiful decorations that were hanging from the ceiling and a lot of beds. Empty beds. A huge window that seemed new was in the other edge of the Cabin. As he was observing the window, he noticed something as well. Something like a private room. Percy paced slowly there. He was ready to open the door, but he hesitated. What if behind this door were some pictures? Some pictures he didn't want to see? He let the door handle* before second thoughts pop into his head. He decided to find out about his past life some other time. He didn't need any more unpleasant surprises that day.

Around 4 am, he was still looking at the ceiling trying to figure something out. Anything that he would figure out might be useful. But he fell asleep thinking.

-In the morning-

Percy heard a voice whispering at his ear. When his vision cleared and the sound in his ears was coming in its actual MHz, he realized Annabeth was yelling.

"Percy, wake up!" Annabeth said grabbing a pillow from the next bed. She hit him with it, so he could wake up entirely.

"Ouch!" Percy protested. "Jeez, Wise Girl. Is that how you wake up people in the mornings?"

Annabeth sighed and threw the pillow to another bed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, get up Seaweed Brain and stop whining already."

"Uh, someone woke up cranky, didn't she?" Percy said rubbing the back of his head where Annabeth had previously hit him.

He got up and stared at Annabeth. "Do you want to see me naked Wise Girl?"

"Oh, shut up." She said and Percy grinned. She groaned in disgust and walked to the bathroom Percy's cabin had. Her head popped out just before Percy got his T-shirt out. "You're disgusting." she said and she hot entirely in the bathroom and Percy couldn't help but laugh.

Percy took out his T-shirt. "Well, you had your chance to leave." He didn't know if she peeked in, but he laughed anyway. "You're not getting another."

" . Very funny." Annabeth's voice came from the bathroom. "Are you done?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Sure? I mean, you're not playing a joke at me, are you?"

Percy smirked. "No, I'm not."

Annabeth reluctantly walked out of the bathroom with her eyes closed. She opened only her one eye to check and when she was sure, she opened both. "Come on, we have some battles to see."

"And _you_ have a battle to win." Percy said smirking, but Annabeth looked outside the window. Percy immediately understood something was wrong. "Hey," he tried to meet her eyes. "What's going on?"

Annabeth looked at him and smiled. "Nothing. Let's go." She said and tried to move to the door.

Percy's arm blocked her way. "Hey, what's really going on?"

Annabeth's eyes dropped for a moment at the floor, before she started staring at him. He shook his head questioningly. "It's just-" she paused. Percy lifted her chin, letting go immediately though. "It's just that I don't think I want to fight Malcolm."

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Because he was done a pretty good job all this time that I was 'out' and I don't think I can handle it now that I've missed so many things." Annabeth said and Percy burst into laughs. "Why are you laughing? It's not funny!" she said and slapped his shoulder.

"Actually, it is kind of funny."

"Come on! Stop it! You're supposed to be my friend." Annabeth said kind of cranky.

Percy stopped laughing, but giggles still came out of his mouth. "Yeah, but I'm laughing because I am your friend." Percy said smiling. Annabeth crossed her arms confused. "Annabeth," he said and dragged her in the closest bed and he sat down. "You're the one person in the whole world that I could possibly think to handle this situation better. You keep your temper when things get ugly, you're the smarter person I know and you always have a plan. Of course you can handle being Athena's Cabin counselor. You have managed to do it many years now."

"How do you know that?" Annabeth asked sitting next to him.

"I have a feeling and even if you don't want to admit it, I know you. Or at least a part of you." Percy said smiling. Annabeth smiled back and hugged him.

"Thank you Seaweed Brain." she whispered in his ear.

"Don't mention it." Percy whispered back. "I just told the truth." Percy thought about kissing her for a moment, but he knew this wouldn't be right. At least, not that moment.

Annabeth smiled and got up. "Come on, we have to go."

Percy smiled back and got up too. "Okay."

**Thalia**

That morning, Thalia looked like a zombie. She didn't manage to get not even one minute of peaceful sleep. She had to talk to Nico about the Huntresses and the whole Bianca thing. She didn't know if Nico would believe her though. He was hurt and he didn't want to talk.

She got up from her bed at eight o' clock and started walking in the Camp. She sat on the sword fighting arena watching some campers taking a sword fighting lesson. These kids would be like twelve or thirteen years old, so she guessed this was the junior class. She looked the other empty seats and saw Nico lying there. She run to him afraid that something might have happened to him.

She shook him to wake him up. "Hey, Nico. Wake up!"

Nico woke up and almost fell of the seat. "What happened?" he asked shaken.

"Nothing, I just woke you up." she said calmer now.

"Why?" Nico asked still shaken from the weird waking up.

"We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk." Nico said grumpy and tried to walk away.

Thalia grabbed his hand before he could. "Nico, I didn't know about Bianca." He stopped but he didn't turn. "If I knew, I would have told you."

"No, Thalia I don't think you would. And I think you knew about Bianca."

Thalia didn't let go of his hand, but her eyes dropped on the ground. "Yeah, maybe I had some suspicions about her, but I wasn't sure until the meeting."

Nico turned and looked at her. He was mad. "I don't care Thalia! You should have told me even if you weren't sure! This wasn't a way for me to find out! But I guess you preferred to be there for Luke than to talk to me." Nico said angrily.

Thalia's temper disappeared in a second. "What?" she said letting his hand go away. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me." Nico said.

"Luke is my friend and you are my boyfriend. I could never see Luke the way I see you now! In the past, maybe, but now I can't. And that had nothing to do with me, not telling you about Bianca."

"Yeah, unfortunately you're stuck with me." Nico said bitterly ignoring completely the last sentence. Thalia couldn't believe this.

"No, you don't understand. In my 'dating field', there is no one. No one. Not you, not Luke, not anyone because I am a Huntress." Thalia tried to explain, but Nico got to her first.

"That's bullshit!" Nico said. "That's just a cheap excuse to tell me you can't date me and go date that douchebag!" he said furious. Then, a lightning stroke outside the Camp's boundaries. Thalia guessed Artemis was angry.

"Nico, you should-" Thalia warned him looking worried at the sky, but Nico kept going.

"I mean, yeah, he is blonde and has blue eyes that you chicks are crazy about, but I wasn't expecting that from you!" Nico continued and Thalia turned her eyes him.

"Nico, stop-" Thalia tried again.

"And yeah, I admit it. I'm jealous because Luke, one way or another, gets what he wants. But I really didn't think he would get you too." he said, but a lightning stroke right next to him. Nico stopped talking.

Thalia crossed her arms. "I guess this means you should stop insulting me." Nico didn't answer. He was pretty shocked from the lightning. "Luke is nothing more than my friend. He used to be something in the past, but a lot of years have passed since that and a lot of things have changed. I can't see him the way I see you. But that doesn't mean he can't be my friend! I mean, two days ago, he was just a jerk I didn't even want to hang out with."

"Well, why do you want now?" Nico asked calmer.

"Because he was there for me when no one else wasn't. Even if almost a decade has passed since that, he was. So, I won't say I'm sorry for being there for him, cause I'm not. I won't say I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Bianca either."

"Why?" he asked again.

"Because not knowing some things, sometimes is the best." Thalia said and walked away. "Oh and Nico?" she turned one last time. He looked at her. "This time, I won't mind it, but if you ever cut me off while I'm speaking, you're a dead man." She smiled and walked away.

Nico run behind her. "Hey Thalia wait!" Thalia stopped and when Nico got to her, he tried to kiss her. Thalia turned her head and Nico kissed her cheek.

"I can't Nico. I'm sorry but I can't. I told you I'm a Huntress." Thalia said with an apologizing look. Nico sighed and pulled back smiling.

"Does this mean we're breaking up? Cause you're pretty much the best girlfriend I've ever had."

Thalia laughed a little. "I'm afraid so."

"Damn." Nico said. "We can still be friends though, right?" he said full of hope.

"Yeah, we can." she answered. "But not friends with benefits."

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!" Nico whined smiling. Thalia laughed and walked backwards.

"Goodbye Nico."

"Bye, Thals."

Thalia turned in front and her smile disappeared. She felt really bad. She had broken her swear and she had dumbed Nico. She never meant to do either of them. Maybe it was just her luck. She would end up all alone, not even a Huntress, watching Percy and Annabeth fighting like a married couple. She could live with the last part, but it would be better if she was a Huntress or in the worst case, have someone with her so they could mock these two together. Then, her logic knocked the door of her brain. She opened the door and the logic said: _'Hey, don't worry yet! You heard what Annabeth said; there is a possibility you haven't broken your Huntress's swear. The only thing you should do right now is to wait and see how things will go. Okay?' _Thalia loved her logic.

She kept walking until her eye caught Annabeth. Guess what she was doing? She was walking with Percy. Oh, Thalia would bet a billion dollars that these two used to date. But she wasn't sure so she kept her mouth shut and only a sarcastic giggle escaped.

**Annabeth**

Annabeth was heading to the sword fighting arena with Percy when Thalia joined them. She told them the arena was overcrowded, but the truth was that Thalia avoided someone. Annabeth knew that from the way she spoke, but she didn't say anything.

They practiced in archery –which Percy sucked at- and they dragged Thalia in the sword fighting arena.

"So, what will you choose?" Percy asked.

"I brought my own accessories Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said taking a knife out of her belt.

"You had this the whole time?" Percy asked surprised.

"Yeah, I found it yesterday in my jacket." Annabeth said like this wasn't weird at all.

"You two stop flirting and start fighting!" Thalia yelled from her seat. Annabeth gave her a grimace and Percy glared at Annabeth.

"You told her about the… you know?" Percy asked worried.

"Yeah, but I also told her that we're friends now." Annabeth said like she was used to these things. "What? Are you worried I might kick your ass too hard and hurt your ego?" she mocked him.

Percy smirked. "No, I'm just concerned about you Wise Girl."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

"Yeah. I'm worried that when I kick your ass, you might start feeling unsure again. I bet five gold drachmas to that." Percy mocked her back.

"Oh, no you didn't." Annabeth said and took her dirty brown jacket off; staying with the orange tank a girl had given her the previous day and Percy staring at her. "You're gonna pay this Seaweed Brain." She said and took her battle position.

Percy took one small step back slightly scared. "You're on Annabeth." He responded and clicked his pen. A bronze sword appeared and Percy smirked at Annabeth.

_-Santigold – Creator-_

Percy attacked with his sword, but Annabeth blocked his sword and kicked his gut. Percy backed off a little.

Thalia clapped and yelled from her seat. "Yay! GO ANNIE!

"For the millionth time Thalia; STOP CALLING ME ANNIE!" Annabeth yelled back as she avoided Percy's hit. She grabbed his hand and pulled it against her body. Percy tripped but he managed to straight his sword to Annabeth's direction.

"Oh, come on! You know you love it when I'm calling you Annie!" Thalia yelled again from her seat.

Annabeth blocked Percy's sword again as she was pulling him and kicked him in the chest with her knee. Percy fell down in the ground and coughed a little. Then, Annabeth responded to Thalia. "No, I really don't like it when you're calling me Annie!"

"Ouch, that hurt Wise Girl." Percy said as he was getting back on his feet.

"Wait and see what's coming next. You're gonna love it." Annabeth smirked sarcastically.

Percy pretended he'd hit her from the right and the last minute he hit her from the left. Somehow, Annabeth manage to spin and block his hit with her knife one more time. Now, they were something like hugged. Percy stood behind Annabeth, who was blocking his sword in the front and with her other hand was trying to grab Percy's left arm, but he grabbed hers first.

Thalia yelled again. "Oh, look at you two! You're so cute now! Annie, I'm taking a photo!" she said searching Annabeth's jacket.

A laugh escaped Annabeth's mouth, into her heavy breathing. She could feel Percy's breathing in her neck. She tried to free her hand, but Percy was holding it steady. He pushed his sword against her knife, but she pushed back. Then, a 'click' heard from Thalia's direction.

"Okay, you can move now!" She yelled happy, so the photo was good. A photo. Yeah, that was all she needed.

"Hey, Thals!" Annabeth shouted at Thalia. "Why don't you come closer to take us a better one?"

"Great!" Thalia said running with Annabeth's phone on her hand. "Percy, say cheese." Percy turned his head and Annabeth turned too. The last moment she closed her eyes, while Percy didn't.

_Flash!_ Thalia took the photo and a bright light blinded Percy. Annabeth winked at Thalia and she winked back with meaning. Annabeth pushed harder with her knife and managed to free her hand. She turned and punched his face with left hand and disarmed his right hand with a skilled technique. She punched him again in his gut and she finished him off with a kick.

"Show is over Seaweed Brain. Give me my money." she laughed giving a high five in Thalia.

"Oh, I hate you both." Percy said touching his nose. Annabeth laughed harder offered her hand to help him get up. He took it.

"Told you I would hurt your ego." Annabeth smirked raising her eyebrow.

Percy mimicked her and searched his pocket. "Damn, I only have three gold drachmas. And I need to Iris message my mom." He said and looked at Annabeth with a guilty look.

"Yeah, sure. And what are you gonna tell her? 'Hey mom! A giant purple hole took me to a magic summer camp and my life is probably in danger! But hey, it's okay!'" Annabeth said and she demanded her money.

"You can be a bitch sometimes, you know that?" Percy said.

"Yes honey, I know that." Annabeth answered mockingly. "Now, my money."

Percy gave her the three gold drachmas. Annabeth looked at them and gave one to Thalia. "Hey, why is she getting one?" Percy whined.

"Because she's my best friend." Annabeth explained.

"I'm your best friend too!" Percy protested.

"Yeah, but I know her longer." Annabeth said.

"You don't know that." Percy pointed his finger.

"Yes, I but have a feeling." Annabeth answered. "Besides, you still owe me two more drachmas. When you give me those, I might cut you some slack." She smiled.

"Fine." Percy said disappointed.

Annabeth hugged both Thalia and Percy and asked. "So, where are we going next?"

**Piper**

Piper hadn't talk to anyone since last afternoon. She tried to find Silena this morning, but she guessed she was preparing for her battle with Drew. Silena could definitely be an Aphrodite's daughter. She was beautiful and she kept up with fashion stuff. Piper on the other hand, had no idea who could be her mother. She thought Athena was cool. She hoped she was her mother or a goddess like Artemis. But the latter hope was practically ruined when she found that Artemis had taken a virginity swear.

And like this wasn't enough, she had Jason. Jason had practically told her that he was still in love with her and that he wanted her back. Piper wanted to get back together with him, but she was afraid that she would get hurt again. Speaking of, Piper was sure that Drew had targeted Jason. You could tell by the way she was looking at him yesterday. Okay, maybe not just him. Luke and Percy as well. But a little bird had sung to her that conversation between Drew and her minions.

"_Holy Aphrodite did you see Jason Grace?" a minion asked._

"_I know sweetie." Drew replied. "But did you see that other hot stuff that was standing on the wall?"_

"_Oh my gods, totally! Luke Castellan is so hot." Another minion answered._

"_Yeah, but I'm targeting that cute raven haired guy with those amazing green eyes." Drew said dreamily. "No, he's taken. I'll take Jason Grace."_

"_Well, they're all single." The first minion informed Drew._

"_Even better, darling." Drew said and took that really mean look._

Piper had started to dislike Drew since Silena challenged her. She knew Drew never played with the rules. Silena had figured it out when Drew tried to charmspeak her.

Her eye finally caught Silena in the armory. She was getting prepared as Piper had guessed.

"Hi." Piper said when she walked in.

Silena turned and tried to give her a smile. "Hi Pipes. What are you doing here?"

Piper smiled and answered. "I was looking for you actually."

Silena looked at her confused. "Me?"

"Yeah, I was looking for you along with Annabeth since yesterday evening actually, but I couldn't find you." Piper said and when Silena heard 'yesterday' her face darkened. So did Piper's. "How are you feeling?"

Silena sighed a little. "Well, I'm super if you think that I'm supposed to be dead. And that bitch doesn't make things easier." She was clearly talking about Drew.

"I know she's not. But this is why bitches exist; to make our lives miserable." Piper said and Silena laughed a little. "I was stupid for wanting to be one of the eight, wasn't I?" Piper asked with an apologizing look.

Silena left whatever she was doing and walked to her. "You were a little." Silena said and they both laughed. "Frankly, I can't say I'm surprised."

"What?" Piper asked.

"From the moment I heard the prophecy, I was praying that Charlie wouldn't be one of the eight. When I heard my name, I knew it was true. But I still can't believe that Charlie-" she stopped. She couldn't believe the words yet. Piper totally understood that.

Then Silena broke down. Piper stepped forward and hugged her. "Hey, it's gonna be okay." she said hugging her tightly.

"It won't." Silena sobbed. "If we don't close that Book of Shadows quickly, we're gonna die. Or in the worst case, the people we love might die." She continued.

Piper pulled back a little and looked Silena in the eyes. "Hey, don't think like that. Everything is going to be okay because we have an awesome team, okay?"

"Yeah? And who would that be?" Silena asked pessimistic.

"First of all, Annabeth, who is the living Wikipedia, Thalia, Luke and Clarisse who will easily beat any monsters we will meet and then they will fight about who killed more. Charlie and Leo, who will made us the most amazing weapons in the world. Percy and Jason, who will be our leaders. Nico, Ethan, Hazel and Frank, our best supporting team and fighting group ever. Michael, Will, Zoe and Bianca, the best archers I've ever seen. Chris, Rachel, Katie, Travis and Connor who will make our mood on a daily basis. And you, who will kick every bitchy monster that come in our way. Want more?" Piper said.

"And you, who will use charmspeak on us to get more confident." Silena added smiling.

"What? I didn't use charmspeak. I just believe what I say." Piper said confused.

"That is the true charmspeak. Piper, you're a daughter of Aphrodite." Silena said and hugged her again. Piper stood shocked.

"That means..." Piper said still shocked.

"You're my half-sister!" Silena said excited. Piper smiled excited as well.

"Yeah!" she said and returned the hug. "But that also means Drew is my sister." She said not that excited.

"Well, look on the bright side; we're two and she's one. It won't be that bad after all." Silena smiled.

"Yeah, it won't." Piper agreed.

Then, a man that looked like a surfer walked in the room. "Silena Beauregard?"

"Yes?" Silena said.

"It's time for your battle." he said. Silena's expression hardened a little, but the smile never disappeared from her face.

"Come on sis, let's go show Drew who's in charge." Piper encouraged her. Silena laughed and they walked out of the room together.

**A/N: So? What did you think? Next chapter: the battles. Now, the clue: Percy will remember certain things, but Annabeth won't. She will know Percy was something important to her, but she won't know that they were together. She will fall in love with him all over again. Thank you so much for following, favoring, reviewing and reading the story. You are amazing! Love you all. Chapter 12 coming soon! ;)**

**Until then, **

**Xoxoxo, Tina XD**


	12. The Battles and Capture The Flag Game

**Hi again. Really sorry for not updating yesterday. In this chapter, the battles! Get ready to see Drew VS Silena, Clarisse VS Fred (that dude anyway), Annabeth VS Malcolm and claimings. After these, a Capture the Flag Game. Long chappy, get ready. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I'm a Greek dyslexic teenage girl. Blame it there. Thanks for reviewing, favoring, following and reading the story. Hope you like this chapter. :)**

**Silena**

Silena was ready to face Drew. She had Piper –her recently-found half-sister-, Charlie –who she hadn't spoken with since yesterday, but he would be there smiling- and all of her friends. She would win this thing.

She and Piper walked into the swordfighting arena. She spotted Annabeth wearing her armor and talking to Percy, whom Silena wanted to fix her up with –seriously now, they were adorable together- and Thalia talking to Chiron. How could Thalia remember? Silena didn't remember anything, except her death. So did Charlie. Anyone else? She couldn't say. Annabeth seemed to remember some things, but not too much. Luke didn't speak during the meeting. Maybe he already knew some of the names. If he did and he put Thalia to say the names, he was really mean. This would be cruel. She stopped thinking the possible scenarios though. She needed to focus on Drew, so she could beat her. Her weaknesses, her strong moves, everything.

Speaking of, Drew was already in her armor and held a sword in her right hand. She looked at Silena and gave her a mean smirk. Silena locked her eyes with hers. She wasn't afraid of her. She smirked back meaner and Drew's smile disappeared. She put her sword back to her belt and started gossiping again with her minions.

Piper looked at her and sighed. "You know, she's never going to change. _After_ you beat her, she's still going to treat people the same way, not to mention her first goal will be to take your place again." she said.

Silena smiled. "I know. But wait, how do you know?"

"I'm not sure so I can't really say." Piper whispered a little.

"Not even to your sis, McLean?" Silena smirked.

Piper groaned laughing. "Well, I'm not sure and I don't want to distract you from your fight, sis." She smirked back.

Silena laughed and hugged Piper. She returned the hug and whispered at Silena's ear. "Kick her ass, sis."

"I will." Silena said and pulled back smiling.

She walked to that table where they kept some weapons especially for this occasion. She observed the weapons; knifes, war hammers, axes, swords, spears and bows. Silena knew exactly what she would use. But before she had a chance to take her weapons, everybody stopped talking and said an "Aw". Suddenly, everybody bowed and Silena looked at Michael and Will in awe. A burning eye with a crossbow and a lyre appeared above their heads

"Hail, Will Solace and Michael Yew, Sons of Apollo." Chiron said. "God of Arts, Divinationand Archery. Brother of the goddess Artemis." He finished and he bowed as well.

When everybody got up, they looked at Will and Michael with awe. They must have been the first that were claimed in months. It was pretty awkward though, you could tell by their faces. They weren't use to this.

"Okay," a fat short man said behind Chiron. "Let's finish with this whole battle thing and then let's go to sleep. Or at least I will." he said and everyone got back to what they were doing. Silena took her weapons and walked to Annabeth's direction.

"What just happened?" Silena whispered to Annabeth. She was sitting with Percy –see?-, but Percy was arguing on something with Thalia.

"I think that Apollo just claimed Will and Michael." Annabeth whispered at her.

"Yeah, I know. What are we doing now?" she whispered back.

"The only thing we can do now is fight our battles." Annabeth said and her eyes stared someone behind Silena.

Silena turned and saw a familiar Asian guy. "Oh my gods." She murmured. "He's supposed to be dead."

"Oh, we're in so much trouble." Annabeth said turning her look away from that guy.

"Why?" Silena asked confused. "Lee isn't dead. Isn't that good?"

"The prophecy said eight are dead already. If Lee is here, that makes nine dead people. No offence." She said looking at Silena.

"None taken." Silena answered quickly. "Hey, you remember Lee. What else do you remember?"

"Nothing specific. Just moments and some persons."

"Who?" Silena insisted wanting to remember as well.

"Thalia, you, Rachel, Luke, Charlie and everyone in the camp. Almost everyone." she said and her voice caught a little. Her eyes dropped on the ground just for a moment.

"Percy?" Silena asked trying to meet her eyes. Annabeth nodded negatively. "You don't remember anything about him?"

Annabeth stood still for a moment. "I do remember him drooling in a bed. He was younger though, twelve or thirteen years old. Then, just a... 'picture' in my mind; me, him and Rachel running in something like a palace. But mostly, I just feel that he's important to me."

Then, the fat man shouted. "Silena Beauregard and Drew Tanaka! Come here, we don't have all day." he said kind of cranky.

"I gotta go now." Silena said and Annabeth hugged her. She was as surprised as she was when she heard her name coming out of Thalia's mouth announcing she was one of the eight. Annabeth never hugged someone without reason, unless you hugged her.

"Go and win this thing Silena." she whispered at her ear and pulled back.

"I'll do my best." she said and walked to Chiron's direction.

Drew's mean smirk reappeared. So did Silena's.

Chiron passed a warrior's helmet in both of them. "You know the rules; you can't kill each other."

"Hmm, pity." Drew and Silena said at once.

"Okay." Chiron continued confused. "You can't amputate your opponent. Charmspeaking is allowed since it's an Aphrodite battle. You are allowed to carry two weapons." Chiron finished. _'Great' _Silena thought. "Let the battle begin."

Silena heard Tina's voice coming from the seats. "And may the odds be ever in favor."

Thalia responded. "Hey, that's my line."

"Sorry." Tina apologized.

Silena took out her spear and Drew took out her sword. Or better, her swords. She had two swords and looked like a summoner from League of Legends. Yeah, she had noticed Travis and Connor play this game. Silena was more of a social networking person that a gamer –she spent her time in MySpace for example. A laugh played in her lips.

_-The Black Eyed Peas – Get Started-_

Drew started circling around her, but so was Silena. "Laughing already darling? You shouldn't. You have one weapon; I have two. You're done."

"Well, not as done as you will be." she and waited.

"Haha, you wish." Drew said more angrily and attacked first. Silena managed to block her and span her spear around her arm. Wow, how did she do that? No idea. Suddenly, a lot of voices were heard from the seats. The crowd had started to pick a side.

She heard Clarisse yelling for a moment. "YOU GO GIRL! SHOW 'EM WHAT YOU GOT!" Silena wanted to laugh so badly. She gave Drew an evil grin instead.

"Oh, we're just getting started." Silena said and attacked with more confidence now. Drew managed to block her attack a minute before Silena's spear hit her. With a skilled move, Silena disarmed Drew's left hand. Great; one out, one to go.

Drew's smile disappeared at all and tried to grab her sword back, but Silena stabbed her spear in the ground again and used it as a poll. She kicked Drew at her face before she could take her sword, and kicked the other sword off her hand. Drew was completely unarmed. Unfortunately, Silena was too. She stabbed the spear at the ground so hard, she couldn't take it out. She made sure though that Drew couldn't grab any of her swords by kicking them as far as she could.

Drew laughed sarcastically. "You can't do anything. It's a tie. You didn't win." She said and paced slowly to Silena.

"Oh, I think I did, sweetheart." she responded and when Drew was close enough she ducked to avoid her punch and pushed her to the ground. Quicker than the wind, Silena took her knife out and placed it close enough to Drew's neck. "Never mess with a dead daughter of Aphrodite." she whispered.

Drew stood absolutely still and Chiron announced. "Silena won!" He turned to Silena's direction and nodded to let Drew go. Silena got off Drew and offered her hand to help her get up. Drew looked at her widening her eyes.

"Look, you will have to put up with me for a long time. You don't want to be my enemy. Besides, you're my sister. So, take my hand." Silena said. She knew it was the right thing to do. Drew was her family and they were alike in so many things, although none of them would ever admit it. And she was in a good mood, so she did what was right. Drew looked at her without any sense of sarcasm or meanness. She took her hand and the whole crowd clapped and yelled happily.

"Silena Beauregard, you're the new counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin!" Chiron announced. Silena felt happy and looked at Piper who was clapping and yelling louder than anyone. Then, a memory popped into her mind. She was sure it wasn't her memory because this happened long after she had died. She knew what she had to do. She would be even happier after that.

"Wait!" Silena shouted for a moment. Everybody went silent. "It's not right."

"What?" Drew asked like she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"It's not right." Silena repeated smiling. "Piper should be the Aphrodite counselor." Everyone looked at Piper who was staring at Silena.

Piper stepped forward to Silena. "Emm, what are you doing?" she asked and a laugh escaped from her mouth.

"I'm doing what's right and what is needed to be done so things will be like they used to be." Silena explained still smiling. She turned to the crowd. "I'm dead." she said. "I'm dead and I can't be Aphrodite's counselor. So, Piper should be, like she used to be before all of this happens."

"Wait, what?" Piper asked confused with her eyes widening more and more.

"I think I saw your memory. I know it sounds crazy, but you became the Aphrodite counselor after a mission you, Jason and Leo had succeed in." she said. "So, you are the new counselor of the Aphrodite's Cabin.

"Hey, wait, wait, wait." Drew said confused and slightly irritated. "You can't do that."

"Actually, I can." Silena said and looked at Chiron. "Now that I won the previous counselor I am the new one. Well, if I want to, I can make someone else a counselor."

"Why would you do that?" Drew asked the same confused but more irritated.

Chiron stepped in before Silena could answer. "Because I remember Mrs. McLean here. She challenged you Drew, and she won because she had participated in a mission, which was one more than you had."

"That's why." Silena added. Piper didn't speak. She was as shocked as everyone else. "Congratulations." Silena whispered at her.

Piper smiled and looked at Chiron. "Well, Piper McLean, you're the new Aphrodite's Cabin counselor!" he announced and the crowd yelled even louder.

Now that was the thing that Silena would call happiness. At least that's how she felt. And Charlie was there smiling and yelling happy as well. Absolute happiness.

**Annabeth**

Silena's battle with Drew had ended up better than Annabeth could ever think of. Piper was a daughter of Aphrodite, which was really weird, and she was the new counselor of Aphrodite's Cabin, Silena had won Drew and now, Clarisse was facing Fred. Everything went great if you except the fact that Annabeth didn't feel sure about herself at all. She was freaking out. Percy had told her that she was just being insecure, but the doubt had grown inside her like a cancer. What if she lost? Then things wouldn't get back to normal.

'_Get it together Annabeth. You can't show weakness now. If you do, you won't survive.' _She heard her mom saying in her head. This was definitely something her mom would tell her in a moment like this. She would stay strong in a situation like this. Annabeth knew she could be stronger than her mom sometimes. But as she thought, sometimes.

The battle between Clarisse and Fred began. The crowd was so silent you could hear their whispers.

"Fred, Freddie, Freddinie." Clarisse mocked Fred a little bit. "Wanna know how true warriors fight?"

Fred immediately lost his temper, let a scream out and attacked Clarisse from her right side. Big mistake. Clarisse blocked his sword with a technique Silena used before, only quicker and more efficient. And by that, she meant that Clarisse blocked his sword and actually found time to kick him in his gut. The kick was so strong that it pushed Fred over to a camper that was seating next to Chiron. So much for the 'please-don't-stand-so-close-to-the-battlefield'.

Fred got up and whispered something between 'damn-I'm-screwed' and 'I'm-gonna-kill-that-bitch' and attacked Clarisse with his knife. Clarisse stroke Fred's shield with Backbiter and kicked him again, this time on the chest. She didn't show mercy. Oh yeah, she was definitely a daughter of Ares. Fred managed to get up and took one last shot. Clarisse laughed ironically and punched him with her left arm. He tried to get up, but he couldn't.

"Clarisse won!" Chiron said and the crowd went from silent to super excited. "You're the new counselor of the Ares's Cabin!" Clarisse yelled and kissed Backbiter, saying something like "Oh, you're such a good boy." Annabeth laughed and cheered her as well. Clarisse hugged Chris and kissed him, causing the crowd to go louder. Then, she hugged everyone that had come with them. She gave Annabeth a tight hug.

"Congratulations!" Annabeth said happy.

"Thank you!" Clarisse responded still thrilled by her victory. "Good luck Annie, but I doubt that you're gonna need it." She grinned and Annabeth laughed.

A hand grabbed her shoulder just before she walks to the arena. "She's right you know. You're not gonna need it." Percy said smirking.

Annabeth smiled. She was glad he was there that moment. "I think I am." she admitted.

Percy jumped next to her and locked his eyes with hers. "Hey, you've beaten me easily. How hard can it possibly be to defeat-?"

"-me?" she finished. "Cause it won't be any easier, Percy. He practices every day, I practiced only one time since I got here. He studies every day, I just got back from summer vacations! He's definitely in a better emotional mood than me because he didn't got engaged and later found out that his fiancé had cheated on him!" she said and thank gods, she didn't break down. "The odds aren't exactly in my favor."

"They never are in our favor Annabeth, don't you see it?" Percy said coming closer. "They never are but still, we keep fighting against our luck every day of our lives. That is what makes us great –that is what makes _you_ great.'' He said and she looked him in the eyes. He thought she was great. "Sometimes, I get so pissed at my luck that I just want to give up. And one time, I did. I gave up. I got bored of trying again and again. If my mom and Tina weren't there to get me back, I wouldn't be here."

"Where would you be?" Annabeth asked.

"Probably in a stripper's club." he said with a serious look that later turned into a smirk. "Kidding, Wise Girl."

Annabeth crossed her arms and glared at him. "Ha-ha, very funny. Hilarious." she answered sarcastically.

"It's just that if you give up, you'll be lucky if you get back on your feet again. And _I_ won't let you give up Annabeth. I won't. Not now, not ever. So, you will get out there and show Malcolm what it means to be... you." he finished and waited for her answer. She looked at him like she would punch him any moment now. Instead, she stepped forward and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug.

"Thank you Percy. You're the best Seaweed Brain in New York." Annabeth said with her eyes closed.

"Not in the world?" Percy asked smirking still hugging her.

"No, just in New York." Annabeth answered smirking as well. Her smirk disappeared when she pulled back.

"Works for me." Percy responded and they both laughed. "Well, go!" he said pointing to the arena.

"Just one more thing." she said and leaned in. Percy was about to lean too, when a punch in his gut landed him back on reality. "This is for the stripper's club." she whispered and walked happily to the arena.

"You go girl!" Percy screamed from his seat in pain.

Annabeth saw Malcolm across her. He smiled friendly and she gave him a smile too. She remembered him, or at least some stuff they used to do together. They weren't really bonded but they cared for each other like a brother and a sister would do.

Once the fight started, Thalia's voice broke the silence. "COME ON ANNIE! KICK HIS ASS!" Tina followed with: "YEAH, ANNABETH GO!" and Rachel finished with: "YAY ANNABETH! YOU'LL EAT HIM FOR DINNER!"

Annabeth wanted the earth to swallow her, but she unwished it immediately. She had seen way too much weird things the last few days.

Malcolm laughed for a moment. "Seems like you have one hell of an audience, sis."

"Don't do that." Annabeth said more serious.

"Do what?" Malcolm asked confused. They were both circling around each other.

"That." Annabeth answered. "Being nice to me and think that I won't fight or that I'll give up. Trust me, I invented that skill."

"Whatever you say Annie." Malcolm said. He waited for her attack. Annabeth could tell by his look. Now that he called her Annie, her instincts took over.

_-Yeah Yeah Yeahs – Rockets To Swallow-_

Although the best offense is defense, she did attack, but as Percy would call it, she attacked Annabeth-style. She pretended she would hit his head from the right side, but with a quick flip she hit him from his left side near his rips. He blocked her, but not before she could manage to scratch him.

Malcolm morhpaced from the pain. Annabeth backed off before he could hit her. She turned her look for just a moment and caught Percy staring worried. Malcolm looked at her. He knew he wouldn't make it if she attacked another time, so he attacked first; exactly what Annabeth wanted him to do. She easily blocked his sword, avoided the shield and grabbed his arm, exactly like she had done with Percy, only this time, she pulled it harder. She pulled him harder and harder over her shoulder, until he hit the ground in front of her. What had she just done? She looked at the seats; everyone was looking in awe.

She had judo flipped him. He got up and almost tripped again. She could tell he was getting dizzy. She ducked and stroke him with a back spinning kick, causing him to hit the ground again.

He got up again. He was so stubborn. He didn't attack though. He waited for his vision to clear. Annabeth slightly sighed and walked to him.

"You're letting me win, aren't you?" Annabeth said shocked. She knew he could do much more. "Here, let me help you."

"No." he murmured and stepped back. "You need to win."

Annabeth's shock got bigger when he said that. "Why?"

"Because I remember you. And Percy. Everybody." he responded. "You need to win me."

"I don't want to do it. I mean, I'm gonna win anyway but I don't want to hurt you." she said

"You have to." Malcolm whispered weakly. She really didn't want to do it, but she asked him one last question.

"K.O.?"

"K.O." he said.

Annabeth dropped her eyes to the floor and then looked at him coldly. Malcolm nodded and he attacked her. She easily avoided him and hit his back with the haft of her knife. She kicked him with her knee in the chest and punched him one last time. Once he hit the ground, he didn't get up again. Annabeth checked to see if he's breathing. Thank gods he was. She closed her eyes relieved and looked at Percy, who was clapping along with the crowd.

She kept looking at him when she saw worry forming in his face. Chiron stepped forward, checked Malcolm before two demigods take him to the infirmary and he announced again. "Annabeth won! She's the new counselor of Athena's Cabin!" and for one more time the crowd yelled happily again.

-A few minutes before the Capture the Flag Game begins-

Annabeth had spent her whole noon at the infirmary watching over Malcolm. She needed to know what he meant when he said that she had to win. She wore her armor one more time and looked at her knife. Luke had given that to her when she was seven. She remembered that clearly. She focused on the memories she already had; her mom, her fake meeting with Percy, the kiss before they get here, her feelings, Thalia and Nico. Nothing new came up. She wanted so bad to remember Percy. Maybe he was right. Maybe they were together in the past and they just didn't remember. No, she couldn't think like this. If she believed they were and she later finds out they weren't, it would be a little disappointing. Okay, a lot. Okay! It would be tons of disappointment.

"Hey." Percy's voice heard from behind her and she turned kind of surprised. "Did I scare you or something?"

"No, you just caught me of guard." Annabeth said slightly relieved. "I was just thinking about some stuff."

"What stuff?" Percy asked.

"Nothing important." she said and smiled. That was a lie. A big one.

"And why don't I believe that?" Percy smirked.

"Because you always think something is up with me." she said smirking back. She tried to convince him, but she knew he always trusted his instincts. He would ask again at some point.

Percy laughed and looked at someone. Someone Annabeth was staring before. "Hey, who's that? He looks kind of familiar."

Annabeth looked around to make sure no one was listening. "That's because you know him. It's Lee Fletcher. He died the year the battle of the Labyrinth happened." she said and grimaced at herself, if that was even possible. How did she know about that? And why did that year seemed really important to her? She didn't react weirder than Percy though, whose eyes widened and turned to her as soon as she finished her sentence. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Annabeth, I remembered something." Percy said still with that weird look.

"What?"

"That you-" he started but he didn't get the chance to finish his words, because the horn was heard.

"Everybody gather here!" Chiron's voice called everyone to gather where he was.

Percy and Annabeth ran there. "Hey, tell me." she whispered to him while they were running.

"Tell you later." he whispered and avoided her eyes. What could be so shocking that Percy avoided her eyes? Maybe it had something to do with their past, their personal past. She would find out one way or another.

**Percy**

She had kissed him? Percy couldn't believe it. I mean, it was good news for him, but he didn't know about Annabeth. The memory was just like a GIF; she had looked at him like she wanted to punch him but instead, she kissed him. And not just a touch in the lips, a real kiss. And it had pretty much everything; feelings, worry, suspense, just like a movie. And his mind kept repeating the scene, so it looked like GIF.

Chiron was standing in the dining pavilion and all the campers were running there.

"Okay then, since we have new-old campers here, let's announce the teams one more time." he said. Chiron cleared his throat and started saying the teams. "Hmm, Cabins One, Three, Five, Six, Ten, Eleven, Fourteen, Sixteen, Eighteen and Twenty are the Blue Team. The Red Team is the rest of the cabins."

"Emm, Chiron?" Thalia's voice was heard through the crowd. "The Huntresses are in Cabin Eight, right?"

"Right." Chiron responded.

"So, will I go to Cabin Eight or One?" Thalia asked.

"Since you're a Huntress, you'll go to Cabin Eight. Zoe used to be the leader of the Huntresses, which made her counselor, but since she's one of the eight and you're the current leader, you're the counselor." Chiron said and his voice caught a little. You could say he had seen too many heroes die. He was used to it but it didn't make it any easier.

But wait, Cabin Six is Annabeth's Cabin. And Cabin Five was Ares, so Clarisse was with his team as well. The Huntresses were too. Something in Percy's gut was telling him he would win this thing easy.

"Okay, Blue Team come here!" a brown haired guy said. "So, hi, I'm Nate, the current leader for this game for those who just got into Camp. I'm a son of Hebe."

"Pleasure." Tina, Thalia and Percy said at the same time. Heck, they were definitely related.

"So, I'm gonna need Percy at our right border and Tina on the left one. One more person will go with each one of them. Now, Silena, Drew, Piper, Lacy and Mitchell will stay here guarding the flag. The rest of the Aphrodite Cabin will stick thirty feet away from the river. The rest of us attack." he completed.

Annabeth studied him. She was clearly thinking about the strategy. "Nice plan. But don't you think you could send the Huntresses –who are just three people- support the first line? And maybe you could put Ares's and Athena's kids in the front lines, once they have more experience than the other campers? And support them from right and left with the rest of the campers?" Annabeth suggested. Nate and Percy stared at her in awe. It was pretty much the perfect plan.

"Wow." Nate finally said locking eyes with her. "You seem to know how to do this better, aren't you?" he said with no irony in his voice.

"Well, it just seems more logical." she said raisings her shoulders.

"I agree." Nate said. "And since you knocked Malcolm out a few hours ago, you'll come with me in the front lines."

Percy widened his eyes and felt his chest ready to explode. This guy was into Annabeth. Everyone could see it. He wanted to do something but Nate was in charge. He looked at Thalia and she nodded. It was clearly she didn't like this Nate guy and neither did Percy. Different reasons though. Suddenly, a voice was heard through his head. _'If you don't say something, I will and trust me you're not going to like it.' _the voice said. _'She's right Percy. And I'm gonna speak too.' _a second voice said. He knew both of them; Tina and Thalia. He understood how Tina could communicate with him unconsciously, but how could Thalia? He didn't have time to think about it. He had to say something.

"But who's gonna come with me?" he asked and he wanted to slap himself immediately. Really, that was the best he could do?

"What do you mean?" Nate asked. Annabeth looked at Percy along with everyone else.

"Well, Annabeth is the only person I have dealt with a monster before –as long as I can remember- and we have actually survived. I know I can trust her watching my back." Percy said. Better one, he thought.

"What monster?" Nate asked again with no irony in his voice.

"An empousa." Annabeth said shooting Percy a look. He breathed relieved. He liked Annabeth sticking up for him.

"Oh, okay then. Maybe some other time." he said kind of disappointed. Percy really wanted to kill that guy. How could he be into a girl he just met? Then again, Percy had a crush on her since he saw her in that beautiful dress with her princess's curls falling back to her back. Gods, he really needed to stop doing that. Annabeth nodded to Percy and they ran to their positions.

As they walked through the trees, Annabeth broke the silence, "Okay, now why did you want me to come with you?"

Percy gave her his dumb confused look. Sometimes it worked. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, stop playing dumb Seaweed Brain. I know you're smarter." Annabeth said. Percy sighed and Annabeth raised her eyebrow. "Well?"

"Nothing, it's just-" he paused and his eyes dropped on the floor as he kept on walking.

"What?" Annabeth said softer but her eyebrow remained raised. Percy stopped and sat at a rock. She tried to meet his eyes but then, her eyes widened. "Oh my gods, you were jealous!"

Percy laughed sarcastically. "Pff, what? No, I didn't!"

Annabeth let a laugh out. "Oh, yes you did! That's sweet."

"I didn't, okay? You're not that beautiful Wise Girl." Percy said smirking. That was a big, fat lie. He tried to stop smirking but he couldn't.

"Yes, I am and yes, you did." Annabeth said smiling and raised her eyebrow again, which had fallen just about five seconds ago.

Percy's eyes dropped on the ground. His smirk faded slowly. "Okay, I did." he murmured. "And yeah, you are." he added.

Annabeth did something like a congratulations screech. "Ha! I knew it!" she said and pointed at him. She sat next to him. "Hey, what's up with you? Worry you might have some competition?" she mocked.

Percy laughed and looked at her. "No, I just remembered something about us."

Before Annabeth could response a 'crack' was heard from the bushes. They took out their weapons and got ready for battle. Suddenly, seven campers of Apollo appeared with their bows ready to shoot.

"Get down!" Annabeth shouted at Percy. They used two rocks as their cover.

"Surrender guys. You don't stand a chance." a girl's voice was heard. Percy looked at his left and heard footsteps. They were circling them. Then, he looked at Annabeth. She nodded and they got up together.

Annabeth rolled at the ground and got to the nearest enemy camper. She used him as cover so no one could hit her and punched the guy in the face. He fell unconscious and quicker than Zoe could shot an arrow, she moved to the next one. Percy avoided some arrows and hit the first camper with the haft of his sword and he kicked the other to his gut. Annabeth fought with the one of the three campers left. Percy turned to see who was left and he saw the girl who had previously spoken.

"Oh, man! I can't hit a girl." Percy said and the girl punched him.

"I do." Annabeth said and avoided the arrow she shot. She kicked her and then punched her to finish her off.

_-Bruno Mars – Mirror (feat. Lil Wayne)_

She was about to offer her hand to Percy to help him get up, when Percy screamed something. "Watch out!" he said and pushed her to the ground. The last guy shot the arrow.

Annabeth rolled again, and punched him in the gut. She ran to Percy helping him get up. "Hey, thanks. Are you okay?" she asked worried.

Percy laughed and took a look at his rips. An arrow was stabbed a little lower from his last rip. "Hah, no, I don't think I am." he said and he collapsed. The last thing he remembered was Annabeth asking for help.

**A/N: And that's it for today! Thanks everyone that are reviewing, following, favoring and generally reading the story. Love you all. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Next chapter; Leo's battle and Percy's fight for life. Tell me your favorite POV.**

**Until the next update,**

**Xoxoxo, Tina XD**


	13. Whatever Falls, Breaks In The End

**Hello my amazing readers! I ended chapter 12 with a cliffhanger (I think so, I don't quite know what it means -**_**Readers: LOL! She doesn't know what a cliffy is! - **_**Kidding, of course I know what it means. [Brain *checking*: Um no, actually you don't] Yes I do!) ANYWAY, if you liked my cliffhanger just REVIEW. Even if you didn't like it, REVIEW and tell me what do you think I should have done. Now, I'm gonna dedicate a song to you guys because you're really the most amazing readers I've ever had.**

"_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are."_

**Now, imagine this line being sung by Percy or Leo or Nico (yeah, Leo and Nico have a great voice in this story as Percy has). That's how much I love you guys. You give me courage to continue this story. When I finish the story, I'm gonna add one extra chapter for you. You'll tell me what you want me to write and I will. Until then, Percy is injured with an arrow a little lower than his rips, so as you can see, Percabeth moment on its way. Oh yeah, forgot that: Tina isn't based on me entirely. She's just a character from my soon-to-be-published novel. And the fact that I made her Percy's half-sister, that is based on me. I would love to have Percy as my bro. Anyways, hope you like. ;)**

**Annabeth**

Annabeth screamed for help around five times when Tina and Thalia appeared through the trees.

Tina ran to Percy. "Oh my gods, what happened?" she and Thalia asked at the same time.

Annabeth looked at Percy and couldn't form a sentence for a while. He had saved her. She looked at Thalia and her head cleared. "We were attacked by seven Apollo campers. We took down easily six of them, but one had managed to get away. He aimed me, but Percy pushed me to the ground and he took the arrow." Annabeth said and her eyes dropped at Percy again.

"We need to get him to Chiron. _Now._" Tina said. Then, suddenly happy yellings were heard from around fifty feet away.

Thalia ran to the river to see what was going on. "Guys, we won." she said not that excited.

And it was true. Luke crossed the river with the flag in his hand and Nate with some other teens were fighting with some Apollo kids. Once Luke ran to their flag, they had won the game. However, he saw Thalia and the look on her face, and he passed the flag to Nate and ran to her.

"Over here." Annabeth shouted and he and Thalia ran to them.

"What happened?" Luke asked.

Annabeth tried to stop the bleeding with a piece of fabric, but it didn't work. "Long story. Tell you later." Thalia explained. "Now, call Chiron. We need him so he can save Percy."

Luke was about to run when he saw Chiron running to them. "We need to take him to the infirmary." Chiron said and nodded to a few nymphs to take Percy.

"What about the rest of us?" Thalia asked before Annabeth could.

"You can wait outside the infirmary. I'll inform you when I have a pretty good idea about his injuries." he responded and starting running behind the nymphs.

Annabeth, Tina and Thalia exchanged a look. This wasn't good enough. They had to be there. But they couldn't do anything now, so the three girls and Luke started running behind Chiron.

-After an hour, outside the infirmary-

Annabeth was standing with her back on the wooden wall of the infirmary. Her orange tank had some blood on it. So did her hands, but the blood on them had dried. Thalia was discussing something with Luke, Tina was sitting down on the ground with her hands on her head and Silena had come with Beckendorf and Clarisse as well. Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank and Hazel were coming as well.

Annabeth sat next to Tina. "Hey, how are you holding up?" she asked her.

Tina let an ironic laugh out of her mouth. "I'm dead and Percy is injured. I'm pitchy."

"You're right stupid question." she said.

"Not at all." Tina said with no sign of irony in her voice. "I'm just- just exhausted. I haven't slept for two days, I'm a freakin' demigod that's about to turn twenty and in all this mess, Percy's life is in danger and I miss my mom."

"Sally?" Annabeth asked remembering the name of Percy's mom. He had mentioned it at that club Thalia had dragged her.

"No, that's Percy's mom. She's amazing and she is like a real mom to me. I hope she was. She makes wonderful cookies. But no, my mom lived in Greece."

"Lived?" Annabeth asked and Tina's face darkened. Annabeth could feel this was a sensitive subject. "You don't have to answer that."

"No, it's okay." Tina said smiling. "She died when I was fourteen. She left me with my stepfather. He was a nice person but he just wasn't-"

"-there." Annabeth finished her sentence and Tina looked at her. "I've been there." she explained trying a small smile.

Tina smiled back and continued. "I ran a year later. I went to Athens and worked at a cafeteria for a while until I had enough money for an airplane ticket to New York. Once I got the money, I took to the first plane to NY and never looked back. Until now, that I don't remember a thing." she finished.

Annabeth started studying her. She was using a mask the whole time so everyone would think she was fine. So they couldn't see how much she had been through. Annabeth used it sometimes too. Then, she did something she never really did; she hugged her. Tina hugged her back.

"Thanks." Tina whispered at her ear.

"Don't mention it." Annabeth said pulling back.

"You still owe me a very good explanation about what happened that morning in the toilets though." she smirked and Annabeth laughed.

"Well, I'll let Percy explain this one." she said.

Tina smirked again and whispered something. "When the two of you start dating, just let me know okay?"

Annabeth looked at her confused but she didn't have a chance to answer. Chiron stepped out of the infirmary with a non–encouraging look. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and started asking Chiron questions.

"How is he?" three people asked at once.

"Is he gonna make it?" another four asked, including Tina and Thalia.

"SILENCE!" Chiron said and Annabeth exchanged a look with him.

"How bad?" she asked and tried to prepare herself for any possible answer.

Chiron's face told everything and he didn't have to speak.

"You mean, he's not gonna make it?" Thalia said with a soft voice she barely used.

"I can't say." Chiron said. Some of the people standing there murmured some "Oh my gods" while some others stayed quiet. Annabeth just closed her eyes. She couldn't believe her luck. The only guy she had actually fallen for since David, had saved her risking his own life, and now he might not even make it. It was just unbelievable. Karma was a huge bitch.

"Can we see him?" she asked trying successfully to hide a sob and the break in her voice.

"Only two at the time." he said.

Tina walked in and nodded to Annabeth. She walked in with her and Chiron showed them Percy's bed. She paced slowly to him. Tina, who reached him first, sat by his side for two minutes, she kissed his cheek and she whispered to his ear. "Don't let it beat you Percy. Cause if you do, I'm gonna throw away all your Green Day disks. Thalia will probably kill me, but I'll take my chances." she whispered and got up smiling. Annabeth smiled too and Tina waited for Annabeth at the exit.

Annabeth observed him. The nymphs had left him shirtless, so Annabeth could see the arrow that was still stabbed on him and his bare chest.

"Why didn't you take it out?" she asked Chiron not turning her look from Percy.

"Because we don't have enough bandages to stop the bleeding, so-"

Annabeth finished his sentence. "-he would bleed to death. Can you leave me alone with him just for a minute?" she requested politely to Chiron. He walked out of the room with Tina.

_-Pixie Lott – Use Somebody-_

A tear streamed down her face. His face was pale –almost grey. He couldn't die. She wouldn't let him. She bit her lip while another tear streamed down.

She sat beside him. "Hey." she started saying. "I know that talking to you now it seems crazy, but I know you can hear me. So, I just wanted to tell you that you're the only guy who didn't try to kiss me first. I kissed you." she said and smiled. She couldn't help it anymore. She bit her lip again and more tears streamed down. She started sobbing. "I know that I asked you to wait, but the truth is that I don't know what I want. I feel something so strong for you, that it scares the hell out of me. And the reason I haven't told you this, is because I'm also afraid that we won't work. And I can't lose another friend. So please, don't die." she said and the sobbing got worse and the tears streamed the one after the other. "And I'm never gonna admit this, but if it turns out that we were dating, it will be the best thing that has ever happened to my life. So, you can't die. Because if you do, I swear on my life that I will resurrect you and kill you myself." She smiled and she finally let her herself break. She started crying for real and the sobs got worse. When she calmed down, she continued. "You saved my life three times. The first time, you took me out of a terrible engagement. The second, you saved my life in that tunnel. And now, you took an arrow for me. You deserve something better than me and you know it. But please Percy Jackson, don't die." she said and kissed softly his lips. "I love you Seaweed Brain." she whispered at his ear and kissed his cheek. No reaction. She wiped the tears from her eyes, but she was pretty sure the mascara that Silena had attempted to put her before the game, was pretty much ruined from the tears.

She reached the door and looked behind her one last time. Then, she walked out and practically ran to her cabin. Thank gods, no one was there. She didn't need anyone else to see her cry. Then, a little figure appeared behind a bed.

A little blonde girl, around eight years old, was hiding behind the bed. She had a worried and a little scared look on her face. "Are you okay Annie?" the girl asked.

Annabeth sighed in relief realizing who the girl was. "Brook." she said and ran to her sister and hugged her. "Thank gods you're okay."

"I was really worried about you." Brook said hugging her sister tightly.

Annabeth pulled back a little. "How did you get here?" she asked the little girl.

"I don't know." Brook admitted. "Mom and David began to worry when you didn't appear three days ago. At first, they thought you might have slept over at Thalia's, but when they heard that Thalia was missing too, they called the police. Dad came from San Francisco immediately. They said more than twenty people went missing. I went to my bed and the next thing I remember, is waking up here five minutes ago." her little sister said and hugged her again.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here now." Annabeth tried to calm her down.

"Are you okay? You came here crying." Brook said with her eyes looking into Annabeth's worried.

"No, I'm fine." Annabeth said wiping her tears away. "See?"

"No, you aren't." Brook said wiping one tear of Annabeth's cheek with her small hand. "It's David isn't it?" she asked and her face darkened a little.

"What?" Annabeth asked confused.

"He and mom -well, basically mom- yelled at each other the other day. He told her something and she started screaming something about that he cheated on you. Is that true? Is that why you left?" Brook asked touching Annabeth's cheek softly.

Annabeth's eyes dropped on the floor. Then, she took a deep breath and looked her little sister in the eyes. "Yes, it's true. But that's not why I left. Frankly, I never left at all." she explained.

"Then, what happened?" Brook asked and yawned. She was right to be yawning. It was really late.

Suddenly, an idea popped in Annabeth's head. "Hey, come on. I'll tell you a story to fall asleep." Annabeth said and took Brook in her arms. She laid down on her bed –which was clearly hers since it had the laptop with a Greek Δ in the desk next to it and a photo of her with Thalia and Luke- with Brook next to her. "So, it all started the first day of school." Annabeth started telling their story and hugged Brook, who was listening to every word carefully. She fell asleep without even knowing.

**-The next day passed quietly and full of worries, anxiety and nervousness. Tina sat by Percy's side the morning and Annabeth sat by his side until ten o' clock in the evening. Brook spent the whole day in Cabin Six discovering stuff. Jason, Rachel, Piper, Charlie and Silena visited Percy in the infirmary during the day. Nico avoided Thalia. Percy is still unconscious.-**

**Thalia**

Chiron had ordered Thalia to stay with Percy in case he gets better. She suggested they should take him into a real hospital but with the whole you're-considered-to-be-missing thing, it wouldn't be a wise move. It was around two after midnight when Thalia checked her mobile. _Great, my battery almost died_, she thought. A smirk played in her lips while a bit insensitive joke popped into her mind about Percy. _Well, Percy looks kinda dead. I can fix him up with my battery. No offense Perce. _

She sighed and leaned forward putting her elbows on her knees. "What am I gonna do with you, cousin? Tell me, what the fuck am I gonna do with you, with Nico and Luke, the Huntresses and Annie?" Thalia asked letting a laugh while saying Annabeth's nickname. "Oh, and by the way; I'm totally gonna fix you up with Annabeth. Tina, Silena, Hazel, Rachel, Lou –who by the way actually remembers the two of you kissing- Piper and even Drew, are helping me to do that. I even talked Clarisse out to help us. We call it 'Operation Percabeth'." Thalia said proudly. "Silena made the nickname. First of all, we need to make someone hit on that Nate guy. Then, we're gonna organize a concert to celebrate our comeback and we will make the two of you slow dance and blah, blah, blah. So, if I see you staring at any bimbo back at school, I'm gonna rip your heart out, got it?" she threatened but Percy still didn't react.

"You know, I wouldn't try to make Annabeth slow dance against her will if I were you." A voice was heard from behind her. Luke paced towards her.

"What are you doing here after midnight?" she asked surprised with a sign of irony in her voice. "Were you having 'fun' with someone from the Aphrodite's cabin?" she said sarcastically and formed with her fingers inverted commas.

Luke grimaced and grabbed a chair near Percy's bed. "What's that supposed to mean Pinecone Face?" he mocked. He sat next to Thalia, facing the back of his chair and placed his head there. "Any changes?" he asked quickly.

"None and if you ever call me Pinecone Face again, I'm gonna let you taste my spear." Thalia smirked widely.

Luke smirked back. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I asked you first." Thalia said turning her look on Percy.

Luke sighed. "Fine. I was at your tree. Your turn now."

Thalia turned her face shocked and said her thought aloud. "Luke Pervert Castellan, did you sexually abuse my tree thinking it was me?"

Luke burst into loud laughs. "Only you could say something like this and no, I didn't sexually abuse your beloved tree." he said and giggled. Luke giggled. Man, they were screwed.

"So, if I take a walk until the hill I will see my tree safe and sound?" Thalia asked, trying really hard to not break down to laughs.

"Yeah Mrs. Grace, you will see your tree safe and sound. But, you're still avoiding my question." he said with that silly, cute smirk on his face. Wait, _cute_? _What the heck, Thalia?! Was Nico right?_ her subconscious screamed at her.

"Chiron told me to sit with Percy if I wanted, so someone would be here if something changes. The only thing that changed my monolog was you 'overhearing' it." she said emphasizing the word 'overhear'.

Luke slightly flushed. "Well, I wanted to scare you at first, but my plans changed." he said and after a few moment his smirk disappeared. "So, you broke up with Nico?"

Thalia turned her look away. Even if she had to do it, she didn't like it. "How did you find out?" she asked finally.

"Aphrodite girls, Hermes kids." Luke said and a ghost of a smile appeared in his face. "So, is it true?"

"Yes." Thalia said tougher. "It had to be done."

"Then, why are you like this?" Luke asked worried.

Thalia faced him a little furious. "Just because I had to do it doesn't mean I wanted to or that I liked it." she said tough and angry. Then, she relaxed. "Sorry. It's just-"

"Yeah, I understand." Luke said with no sign of annoyingness, sarcasm or irony in his voice. He was just worried. No, not worried. _Caring_. He cared. "You know I'm here for you, right? I mean, you can talk to me about anything. We're friends."

Thalia formed a half smile. "Yeah, we are." She paused for a while and then she murmured something.

"What?" Luke asked not hearing what she said.

"I need a hug." Thalia whispered louder with an emotionless, slightly irritated look.

Luke grinned and teased her. "What? Speak louder, I can't hear you."

"I need a hug, okay?! So, get your ass over here and hug me or never mind! I'll hug Percy." Thalia shouted irritated. Luke laughed and got up from his chair. He stepped forward, leaned in and hugged her. Thalia hugged him back. "Thanks." she whispered weakly.

"Don't mention." Luke said and he pulled back facing her. She locked eyes with him. Suddenly, she had the need to lean forward. _No! Don't you dare lean forward Grace! Even if he does, avoid him! _ Her subconscious was talking logically. She just ignored it. Luke started leaning to her slowly. Without noticing, she had started doing the same.

They were millimeters from each other's faces someone croaked behind them. "Oh gods, if you two kiss, I'm gonna try to throw up."

They jumped off each other and Thalia looked to the direction had come. Percy cleared his throat and Thalia smiled and ran to him. "Percy!" she screamed happy. "You're alive!"

Percy coughed and closed his eyes. He seemed exhausted. "Of course I'm alive Thalia. Now, don't change the subject. If I didn't wake up, you two would be all butterflies in your stomachs."

Thalia blushed and Luke stepped in. "Well, we weren't about to kiss. We were sort of..."

"..hugging." Thalia completed, still blushed.

"Right. Hugging." Luke said rubbing the back of his neck. He and Thalia exchanged some dirty, apologetic, embarrassed looks.

"Wh-.." Percy tried to form. "Where is Annabeth?" he managed to ask.

Thalia smirked at his question. "You can't stay a day away from her, can you?" Percy waited. "She was here just before I come, but she was exhausted and I took over. Tina came too in the morning."

"I know she will curse you or me, but can you go and wake her? It's kinda of important. And why do I have an arrow still stabbed inside me?" he said staring at the arrow.

"Because Chiron said that if we took the arrow out, you would bleed to death. He said that if we left it inside you temporarily, you would possibly come back. And I'll go get Annabeth." Thalia said kind of relieved that she had found an excuse to get away from Luke.

She walked out of the infirmary and once she was far enough, thoughts and questions started to fill her head. Holy Zeus, why the heck had she leaned in? She had no idea why. She also had no idea what would have happened if Percy hadn't woken up and they continued to lean in. Crap. What the heck was with her? Once she sees him as her friend, the next she's leaning to kiss him. Did she want to kiss him? _Oh yeah, you did. _As much as she hated it, her subconscious spoke the truth. At least at that moment she was. And she didn't care about Nico or the Huntresses at all. As cruel as it sounds, that moment she didn't.

She reached Annabeth's cabin and walked in. Much to her surprise, most of the kids weren't asleep. They were reading, studying and some of them had some headphones while they read, so no one could interrupt them.

She finally spotted Annabeth sleeping with a little girl that looked terrifyingly alike her and her sister, Brook. Wait, that _was _Brook. What was she doing here?

She was about to wake her best friend up to get some answers, when a blonde haired girl whispered next to her. "I wouldn't do that." Thalia looked and almost had a heart attack. This girl also looked surprisingly like Annabeth, but it wasn't her. You could tell by her scar under her eye. The scar had the shape of a half circle. It looked like she had been assaulted with a knife that targeted her eyes or someone had tortured her. "She managed to sleep just twenty minutes ago."

Thalia looked at her. "Well, I'll take my chances." she said and shook Annabeth.

The girl raised her shoulders and went back to her music. "I warned you."

Annabeth murmured annoyed something like "Hmff. Mhmm."

"Annie, wake up." Thalia whispered at her ear.

Annabeth opened her eyes disturbed. "Oh, come on Thalia! How many times... Wait, did something happen to Percy?" she asked furious at first but worried the next moment.

"He woke up." Thalia said smiling warmly.

Annabeth's face lit up and all the exhaust, anger and sadness were replaced by happiness and a huge, smiling grin in her face. Before she could form a word, Thalia continued. "He was asking for you."

Annabeth's face lit up even more. She got immediately out of bed and slipped into her Converse. She was about to go when she remembered something. Or someone.

"Thalia, Brook. I can't leave her alone." Annabeth said.

The girl who had warned Thalia earlier stepped in. "I will take care of her." Annabeth looked at her surprised. "Hi. I'm Alex by the way. I'll keep an eye on her while you're gone."

Annabeth smiled relieved, but Thalia could tell by her eyes that she didn't trust Alex completely. Again, she had no choice. "Thanks Alex. I'm Annabeth." Annie introduced herself quickly. Oh, Thalia just loved her expression when she called her Annie.

"Pleasure." Alex shook her hand and smiled warmly. "Really, don't worry about it."

Annabeth gave a quick smile and walked of the cabin. "Thanks again." she said before they leave.

"Do you really trust her?"

"Not completely but I feel that I can trust her with Brook." Annabeth replied and ran to the infirmary. Yay, go Annie to see the love of your life. Thalia knew now that Percy is back, that concert would come any minute. But if she had to dance with Luke, it would be more awkward than dying.

**Percy**

Percy didn't remember a thing except Annabeth's expression when she was asking for help. When he finally woke up, another surprise was waiting for him; something he'd never thought he would live to see. Luke was leaning against Thalia and Thalia was leaning against him as well. Okay, Luke wasn't the surprise but Thalia? He was like "Wow, guys get a room. The feelings are making me nauseous." but the best thing he managed to say was "Oh my gods, if you two kiss, I'm gonna try to throw up." The last thing he needed to see was Castellan's tongue into Thalia's mouth.

He told Thalia to go bring Annabeth. They had a_ lot_ that they needed to talk about. When Thalia left the room, Luke was kind of blushed. "Dude, what was that?" Percy asked.

"I don't know dude! She was having a moment and she asked me to hug her and then... I don't know." Luke answered quickly.

"Oh, you're so in love with her!" Percy snapped at Luke.

Luke grimaced. "What? I don't fall in love. You know me Perce." Luke denied. You could see he was lying from his less-blushed-now cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah and Poseidon invented cows! Dude, you gotta tell her how you feel!" Percy said and winced in pain. That damn arrow really stank.

Luke sighed and looked outside. "I don't know how. But let's make a deal."

Percy raised slightly his left eyebrow. "Hear first, deal later."

Luke smirked mischievously. "I'll tell her everything about how I feel _if_ you tell Annabeth how you feel about her."

_-Glee Cast – Shake It Out-_

Percy didn't have a chance to respond because his breath was taken away by Annabeth, who entered the room. Man, she was stunning. Her curls still falling to her back, looking amazing in just a black tank –which he saw for the first time- her dirty, ripped black jeans and her Converse. And he didn't forget the best of all; her face. Her smile turning into a happy, wide grin once she sees him and her eyes colliding with his.

She ran to him and hugged him. She didn't say anything, just hugged him tightly. Percy hugged her back as tightly. "Nice to see you too, Wise Girl."

She pulled back immediately and gazed him. Her eyes looked like she wanted to punch him. She did something even weirder; she grabbed his face and she kissed him. Percy kissed her back and wrapped his hands around her bringing her even closer. Her tongue enjoying his mouth, not caring that Luke and Thalia were staring with their jaws hitting on the floor.

She could have kept doing this forever, if it wasn't the damn need for air. "Err, Annabeth did you have a nervous breakdown or something?" Thalia asked slightly confused.

Annabeth turned. "Shut up." she smirked and turned her look back at Percy.

"Wow." Percy managed to say and Annabeth burst into laughs. "Is that something I'll get every time I'm about to die? Cause I _really_ should do it more often." Annabeth slapped his shoulder. "Hey! Injured man just woke up! Don't hit!" he smirked and raised his hands in defense.

"I'm glad you're alive Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said in the end.

"Yeah, me too. But you still haven't answered my question." he whispered back smirking.

Annabeth got up and answered him. "You'll never know." She smiled and sat at a chair.

Thalia shook her head. "Okay, we'll leave you the two of you alone." she said and dragged Luke outside.

Annabeth shot Percy a confused look. "Oh, they were about to kiss when I woke up, so it is kinda weird."

She widened her eyes in surprise. "You're joking!

"No, I'm not. I'm telling you they were millimeters from each other's face." Percy said serious.

Annabeth shook her head like she couldn't believe it. "Wow."

Percy though, wanted to talk about something else. "You know, you and I have kissed before."

"Yeah, I know. I kissed you the first time outside the bathroom. Remember?"

Percy smirked. "Yeah, trust me I remember that as I will remember this one." Annabeth slightly blushed and smirked at him. "I mean, before we forget." Annabeth widened her eyes and Percy realized that she didn't remember. "Do you want me to tell you?"

Annabeth placed her head in the back of the chair. She thought about it and nodded. "In the Labyrinth. Hephaestus had sent us to check his forge under the Mount Saint Helens, which was the secret location of the telchines, and you thought I was gonna die so, you kissed me. And then, you put your invisible cap and disappeared."

Annabeth sat at the edge of the bed. Percy could see she didn't remember, but in her eyes he saw that she believed him. "That sounds like something I would have done." she murmured in the end and gave him a half smile.

Percy smiled back, but he knew this didn't mean they would be together now. "You know, that doesn't mean that you... have to be with me now." Annabeth got closer. "I mean, if you don't feel that way now, I can't force you to be with me. Heck, maybe we just kissed once. Maybe we were never a thing."

Annabeth's eyes dropped on the floor and she got up again. "Do you believe that?"

Percy didn't answer. He didn't know what to tell her. He said the first thing that popped in his mind. "I don't know. I mean, it is a possibility, right?" he asked her. "We kissed a couple of times in the past but we just didn't work out." he said in a questioning tone.

Annabeth's eyes looked at him. These stormy, grey eyes that most of the time looked eerie but Percy loved looking through them, now they were almost black. "Yeah, maybe you're right." she said in a weak, hurt tone. Her fingers connected with each other nervously. She clearly expected him to say something entirely different.

Percy tried to fix it. "Annabeth-" but she stopped him.

"Save it." Annabeth said and tried a ghost of a smile. It didn't work. Suddenly, Percy remembered the last time she had said that. She had said it sarcastically to him, wearing that beautiful dress at her non-existing-now engagement. Now, she was saying it hurt and almost heartbroken.

"Annabeth, I didn't mean it that way." Percy gave it another shot.

Annabeth looked at him coldly. It was her creepy, almost murdering look. "There aren't many ways, you know." Percy tried to get up, but he regretted it immediately. His wound started bleeding and pain flooded in his whole body. Annabeth pushed him back to the bed quickly, and cleaned the blood with a swathe. "Hey, don't get up for any reason, okay?" she said but it looked more like an order than a request. When she finished, she paced slowly out of the infirmary. The last moment she turned around. "You know, I'm an idiot because I just realized that I actually fell for you. And I fell for you hard. But as Taylor Swift said and it's the only time I'm agreeing in something with a singer, everything that falls breaks. But if you leave that part out, I'm glad you're alive Seaweed Brain."

She walked out of the infirmary. _Why didn't you say something? You love her! Why did you let think you don't? Why didn't you tell her that you want to be with her? _A voice in his head yelled. Yeah, why didn't he? _Oh, you're such a fuckin' idiot. I don't want to be your subconscious any longer. I quit._ His subconscious was right. He was such an idiot. He let the only person in his whole life that actually made it better walk out of a room heartbroken.

He looked at the ceiling and as he thought about how stupid he had acted and finally, Hypnos took pity of him and let him fall asleep.

**A/N: I'm gonna ask my stupid question again: Sooo? What did ya think? Did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks again for following, favoring, reviewing and reading the story in general. I love you guys and you are seriously my most favorite people in the world. Please keep reading and REVIEW. I would love to hear your ideas. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Greek. Hope you liked the chappy. ;)**

**PS: I'm gonna update later than I thought. Schools officially started in Greece too. Every weekend maybe? **

**Anyway, until the next update,**

**XOXO, Tina XD**


	14. Nightmares And Ice Creams

**So, hello again. The end of the story is nowhere near. I'm planning to make it long, I don't know how much, but it'll definitely have 22 chapters. Now, I'm gonna get mean and troll you by not adding much Percabeth on this chapter. I'm sorry, but two stories running –I couldn't resist so I started another one- and I have to start matching the other couples too –Rathan, Jasper, who has been awkward. Now I need you to review something very important: do you want me to end the story in Thaluke or Thalico? Personally, I know which one I prefer, but I need your opinion to help me. So REVIEW: THALUKE OR THALICO? And because I'm in a torturing mood, Nate is after Annabeth. Percy will fight back and they will end up like that scene from Glee where Finn found out that Quinn was knocked up by Puck and the baby wasn't his. Hahaha! I love just the idea! Review if you don't want me too. All of these though, in the next chapters. Hope you like ;)**

**Song: I haven't been putting songs in the last chapters but I will now: Glee Cast – Thriller/Heads Will Roll. Ooh, love the song and Yeah Yeah Yeahs. **

**Ch. 14**

**Annabeth**

Annabeth woke up and checked at her watch. 7AM. She realized she had only slept for four hours. She couldn't sleep because she was thinking how humiliated she had been in there. She had frenched him in front of Luke and Thalia for gods' sake! And what did he do? He just says his memory and then says maybe they weren't meant to be. Who? Percy! Who wanted her from the first time he had seen her! Who she thought would never hurt her. Who she thought loved her back. But as her mom would say, never judge a book by its cover. How could she be so wrong about him? She couldn't believe it, but she had let herself been played like a toy. For a second time. Yeah, that was something she couldn't just let go. David cheated on her, Percy made her fall for him and then he broke her heart. Maybe her mom was right. Maybe she should just focus on her career.

Brook woke up too and stretched her arms. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Annabeth full of confusion. "Hey there sunshine." Annabeth whispered and gave a warm smile at her sister along with a hug. "How did you sleep?"

Brook shivered. "I had a nightmare." she said and her grey eyes were filled with fear.

Ananbeth's eyes immediately got a worried look. "What did you see?"

"I saw you..." Brook said but she didn't continue.

Annabeth held her in her arms. "Hey, it's okay. You can tell me." she whispered in her sister's ears.

Brook hesitated at first but she told Annabeth after all. "I saw you and David fight. You were fighting really ugly and he pushed you to a wall in our home. You pushed him back and tried to run to the elevator, but it was taken. You ran to the balcony and tried to grab one of the plants. Before you could, he grabbed your hands and pushed to you to the stone edges of the balcony. That was when I heard him talk and said: "Why can't you just forgive me? Is it because of that douchebag, huh? What, did you slept with him?" Then, the voices stopped and he pushed you again, throwing you entirely of the balcony. You grabbed with your fingers from the stone, just before you fall. Your one hand slipped and then I woke up." she finished and she started crying.

Annabeth tried to calm her down and held her tightly in her arms. "Don't worry. I'm fine. It was just a bad dream. I'm.. fine." she tried to reassure Brook but she wasn't sure she could calm herself down. That dream seemed so real. She hoped it was just bad dreams. She hoped, because the alternative was very... unpleasant.

When Brook calmed down, Annabeth told her she would go check on her friend. "Annabeth, don't leave me alone." Brook said and hugged her legs. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Annabeth lowered at Brook's level and tuck a blond lock of hair behind her ear. "Hey, nothing is going to happen to me, okay? I promise." she said and kissed her forehead.

Brook calmed down a little. "Please, Annabeth. Let me come with you." she said and gave Annabeth those super cute puppy dog eyes. Ugh, even if she wanted to, Annabeth just couldn't say no.

"Okay, you're coming with me. But, you're not getting away from me no matter what you see and trust me, you're gonna see plenty of _interesting_ things outside. So, you're ready to go?" Brook's face lit up and a huge grin appeared on her face. "Ugh, I can never say no to you, you know that?" Annabeth fake-whined to Brook.

"Yeah, I know." Brook said as she ran outside the cabin.

"Oh, so you're taking advantage of me, huh?" Annabeth shouted running behind her. Yeah, it was going to be an interesting day.

**Piper**

Piper woke up early this morning. She slept like a little bird last night so, she got up full of energy and in a nice mood. The Aphrodite part of her checked herself in the mirror for any black circles in her eyes, but when she realized what she was doing, she grimaced and dress on everything she found first –a jean shorts and an orange T-shirt writing Camp Half Blood on it. Some kids were putting on some light makeup, while Silena and Drew were sleeping like babies. Seriously, the only thing that they needed to do was to start sucking on their thumbs, and they would look exactly like super-cute, big babies.

She got out of the Cabin stretching her arms. She closed her eyes for a second and pumped into a blonde haired guy that she was thinking about _a lot _lately. "Hey." Jason said.

"Morning." Piper said still stretching her arms. She was such in a good mood today, not even Jason could ruin.

"Remember when I said that I wanted a second chance with you?" he asked.

Piper decided to tease him. "No, not really." He looked at her widening his eyes. "Kidding." she said and walked to dining pavilion.

He followed her. "Well, have you considered about it?" he asked again.

Piper decided to tease him a little longer. "No, not really."

Jason widened his eyes again. "Are you kidding again or not?" he asked confused.

Piper sighed. "Boys," she murmured. "They say "Hey, take all the time you need!" and after two days they are like "Hey, have decided anything or not?". So exhausting." she murmured her thoughts and Jason looked at her more confused.

"So, that means you have?" he asked with the same look.

Piper sighed louder. "I don't know! Okay, Super Pikachu?" she said and tried to hold her laughs in the heard of his new nickname. Leo was either a lunatic or a pure genius. Or just a mash up of these two together, along with some stupidity and humor.

Jason sat on the Hermes table. Piper shot him a weird look. "What?" he asked.

"Why are you sitting here? Thalia is your sister and she's the daughter of Zeus, which makes you his son, since you're her brother." Piper said proud of herself for saying that without her tongue messes up with anything.

Jason dropped his face on the table and then he looked back at Piper. "I-I don't Pipes. I just don't feel like I belong here."

Piper looked at him more confused than she was staring before. "What do you mean?"

"I just don't feel like I'm a part of this."

"Jason, that's ridiculous. That's the only place on Earth which actually makes you feel like you belong somewhere." Piper said and couldn't help the sarcasm in her voice.

Jason grimaced. "I know it sounds stupid, but I just don't feel like it. And the worst is that I can't explain this because I don't remember." he said kinda pessimistic.

Piper held that thought for a little while. Thalia seemed to remember. "Have you talked this with Thalia?" she asked him.

Jason shook his head confused. "Thalia? No. Why should I talk this with Thalia?" he asked with the same tone and look.

"A, because she's your sister and b, she seems to remember a lot of things about her past. So, she may remember something about yours as well." Piper explained.

Jason thought about this. "That makes sense, but I still don't know if she's really my sister or not." he said doubtfully.

Piper sighed again. "Are you an idiot? Of course she's your sister!" she practically shouted at him.

"How do you know?" Jason asked her.

"First of all, you both have the same blue electric eyes. Second, you both take that murdering expression when you are really pissed off at someone. And thirdly, from what we've seen, whoever erased our memories didn't erase memories like brothers, sisters, cousins etc." Piper explained one more time, impressed by herself. She was actually right and didn't say anything stupid. Piper 2. Jason 0. She wished for a yogurt and a nymph brought her one. "Thank you." she smiled at the nymph, who hopped happily back to the woods.

Jason was thinking about everything that Piper said. "You're right!" he shouted thrilled. He got up from the table and kissed Piper on the cheek. "You're right!" he repeated.

Piper was kind of shocked with the kiss, but since it wasn't on the lips, she reconciled her thoughts. "Of course I'm right." she said trying to sound confident.

"Thank you, Pipes!" Jason said and ran back to the cabins, obviously to find Thalia sleeping and she would curse at him for waking her up.

Piper sat on her table eating her yogurt. "Boys." she murmured to herself and continued eating her breakfast.

**Thalia**

Thalia would have slept like eight more hours, if Jason hadn't woken her up. Oh, he was so screwed. First thing you shouldn't do; don't wake Thalia up if she's sleeping. She practically wanted to kill him.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT? WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP?" she yelled half awake.

Jason backed off. "Oh, someone woke up grumpy today." he smirked, which made Thalia want to kill him even more. But again, this is what younger siblings live for; wake up and prank at the older ones.

She gave him a murdering look. "Yeah, and I would be happier if you woke me up later. Let's say, WAIT FOR ME TO WAKE UP EVEN IF ELEVEN HOURS PASS AND I'M STILL SLEEPING!" she yelled again and lied back in the bed.

Jason grimaced. "Anyway, I need your help with something." he continued.

Thalia could guess what he wanted. "No, Jason. I'm not gonna help you explain our disappearance to Reyna." she said, still lying on the bed.

Jason grimaced again confused. "What? No. Reyna and I broke up. Anyway-" he started but Thalia cut him off, getting up from the bed.

"W-Wait, wait, wait." she said slightly confused. "Go back a little. You and Reyna broke up?"

"Yes, almost a week ago." he answered.

Thalia got _slightly _angry. "AND YOU THOUGHT IT WAS OKAY NOT TO TELL ME?"

Jason got a little mad too. "I thought you didn't like her! Why should I tell you?" he shouted.

"First, it's not that I didn't like her. I thought you were playing with her to get over Piper, which seemed very unfair to her. And second, I'm your freakin' sister! You're supposed to trust me things. I can't risk losing you again." she said the last sentences with a softer voice.

Jason's eyes widened. "Again?"

Thalia didn't realize it at first, but after two seconds she did. "You don't remember anything, don't you?" she asked, nearly whispered.

Jason nodded. "That's why I wanted to talk to you about. Do you remember anything about my past? I mean, I feel like I have been in this situation before. Not remember anything from my past." he asked her and sat on the bed across her.

She sat on her own bed and kept eye contact with him. "I'll tell you what I remember from you as a kid and then why you feel like this." she said and Jason nodded. He wanted to know. "Okay, that mark on your lip? You got it when you tried to eat a stapler at the age of two." she said and laughed. Jason laughed too and touched his lip. "I said that I wouldn't risk losing you again because I already did once. See, it's complicated. Zeus and our mom came together once and had me. Then, Zeus had to leave as every other god but, he came again. This time he was more formal and more serious. He and our mom –you know- and they had you." she tried to explain the best she could.

Jason's eyes widened. He was confused. "Yeah, but why do I feel.. different?" he asked.

Thalia looked at the giant statue of her dad. Then, she looked back at Jason. "The gods have two forms –as far as I know-; the Greek, in which they like to celebrate life and they're in general more "loosened" and the Roman form, in which they don't have much humor, they're strict and love wars." she said and took a deep breath. "From what I have understand, our dad came once with his Greek form and our mom had me, and the next time he came, he came with his Roman form, and our mom fell in love with him again and they had you." she said with this soft voice she barely used.

Jason's jaw slightly dropped. It was obvious this sat too weird in his stomach. Thalia got up and sat next to him. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Does this mean that I'm a Roman demigod?" he asked. Thalia nodded. "That's why I feel different?" Thalia nodded again. Jason sighed. "Yeah, but you haven't finished yet, have you?"

Thalia half-smiled. "No, I haven't."

"Tell me."

"Okay." she said. "Zeus/Jupiter is married to Hera/Juno, and she never liked it when her husband left pregnant women. She made Heracles life miserable for this. She even tried to prevent Apollo and Artemis from being born. So, once she found out about you being born, she had to do something to make our lives miserable." she said and a lightning was heard outside. "Oh, come on! I'm telling the truth!" Thalia yelled at the window. Another lightning stroke. "Yeah, yeah, strike as many lightnings as you want. I'm not gonna lie to him." Thalia yelled again and surprisingly, nothing stroke outside. "Anyway, where was I? Oh, yeah. She threatened or made a 'dead' with Zeus/Jupiter and she became your praetor I think. That means that she sent you to a Roman Camp, which is in San Francisco. Anyway, a lot happened and Juno exchanged you and Percy –she sent you to the Greek camp, and she sent Percy at the Roman. That's how far I remember. The rest is up to you." she said and Jason looked at her like she was crazy.

"As crazy as it sounds, I believe you." he said and burst into laughs. Thalia couldn't help it either. They laughed for a long time and then they hugged. "Thank you for telling me these." Jason said while they were hugging.

Thalia grimaced. "Anytime, stupid. Oh, I forgot that too. You can fly, which is totally unfair since I'm the oldest." she smirked and pulled back.

"Really? I can fly?" he asked like a five year old boy that you just bought some LEGO to play with.

Thalia laughed. "You can always try and take Piper for a fly." she said and raised her eyebrow.

"Nice one. Still, I don't know if she still wants to be with after.. everything." he said.

"Are you kidding me? Of course she wants. And she will give you a second chance. Just try not to screw this one up, okay?" she said and kissed his forehead.

"Okay." he replied and they walked out of the cabin together.

"Baby bro." Thalia whispered mockingly to him before she ran to meet Annabeth and Brook.

When she reached them and by the black circles under Annabeth's eyes, she guessed she was thinking about Percy the whole night. A smirk played on her lips. "Hello there, Chases." she said and that smirk stayed for a while in her face.

"Good morning Thalia." Annabeth murmured. Brook on the other way, ran to Thalia and hugged her.

Thalia returned the hug. "See, Annie? Someone actually appreciates me." she said still smirking.

Annabeth sighed and Brook shouted at Thalia. "Thalia! Will you take me to ice cream?"

Thalia let a laugh out and took Brook on her arms. "Ow, you got bigger than the last time. How many ice creams did you eat?"

Brook blushed. "Not many."

Annabeth murmured. "That's not what you told me."

Brook looked at Annabeth. "No ice cream for you then." she said and they all laughed.

"Where can we find ice cream in the camp?" Thalia asked Annabeth.

"I'm not really sure if there _is _any ice cream in the Camp." Annabeth answered.

"What kind of Camp is this if there isn't any ice cream?" Brook asked as Thalia put her down, because she couldn't hold her any longer. Thalia and Annabeth laughed again.

They sat near the lake. Brook went to play with some nymphs and naiads. Oh, these creatures loved playing. That gave Thalia a chance to ask Annabeth about last night. "So, what up Mrs. Jackson?" she asked smirking.

Annabeth let a laugh and she looked at Brook. "Nothing." she said and Thalia sensed the hurt in her voice.

"What happened?" she asked worried now. "Didn't he like it? Cause I can tell you it was one hell of a kiss."

Annabeth laughed and now dropped her eyes on the floor. "He remembered as kissing in the Labyrinth. I kissed him." she said and Thalia's jaw dropped. Million questions popped in her head right now.

"WHAT? When? How? And that's a bad thing why?" she asked shocked.

"It's not a bad thing. The bad thing was his reaction after he told me that." Annabeth murmured.

"Meaning? Explain." Thalia waited.

"He told me that this didn't mean that we have to be together if I didn't want it. He didn't want me to feel forced to be with him. And then, he started doubting. He said something like we just weren't meant to be and we just kissed a couple of times in the past but we just didn't work." she explained and Thalia couldn't believe this.

"And then?" she asked.

"Then, I asked him if he really believed that and he said that he didn't know. He said that maybe we tried to be something more and never worked out. Or something like that." Annabeth finished and her eyes watered.

Thalia put her hand on her mouth. Why did he act this way? She was sure Percy was all rainbows and unicorns for Annabeth. Why would he say that? Especially to Annabeth. Did he think she would turn him down? Gods, boys are so messed up. "Hey, it's okay."

"No, it's not Thalia." Annabeth said and her voice broke. She didn't cry though. "I was stupid enough to think he was different from David. But the thing that hurt me the most, is that I actually thought he loved me. And my biggest mistake is that I actually fell really hard for him. I humiliated myself in there! And I actually agreed to something with Taylor Swift!" Thalia grimaced and hugged her.

"Don't worry. Remember what I told you when we were having one conversation like this?" she asked her best friend and pulled back, keeping eye contact with her. "I promised you I'll find you the most amazing guy ever and Piper and Silena will help me out with this. So, you owe us ten thousand bucks each I may add, because I have." she said and smirk.

"The last time you said that I met Percy." Annabeth said.

Thalia smirked. "Exactly."

"Really? After everything I told you, you still think that he and I are meant for each other?" she said kinda pessimistic.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Stop being so pessimistic and look." Thalia grimaced and turned her so she could see someone. "Boys are like ice creams; if you look them too much, they melt and disappear. But, if you take the decision and eat the ice cream without caring about the calories, the only thing you're gonna get is pleasure. Or you can just pretend you're interested in other ice cream and make the first one jealous." Thalia grinned.

Annabeth turned and raised her eyebrow. "Except from the fact that you made it sound dirty, I didn't understand what you mean."

Thalia sighed. "You need to make Percy jealous, silly! That way he'll accept his feelings about you immediately and come after you." she explained.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Annabeth asked still with a raised eyebrow.

Thalia smirked dirty. "There are two ways: we can make you look slutty –not too much but not at all either- or we have to find someone to flirt with you." she said and her look dropped on a guy behind Annabeth's back. "And I know just the ice cream for the job." she said and pointed with her look to Annabeth to look behind her. She turned and Nate saw her and waved. Annabeth smiled. "Wave back stupid or I'll scream that you kissed Percy last night!" Thalia whispered-yelled at her. Annabeth waved back and shot Thalia one of her murdering looks.

"Oh, you're so gonna die!" Annabeth said and pushed Thalia into the canoe lake. She fell into the lake, but not before she grabbed Annabeth's tank and pull her down with her.

"Hahaha! Revenge feels so good!" Thalia murmured when she pulled her head above the water. Annabeth laughed and kissed her underwater.

They played for a little and then they got out. "Seriously, that was my last panties Thalia."

Thalia burst into laughs. "Don't worry," she managed to spell when she stopped laughing. "I'll give one of mine."

"Oh, thanks." Annabeth smiled ironically at her. Then, she smiled like she always did when she had a 'bomb' to give back. "What about you Mrs. Castellan-Di'Angelo?"

"This is totally ruining my day, you know that?" Thalia warned her. Annabeth waited. "I broke up with Nico like two days ago because of the Huntress thing. Luke? It's just complicated. I had a moment yesterday and he was there. That's all." she said like no big deal was happening.

"So, you weren't leaning to kiss him yesterday?" Annabeth asked raising that eyebrow again. Gods, this girl. How could she know everything?

"Look, I don't know why I did lean yesterday. That's why I'm avoiding him." Thalia said while Silena ran to them.

"Hey girls! Guess what, guess what!" she said when she reached them with a huge grin.

"What?" Thalia and Annabeth answer at once.

Silena grimaced. "Gods, you're awful at guessing. Anyway, the Aphrodite cabin is hosting a concert tomorrow!" she said and winked at Thalia. Oh, that would be fun. Operation Percabeth is on the run. Fortunately, Annie didn't see it. Gods, Silena was good.

"Concert? You have to take Chiron's permission to do that, don't you?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, yeah and Mr. D's but Drew and Piper are working on that. Now, I ran to you guys because I know that you have two amazing voices, and since mortals can't come in here, we will make our own band!" Silena said thrilled. That was brilliant. If they made Annabeth sing with Percy a duet or something, they would definitely get together. Silena was a pure genius. Okay, every Aphrodite girl was a pure genius.

"Oh, okay. You can count Thalia on that. I'm not interested." Annabeth said and played with her wet hair. Oh, no, no, no! The plan is ruined. They _have _to get Annabeth to sing.

Thalia stepped in. "Oh, no missy. You're coming and you're singing as well too." Thalia said pointing her finger to Annabeth's face and giving her dead serious look.

"Why is so important for you to make me come?" Annabeth asked curious.

"Because in order to eat the ice cream, you need to make it jealous." she said and thank gods, it sounded normal. Silena was slightly confused but she let it go. "Besides, you have an amazing voice even if you don't sing that often. I'd love to have your voice. And except that, I want someone to tease while I sing." Thalia said.

"That is why your exes live for." Annabeth mocked.

"Yeah, but I prefer to tease you. Yeah, Silena count both of us in!" Thalia said to Silena and dragged Annabeth with her. Annabeth tried to protest but Thalia gave her a '_shh!'_ and she remained quiet.

"Bitch." Annabeth murmured.

"You know you love me honey." Thalia smirked.

"Where are we going?" Annabeth asked.

"To make the ice cream jealous." Thalia smirked and Annabeth smirked back.

**Leo**

Leo had spent the night in the forge. Nyssa, a daughter of Hephaestus, had told him he had to be a son of Hephaestus as well. He and Beckendorf had become buddies. Beckendorf made miracles –really the guy was awesome- with the hammer. He could make you an axe from fire or anything. Leo had tried to make that axe and when he finished it, he fake challenged Beckendorf to a battle. He left the forge last night since he had a date with that pretty girl from the Aphrodite cabin, Silena –he had seen her in the school with him many times- so he left him alone and he fell asleep two hours later.

He walked out of the forge and the sun blinded him. When he was used to the sunlight he saw Hazel and Frank walking to the amphitheater. He joined them. "Hey guys!" he said with a happy smile on his face.

"Morning Leo." Frank said still sleepy.

"Yeah, I passed by his cabin five minutes ago and woke him up." Hazel said and looked at Frank.

"Do any of you know how Percy is doing?" he asked.

"No, but we were heading there now. Wanna come?" Hazel asked him while Frank let a yawn out.

"Sure. Man, are you okay?" Leo asked Frank.

"Yeah, just a nightmare last night." Frank answered.

"What nightmare?" Hazel and Leo asked him at the same time.

Frank closed his mouth immediately. "Gods." he murmured. "Just a nightmare guys, nothing serious." Hazel stared at him and crossed her arms. "Okay! It was like my life was depended from a piece of wood. If it was burned or something, I'd die." he said and shivered.

"Frank, that's not just a nightmare. From what we've seen, even dreams can be memories –Silena and Beckendorf for example. This is serious. You need to talk this dream with Chiron." she said and uncrossed her arms.

"Now?" he whined. Hazel stared at him again. "Fine."

"Do you want me to come?" Hazel asked.

"No, it's okay. Go find how Percy is and then come to tell me, okay?" Frank said and kissed her. Yak, guys.

"Okay." Hazel answered and smiled. She turned to Leo, who was smirking. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing." he answered still smirking.

"Okay then." she said still smiling.

"Okay." he answered smirking again. Man, Leo would love to have a girlfriend like Hazel. Again, the camp had many single girls. He would _definitely_ amaze someone with his incredible jokes and amazing hotness. He laughed at the thought and they reached at the infirmary.

"Why did you laugh about?" Hazel asked.

"Just a thought." Leo answered and let her enter first. "Ladies first." he smirked.

Hazel laughed. "Since when you're a gentleman?" she asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm always a gentleman." Leo said grinning. Percy was sleeping so they sat and waited. "I think he woke up the night." Leo said more serious.

"How do you know that?" Hazel asked.

"Look at that bandage or whatever this is called." Leo pointed. "It's new. Charles told that when he came to see him yesterday this was full of blood."

"You're right." Hazel said. Then, Luke came into the room.

"Yeah, he woke up yesterday at two." Luke said.

"What are you doing here?" Hazel asked, little offensive. She didn't like the guy.

"He's my friend. I came to see him yesterday and when his _visitor_ came out, I spent the night at the infirmary." he said. "He's sleeping because from what I understood yesterday, something went totally great or totally terrible." he smirked.

"Well, we're gonna wait him to wake up." Leo said and sat on an empty chair.

**Rachel**

Rachel really didn't remember any prophecy. She had missed many episodes. First, Percy got injured. Second, almost all of her best friends were demigods. Except Grover, he was a satyr. It didn't make it any easier though.

She had managed to digest the whole thing and wake up from bed in a good mood today. She wore her precious jeans which was drawn with markers, her red Converse which was a gift from the Aphrodite cabin –still doesn't know why she got that- and a violet tank writing 'Keep Calm and Love Art' which she had fund on that Keep Calm website.

Silena texted her: "Operation Percabeth is on. For details, stay in your cave and wait for me, Drew and Piper. Xoxo" Great. She wanted Annabeth to be happy and you can't imagine how happy she is when she's around Percy. She remembered that Annabeth used to have a thing for Percy, and Percy being a boy didn't see it. Then, she remembered they actually started dating after that war. And the next thing that Rachel had remembered was that she used to have a crush on Percy as well but no, she couldn't see him that way now.

A figure slipped on her cave. "Hey, finally.." she started thinking it was Silena and the others, but she stopped when she clearly saw she wasn't. "What are you doing here?"

Ethan walked to her. "I just wanted to see how you are holding up." he said.

"Fine. You didn't have to come here." she said not in a very friendly way. "You could ask around or Grover."

"Yeah, but I just wanted to make sure they were right. I have trust issues." he said and tried a half smile.

"Yeah, I guess I knew that." she said and started cleaning her cave. He got closer. She could feel him getting closer to her. She turned. "What do you want Ethan?"

"I'm sorry." he said. This was so not like him.

Rachel crossed her arms. "About..?" she said and waited for an answer.

"About Washington." he said finally.

"Well, I guess I just wasn't enough for you. No need to be sorry." she said and took that emotionless face that made her feel bad, but confident.

"See?" he said and backed off. "Whenever I tried to say how sorry I am, you're attacking me! How are we going to fix the situation between us if you just keep shutting me out?"

"We can't fix the situation between us! I can forgive anything except cheating. And I would have forgiven you if you just hooked up with her but no, you had to screw her!" she shouted. She was really angry. She took a deep breath and tried to relax. "Look, I can't forgive you Ethan. Besides, I'm the Oracle now. I can't date anyone. So, thanks for stopping by to check if I'm okay, but if you came here for something more, I'm sorry but no."

Ethan's face relaxed a little but it was still sad. "I love you Rach. And I'm gonna keep trying until you forgive me. And I don't quite understand this whole Oracle thing, but if it means you can't be with me as my girlfriend, at least let me be your friend." he said and kissed her forehead. She didn't pull away. Ethan stared into her green eyes one last time and walked away.

**Sorry for this chapter. It's not a main one, more like a filler chapter. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Greek. **

**Review for me please? **

**Until the next update,**

**XOXO, Tina Girl XD**


	15. Audition For Me Sweetheart

**So, hello again! Thanks everyone for your lovely reviews which made me like the happiest person on Earth. So, I'm gonna keep the reviewing competition between Thaluke and Thalico for one more chapter –this one- and after that we're heading to match them. So, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME: THALUKE OR THALICO? Anyway, another question for you guys is: Who do you want me to match Leo with? I have two girls in my mind and the one might seems odd, but it will be fun –CLUE: She's from the Aphrodite Cabin- but except my idea, PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO MATCH THIS APHRODITE GIRL WITH LEO, OR TELL ME WHO DO YOU THINK I SHOULD MATCH HIM WITH? Just these tiny little questions and we're off to continue. Oh, and about the girl, you'll understand who I'm talking about in this chappy. About the voices, well everyone has an amazing voice. I'll only reveal Annabeth's (Kelly Clarkson, Sara Bareilles, Rachel Berry and Marley Rose mix), but if you wanna know and the other girls' voices, just review or PM me. But that's all for now. R&R. Hope you enjoy. ;)**

**Grover**

Grover was really okay with the fact that he was a satyr. He loved nature more than anything else. Okay, except Juniper. He missed her and he couldn't anything to get back to her. But there was so much going on in the Camp, he doubted that he would see her again anytime soon.

He entered the infirmary, only to find Percy, Leo and Luke laughing at some joke Leo probably said and Hazel shaking her head in a rhythm 'oh-boys-they'll-never-change'.

Percy saw Grover and a wide grin appeared across his face. "Hey G-man! Long time, no see." he said and arched his back a little. Grover laughed and hugged his friend.

"So, they told me you woke up but they never mentioned you're the old you again." Grover said.

"Well, what to do? I can't hold myself." Percy said and all the boys laughed.

"Seriously Grover, you too? I have like three Leos in here, I don't need a third one." Hazel said crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at Leo.

"Oh, come on! You know you love it Levesque." Leo said grinning at Hazel. Then he turned to Grover. "Don't listen to her man. She desperately wants me, that's why she says these." he whispered and Hazel slapped his shoulder.

Grover laughed and looked outside at the nymphs. Wait, was that...? No way. No. Way. It couldn't possibly be her. "Hey guys, I'm coming back in a minute." he said and walked out of the infirmary.

Percy though, asked him something before he walks out. "Hey Grover?" Grover turned. "Will you go to that thing where they will sing for the concert tomorrow?" he asked.

"What? No, I won't. I might be a satyr but I play music, I don't sing that nice." he said and waved at Percy. Percy waved back.

Grover ran to the nymphs. When he was close enough, there was no doubt. "Juniper?" he asked and a nymph stopped laughing and stared at him.

**Annabeth**

Thalia dragged Annabeth into Cabin One. She made her sit on a bed while she searched some stuff. Annabeth had started to freak out.

"Thalia, I'm freaking out. What the hell are you searching for?" she finally asked.

Thalia, still searching for that unknown stuff, responded to her. "Wait and see princess."

"Don't call me princess." Annabeth warned her.

Thalia obviously was too absorbed in searching, she didn't listen to her. "Okay princess." she said and smirked, which meant she had heard it but she teased her.

"Ugh, never mind. What are you searching for anyways?" Annabeth asked her one more time.

Thalia, completely ignoring her question, found a black bag and raised her like she had won the lottery. "HA! I FOUND YOU!" she screamed.

Then, Clarisse walked in the Cabin. "Hey, why did you call me here?" she asked both of the girls.

Annabeth answered, since Thalia was too busy in exploring her bag. "Well, I didn't. Thalia _obviously_ did." Annabeth said emphasizing obviously and turned her head to Thalia, raising her eyebrow.

Thalia turned her head, noticing Clarisse for the first time. "Oh, hi! Come here." Thalia said to Clarisse. Annabeth was about to get up too, but Thalia stopped her. "No, no, no missy. You stay here." she ordered. Annabeth stack her tongue out at her childishly and sat in the bed again. She leaned forward and supported her weight in her elbows, which were placed on her knees and placed her hands under her chin. With fewer words, she got her bored expression.

When the secret meeting was over, Clarisse was smirking along with Thalia. They came closer to Annabeth, who now sat straight and her suspicious look took over her face. "What are you gonna do to me?" she asked kinda scared. These girls were crazy, so she expected everything from them.

"We are going to..." Clarisse started letting Thalia finish the rest of the sentence.

"...get you a makeover!" Thalia yelled in absolute excitement.

"Oh, no, no, no." Annabeth said and started backing off. "No, don't this to me guys!" The girls got closer, opening Thalia's black mascara. So that is what she was looking for. Gods, she probably had a whole bag full of this stuff! "Please, I'm begging you! Show me mercy!" she begged them. Annabeth hated putting makeup in her face. "Please!" she said and both of the girls got her. They made her sit on a chair and Thalia started putting some mascara on. "Wait, wait, wait!" Annabeth said. Thalia stopped. "You're a Goth, right?" Thalia nodded. "Well, I'm not. Supposing that you have everything in black color, I don't want this kind of makeup." Haha! That was Annabeth's little window.

Unfortunately, Thalia had that covered. "You see, I thought you might think of that so, I asked Silena if I could borrow some of her own. She said that grey eyeliner, black mascara and some pink crayon would be perfect for you. She thought other combinations as well, but I decided to pick that one." she said and an evil smirk appeared on her face. Now, Annabeth was screwed.

**-In the amphitheater, where Silena decided the auditions would take place-**

Annabeth really hated Clarisse and Thalia. But they were good at what they were doing so, she hadn't spoken since that. She just shot them her murdering looks.

Everyone was almost at the amphitheater. Charlie, Luke and Chris were sitting testing their voices. Drew, Silena and Rachel had set a desk and probably wrote who had a good voice or not. Tina talked to Lee Fletcher, which was odd. Jason and Piper were talking about something and when Hazel with Frank reached them, they all started to discuss something really important. Something like that anyway. Leo was flirting with every single girl that was there. Annabeth almost laughed when she overheard his attempt to Drew.

"Come on, Drew. You know you want to know how much fun there is around when you're with me." Leo said and grinned.

"Go away Leo." Drew said busy, dealing with some papers.

"Baby, I'm trying to help you here! I'll only help you get out of this question that tortures you; should I go out with Leo who I like so much or should I stay quiet and not tell him how crazy I am for him? Well, I'm telling you to do the first one." Leo said grinning again.

Drew smirked. "You're trying to help me, aren't ya?" she said and sat on the desk.

"Yup." Leo said looking at her dreamily, the grin never leaving his face.

Then Drew does something so not flirty. She grabs Leo from his shirt. "Then why don't you try to go away. I'm trying here, can't you see it? I'm trying to be nice and burry the bitch inside me. But if you call me baby again, I'll cut your throat." she threatened and let Leo go.

Leo turned to Annabeth, who tried hard not burst into laughs. "She wants me. It's so obvious." he said and turned to another girl when he turned his head again back to Annabeth. "Hey Annabeth. You're single, right?" he asked.

Thalia stepped in. "No, she's not Leo. Try to hit on someone else." she said.

Annabeth smirked and decided to take revenge. "No, she's lying. Call me!" she shouted and shot Thalia her bitch look, while she was dragging her away. "Karma is a bitch, huh?" she whispered at her best friend's ear.

Thalia laughed. "Don't worry. Percy it's on his way here." Thalia replied and shot Annabeth her bitch look back.

Clarisse couldn't take it anymore. She burst into laughs. Annabeth looked at her and laughed too. Soon enough, they were all laughing. "Are the two of you doing like this all the time?" Clarisse asked when they calmed down.

"Pretty much. We fight, we become bitches and then, we laugh and forget about it." Annabeth said and hugged Thalia, who hugged her back.

Silena shouted and interrupted their conversation. "Everybody sit down. Now, is everyone that I asked here?" she asked and looked around.

"Pretty much." Hazel said. "Only Percy is missing because Chiron said he would take that arrow out today. He'll show up." she finished. Wait, what? Percy took his arrow out today? And he didn't even bother to let Annabeth know? Oh, he was so on her list with people she would beat the crap out of them. No. 1.

"Okay, who's gonna sing first?" Silena said smiling. Everyone looked around. "Come on guys! We said we would do this to forget about all the bad things that have been going on lately! So, get over yourselves and come forward." Still no one. "Okay, then I'll pick." she said and stared everyone carefully. She whispered something on Drew's ear and she nodded. "Annabeth?"

Annabeth looked at her confused. "Me? I don't even know if I have a good voice at all!" she protested.

"Well, if you take this that way, only Percy would come forward because he sings at a club. So, please?" Silena said and looked at Annabeth desperately.

Annabeth sighed and came forward. "Fine. But only for you." she said. A camper had set DJ's equipment in the amphitheater. And Annabeth took a deep breath, and started singing.

"_There's a fire starting in my heart.  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark."_

Then, another voice continued the voice and Annabeth looked at the direction it was heard, along with everyone else.

"_Finally, I can see you crystal clear.  
Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare.  
See how I'll leave with every piece of you.  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do.  
There's a fire starting in my heart.  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark."_

Percy was coming down the stairs slowly singing. Annabeth couldn't say anything now. She was too busy staring at him. Some of the guys behind her started to do the vocals.

"_The scars of your love remind me of us.  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all.  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless.  
I can't help feeling..."_

Annabeth joined him taking her cold look. Yeah, Percy. This game is played with two players.

"_We could have had it all.  
Rolling in the deep.  
You had my heart inside your hand.  
And you played it to the beat."_

Now, Annabeth continued alone.

"_Baby, I have no story to be told.  
But I heard one on you and it's gonna make your head burn.  
Think of me in the depths of your despair.  
Making a home down there, as mine sure won't be shared."_

They changed roles. He sang and she stopped and waited her part.

"_The scars of your love remind me of us.  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all.  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless.  
I can't help feeling…"_

Now they continued together, as they did before.

"_We could have had it all.  
Rolling in the deep.  
You had my heart inside your hands.  
And you played it to the beat._

_Could have had it all.  
Rolling in the deep.  
You had my heart inside your hand.  
But you played it with a beating."_

Now, the two of them sang the lines in turn.

"_Throw your soul through every open door.  
Count your blessings to find what you look for.  
Turn my sorrow into treasure gold.  
Pay me back in kind and reap what just you saw."_

Continuing together, they had come really close right now.

"_We could have had it all.  
We could have had it all.  
It all, it all, it all._

_We could have had it all.  
Rolling in the deep.  
You had my heart inside your hand.  
And you played it to the beat._

_You could have had it all._

_Rolling in the deep.  
You had my heart inside your hand.  
And you played and you played.  
And you played it and you played it to the beat."_

They finished singing and Annabeth's eyes were locked with his. "I guess this song says pretty much everything." she whispered loud enough for Percy to hear her.

The rest of the campers clapped loudly. "That was amazing!" Silena said and Annabeth took her eyes off Percy. "I can't imagine why you would have any doubts about your voice." she said smirking at Annabeth.

"Well, I haven't really sung to anyone, that's why." Annabeth said. "Not because I was shy or anything, it just never came across and I never felt like it." she finished and sat down.

Percy sat down next to her. He looked at her in awe. "You have an amazing voice." he said staring.

Annabeth didn't look at him. "Yes." she said like it was something everybody knew.

"How come you never told me?" Percy asked.

Then, she turned and stared at him too. "How come you didn't tell me that you would take the arrow out of you today?" she asked, pretty annoyed.

"I didn't think you would want to speak with me after last night." he murmured and looked at the marble ground.

"You're right, I didn't. Still don't." Annabeth said looked straight.

She felt Percy's eyes gazing at her again. "Annabeth-" he started but he was cut off by Drew's voice.

"Okay, next one!"

"Damn!" Percy whispered. Annabeth nodded to Drew a 'thank-you' look and she smiled.

"Okay, I'll go!" Thalia said and stepped forward. Oh, this was gonna be so much fun.

**Thalia**

Clarisse was teasing Thalia the whole time. "Come on Grace! Go sing already!"

"Are you crazy?" Thalia said and looked at her like she was nuts. "I haven't sung since I was five and for a very good reason."

"Well, you have two options; a, I push you to the stage and b, you go by yourself. Choose." she smirked.

"I'll take c, stay here and don't make a sound." Thalia smirked back. Clarisse was ready to push her. "Okay, I'll go!" she said and stepped forward.

"Great." Drew said and wrote something in a paper.

"Okay, I'm gonna cheer you all up a little so, when I reach the nice part of the song you will all get up and dance with me or someone and generally, participate in the song. And if you don't, I'll make you." she said. "Hit it." she ordered the DJ.

"_Ohhhhhh.  
Let me tell you now.  
Ohhhh."_

She started and immediately vocals participated in. Thank gods she wouldn't make it on her own. She danced until she reached Annabeth and lifted her up. "Come on!" she said when she looked at her confused. "I need my vocal best friend, so get your ass over here. Annabeth shook her head and got up.

"_When I had you to myself I didn't want you around.  
Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd.  
But someone picked you from the bunch.  
One glance was all it took.  
Now, it's much too late for me to take a second look._

She and Annabeth started dancing and quick enough, everyone got up.

"_Oh baby give me one more chance.  
_Voc._ (show you that I love you).  
Won't you please let me  
(back to your heart)  
Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go  
(let you go baby).  
But now since I see you in his arms.  
(I want you back)  
Yes I do now.  
__(I want you back)  
Ooh ooh baby.  
(I want you back)  
Ya ya ya ya.  
(I want you back)  
Na na na na._

Thalia span Annabeth to Percy and in the mood they both were, well, none of them minded that. Annabeth grimaced at first, but she laughed seeing Percy's goofy smile. Silena and Beckendorf were dancing happily too, as every other couple did.

Silena and Charlie now took over the vocals. Ethan, who danced with Thalia, span her and she now danced with the only person on Earth she was trying to avoid. Luke.

"_All I want  
A buh buh buh buh  
All I need  
A buh buh buh buh  
All I want  
A buh buh buh buh  
All I need"_

She was still dancing with Luke, but right now, it didn't mind her. He laughed and she couldn't help but smile. She was still singing so she couldn't laugh, but nothing kept her from smiling.

As they finished the song, everyone yelled happy and clapped their hands. Everyone hugged each other and no one paid attention so, Thalia locked her eyes with Luke's and kissed him. Just for a second and she pulled back immediately, but she did. He looked at her stunned and she just smirked and walked away.

"Okay, everyone! That was great! We will sing this tomorrow in the concert!" Silena announced. "But we still suck at duets." she said and she grimaced. "So, who will volunteer for duets?"

Piper stepped forward. "I guess I can sing for one or two days." she smiled at Silena.

"And I'll sing with you." she answered.

Silena walked to the DJ, whose name was still unknown to Thalia, and told him what song to play. She and Piper started singing one line in turn.

"_Happiness hit her like a train on a track.  
Coming towards her, stuck, still no turning back.  
She hid around corners and she hid under beds.  
She killed it with kisses and from it she fled.  
With every bubble she sank with her drink.  
Washed it away down the kitchen sink."_

Silena continued alone with the first four lines and then Piper joined her for the rest of the song. Thalia looked them in awe. Their voices matched and the duet was amazing.

"_The dog days are over.  
The dog days are done.  
Can you hear the horses?  
So, you better run._

_Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father.  
Run for your children, for your sisters and your brothers.  
Leave all your love and your longing behind.  
You can't carry it with you if you want to survive._

_The dog days are over.  
The dog days are done.  
Can you hear the horses?  
Cause you better run."_

Thalia looked around while they sang. Luke had that stupid, dreaming smile on his face that caused her to smirk.

"Hey, why are you smirking?" Annabeth whispered.

"No reason." Thalia said and hugged Annabeth.

"Okay, tell me later." she whispered again and smirked.

"Why are you smirking?" Thalia asked.

"No reason." Annabeth murmured.

"Oh, you _will_ tell me later." Thalia said grinned.

_And I never wanted anything from you.  
Except everything you had and  
what was left after that too, oh.  
Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back.  
Struck from a great height by someone,  
who should know better than that_

_The dog days are over.  
The dog days are done.  
The horses are coming.  
So you'd better run._

_The dog days are over.  
The dog days are done.  
The horses are coming.  
So you'd better run."_

Everyone clapped and yelled happy one more time and Silena and Piper hugged.

**Leo**

Leo did everything he could. He talked to her good, he talked to her bad. Now, he was going to sing to her. And he had found the perfect song.

"Okay, I'd like to try." Leo said and Rachel raised her eyebrow.

"Let me guess; this song will be dedicated to a single girl." she asked.

Leo smirked. "Yup, but not for you sweetheart." he said and smirked even more.

"Hah, you wish. I'm the Oracle! I don't need boys!" Rachel said.

"Hey! That hurt." Ethan said ten feet at her right.

"Well, I'll deal with you later." she said to him and nodded to Leo to continue.

"Here we go." he murmured to himself.

"_Yes, I can see her  
'Cause every girl in here wanna be her  
Oh, she's a diva  
I feel the same, and I wanna meet her_

_They say she low down.  
It's just a rumor, and I don't believe 'em.  
They say she needs to slow down.  
The baddest thing around town"_

And there she sat; crossing her arms and having that bitch look on her face that Leo loved.

"_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before  
Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood hoe  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl.  
Without being disrespectful_

_The way that booty movin', I can't take no more  
Have to stop what I'm doin' so I can pull up close  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl.  
Without being disrespectful_

_Damn, girl  
Damn, you're a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch  
Damn, you're a sexy bitch, damn, girl  
Damn, you're a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch  
Damn, you're a sexy bitch, damn girl_

_Damn, you're a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch  
Damn, you're a sexy bitch, damn, girl  
Damn, you're a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch  
Damn, you're a sexy bitch, damn, you're a sexy bitch"_

Wow. Leo didn't even know if he could sing like that five minutes ago. And he had actually rocked this track. Everybody clapped again and yelled happy one more time. He winked at her and she took a disgusted look. Oh, man! She wanted him so badly.

He sat next to her. "So, are you going to finally admit your feelings about me?" he asked her with his most confident grin and the flirtiest look he could take.

Drew gave him an emotionless look which only made Leo want her more badly. "Valdez, I don't have feelings. I break hearts."

"And I want you to break mine more than anything sweetheart." Leo said and Drew raised her eyebrow.

"As tempting as you make it sound," she said and leaned in. "Never gonna happen." she whispered and walked away. Oh, feeling her so close made Leo fly above the seven skies.

Piper came and sat next to him, while he watched Drew walking away. He sighed. "What's wrong with you?" Piper asked curious.

"Ugh, I'm in love." Leo said dreamily.

"Again?" Piper asked confused.

"Yeah. But this time she's mad for me." Leo said still dreaming.

"Sure." Piper said still confused. "Again." she murmured.

Leo smirked at her. "So, how are you and Superman doing?" he asked.

Piper shot him a murdering look for a second, but then she took her usual curious look. "What happened to Super Pikachu?" she asked little bit sad. Leo guessed she had used that nickname against Jason, so she actually loved it.

"Oh, I decided to name Jason like this only in your marriage." Leo said and smirked while Piper grimaced. "'Super Pikachu, do you take Beauty Queen to be your one and only wife?' 'Yes, I do.' 'And you Beauty Queen, do you take Super Pikachu to be your one and only husband?' 'Yeah, I do.'" Leo mocked her and mimicked a kiss with himself and she slapped his shoulder. Then, they both laughed. "Who's singing now?" he asked when they calmed down.

"I think Tina." Piper said.

"Oh, yeah right. I think she's involved that's why I didn't hit on her." he said and Piper grimaced again.

"You're incredible." she said and looked straight.

"Yeah, I know. I'm the most incredible demigod of hotness and amazingness." Leo said and sighed.

Piper laughed. "You forgot something." she said and evil smirked at him.

"What?" Leo said curious.

"And stupidity." she added.

Leo grimaced. "Yeah, right Beauty Queen."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Piper asked kinda desperate.

Leo grinned. "It's like asking Thalia stop calling Annabeth Annie. Never. Gonna. Happen." he whispered the last sentence and she sighed.

**Annabeth**

Annabeth had that stupid smirk on her face since she danced with Percy. She tried not to laugh at first, but that smile that made her crazy finally won. Temporarily. Although, she smiled and laughed at his stupid but amazing dancing moves, she was still hurt because she knew that he didn't want her to be nothing more than his friend. At least that's what he had said in the infirmary. And nothing could take this back. That was the thing that hurt her the most.

"Okay, Tina you're up!" Silena said and interrupted Annabeth's thoughts. Speaking of, Annabeth had to talk with Tina. She had seen her talking to Lee Fletcher earlier. Why would she talk to him? If she remembered him and told him about...everything, it would be... chaotic. Nahh, that was rather unlikely. But still, she had to check it out.

Tina reacted like she had just woken up from a dream. Or a nightmare. "What? I don't know if I can even sing." Tina protested.

"Get your ass over there or I'll drag you." Thalia said and smirked next to Annabeth.

Tina grimaced and got up. "Okay, but what am I gonna sing?"

"Well, sing something that you feel like it." Rachel said and wrote something on the papers again.

"Hmm, okay." Tina said raising her shoulders and she told the DJ the track. "Oh, if anyone wants to dance, please dance to cover my terrible voice." she added and a smirk played on her lips.

"_I dance around this empty house  
Tear us down, throw you out  
Screaming down the hall.  
Spinning all around and now we fall_

_Pictures framing up the past  
Your taunting smirk behind the glass.  
This museum full of ash.  
Once a tickle, now a rash_

_This used to be a Funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down, down, down  
I'm gonna burn it down_

_9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun"_

She finished the countdown just like in the video clip. Some campers started clapping their hands rhythmic and a couple of them started dancing. Annabeth grinned and started clapping rhythmic too. That song took away the painful feelings for a while.

"_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
Do, do, do, do, da, da, da, da"_

Thalia got up and danced with Clarisse, causing Annabeth to burst into laughs. They weren't bad, but they were as funny as the hell was hot.

"_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
(9, 8)  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
(7, 6)  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
(5, 4, 3)  
Do, do, do, do, do, do, do  
(2, 1)_

_This used to be a Funhouse  
But now it's full of evil clowns  
It's time to start the countdown  
I'm gonna burn it down, down, down  
I'm gonna burn it down"_

Everyone laughed and clapped again. "That was fun!" Silena said and let a last laugh out. "Now, Clarisse! You're up."

Clarisse high fived Thalia and answered. "I'm gonna show you what I've got tomorrow." she said. "I have a nice voice, don't worry." she said and Silena breathed relieved.

"Okay, then. See you all tomorrow to make the choreography. Now, I'll assign each one of you something to work on for the concert." she added and picked up her notes. "So, Thalia, you'll say two or three songs of your choice and sing them to me tomorrow, so we'll see if choreography is possible. Hazel, I want you to sing Katy Perry. Leo, keep that track and I'll give you a couple of more. Piper, you and I will sing the duet and you'll pick one more duet and a ballad. Charlie, you and I will say a duet as well. Tina, pick one or two of Pink's songs and tell them to me tomorrow. Luke, since you can rap, you and Charlie might be able to find a track. Annabeth, you will sing a duet with Percy –and maybe more than one- and I want you to tell me some solos you have in mind. Percy, same story with Annabeth. Clarisse, pick your songs and tell me tomorrow. And Drew, you and Rachel share your ideas with me tomorrow." Silena finished. Annabeth was about to protest but Silena continued. "And I don't want _any_ protests or complains. You're almost adults, some of you already are. So, see ya all tomorrow. Practice makes perfect people!" she finished and Annabeth exchanged a look with Percy. Oh, this whole thing was so planned.

Wait, that was why Thalia and Silena acted so weird. They had planned the whole concert for Annabeth to be able to express her feelings by singing to Percy. She knew it sounded so self-conscious, but what if they had? It was irritating but sweet and thoughtful. And Annabeth had nothing to lose. But she was still pretty hurt and she felt like the whole thing was wasted.

She nodded to Percy and he came running. "Hey, I was thinking about doing a duet in the afternoon. Wait.. Yeah, now. I mean, if you're not still mad at me." he asked and rubbed the back of his neck. He always did that when he was nervous.

Annabeth gave him her confused look. "Look, I might dance with you and sing with you but, don't cross the line. I'll do the duet. And I'm not mad at you." she added the last one quickly.

"It seems to me that you are." Percy said and half smiled.

"No, I'm not. Hurt? Maybe. But not mad. And I decided that you were right. We might just weren't meant to be. And as _you_ said, hell we might just kissed a couple of times and just didn't work out after that." Annabeth said crossing her arms. Percy looked like he was going to be sick.

"Annabeth, no I didn't mean that! Just, let me explain." Percy said kinda desperate.

"No, you didn't get it. I don't want your stupid explains about that you didn't mean what you said or did! I've been there, remember? My fiancé cheated on me and tried to explain. But I didn't let him. And you know why?" Annabeth said pretty upset, uncrossing her arms and causing Percy to step back a little bit of scared. "Because I knew he would try to tell me he was drunk and he didn't want to do it and that it was just one time. And in the end, I would have forgiven him, forget it ever happened and being trapped in a doomed wedding, even if I knew that it didn't happen just one freakin' time! It was happening the whole summer. And he wanted to do it. But I didn't let him, so none of the above happened. So no, please don't explain. Because I don't want you to." she said the last two sentences with a softer voice and her eyes watered.

Percy stepped forward and hugged her. She resisted at first but in the end she let him hug her. "Okay." he whispered at her. "I won't try to explain." he added quickly.

"Thank you." she whispered back and she nearly passed out. It just stroke her. Memories started flooding her brain. Percy kept her from collapsing. Gods, _Percy. _She remembered how they met. She remembered their first quest together, they way the escaped the camp to look for Grover, the way he had sneaked out of the camp the same year to rescue her, that kiss in the Labyrinth, the awkward moments that followed after that, the time she had tried to talk to him about her feelings and the last memory that popped into her mind. Their kiss at the beach at the end of the Titan War and the underwater kiss that followed after. Almost everything.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Percy asked worried.

"No." she managed to murmur.

**Annabeth-Percy's Duet: Glee Cast Feat. Jonathan Groff – Rolling In The Deep**

**Thalia's Solo: Victorious Cast – I Want You Back**

**Silena-Piper's Duet: Glee Cast – Dog Days Are Over**

**Leo's Solo: David Guetta Feat Akon: Sexy Bitch**

**Tina's Solo: P!nk - Funhouse**

**READ THE A/N! VERY IMPORTANT ABOUT THE UPDATES!**

**Dun-dun-dun-ta! What did you think? Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. My usual excuse, I'm Greek. Thanks everyone that favored, followed, reviewed and read the story. Love you guys! Now, bad news alert! I'm gonna update only in weekends. I hate to do this to you, but homework is killing me. Hope you still love me. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I know I'm a little late but, R.I.P. Cory Montheith. :'( We all miss you and hope you'll rest in peace. **

**Until the next update,**

**XOXO, Tina XD ;)**


	16. Falling In Love Just Before The Concert

**So, hello again. I know you've been expecting an update today, so I decided to be nice and give it to you. So sorry for being late. So, here's chapter sixteen. Now, about the Thaluke and Thalico competition, I have the results. Who won? Read and find out! BTW, review some of your favorite songs and I might be able to include them in the story! Hope you like ;)**

**Song: Yeah Yeah Yeahs - Maps**

**Ch. 16**

**Annabeth**

Annabeth didn't exactly realize how she had been to Percy's cabin last night. He was hugging her the one moment, the other she remembered almost everything about him and the conversation that followed was pretty much one the most awkward in her life.

"_Are you okay?" Percy asked her once the memories stopped flooding her brain._

"_No." she had answered._

"_What happened?" he asked immediately worried._

"_I think- I think I remembered something about us." she replied and he gave her the most confused look ever. Well, she couldn't blame him. Twenty seconds ago she had pretty much said to him that he had hurt her and she didn't want to be with him and now, she had remembered something about their pasts, in which they had even started dating. Probably. She didn't remember anything like this –if you except the three kisses she had given him._

"_Like what?" he asked looking for an answer into her grey eyes._

"_I-I can't..." Annabeth said and everything started getting darker and darker._

The next thing she remembered was waking up in Percy's cabin. The first thing she checked was her clothes. Yay, she wasn't naked and she was still in the clothes she had worn for the audition thing. The second thing she checked was Percy. He wasn't sleeping in any of the beds, although two of them were kinda messy. That probably meant he had slept in the one to keep an eye on her and Tina had probably slept in the other.

Speaking of, Percy appeared from the bathroom only with a towel around his waist. "Oh, hey. I didn't know you woke up." he said and blushed slightly before he enters the bathroom again.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked and held her head. "How did I get here?" she asked again and noticed it wasn't afternoon or even evening. It was early in the morning. "Wait, how long did I stay here?" Percy didn't answer and Annabeth couldn't see him but she bet he blushed even more. She sighed. "You can come outside. I won't judge or peek an eye at you." Percy got out half smirking and Annabeth closed her eyes and lied back on the bed. "You're such a baby, you know that?"

He laughed. "To answer your questions, you passed out after you told me you remembered something about us. Tina helped me get you here and I waited for you to wake up last night. I fell asleep around midnight." he said.

"And where did you sleep?" she asked.

She was sure Percy was smirking. "I slept on the bed next to you. I mean, in the bed that there is next to yours." he explained fast.

"Oh, okay." Annabeth answered. She was ready to ask him another question but she hesitated.

"Anything else?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, did you put your jeans on?" she asked. Of course this wasn't the question she wanted to ask him.

"Well, yeah I have." Percy asked in a confused tone. Annabeth got up and crouched on the bed, finally opening her eyes. "Hey, I'm not entirely dressed!" Percy protested and his blushing got worse.

"Oh, stop being such a baby. Besides, if my guesses are right, I have probably seen you half naked before." she said and she felt her face blushing too. Then, she took more serious look and bit her lip.

Percy walked to the bed and sat next to her, still shirtless. "Hey, what's up?"

Annabeth lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. "Nothing. It's just so many things in my head right now, I think I'm gonna pass out again." she said and half smiled at him.

"You're thinking about last afternoon too, right?" he asked her again.

Annabeth nodded. "Did-" she started and let a laugh out. "Did anything happen between us last night that I probably don't remember now?" she asked him the real question now and he chuckled.

"No, nothing. I didn't even think of any of these." he said keeping eye contact. He wasn't lying. "Anyway, you were about to tell me that you didn't feel well and then, you passed out. As I told you before, Tina saw you passing out and she helped me get you here. She stayed with you until I brought Chiron. Or at least, Chiron in a wheelchair since he didn't fit to enter the cabin." he continued and they both laughed. "Anyway, he said that the memories coming back in a big number could cause your brain to somehow 'overload'. That could cause your brain the need to take a break, so you passed out. Of course he said it in more scientific words, but he explained it to me simple English later. I was watching you until I fell asleep, which was around midnight." he finished and smirked.

Annabeth smirked back and felt kinda relieved. He had brought her to his cabin and he didn't even think of at least kissing her in her sleep. He was a nice person and his actions revealed that he respected her. It's hard to find this kind of people in these days and she knew that. Deep down she knew she would be lucky to have this guy loving her. But when she told him that she was in love with him he hadn't reacted. At all.

Still keeping her eyes locked with his, she hugged him. He was surprised at first, but he hugged her back. Feeling his bare back with her hands, feeling so close to him, made her think she didn't need anything else. When she pulled back, she looked at that close room he had in his cabin. "What was that for?" Percy asked about the hug and her attention was completely distracted.

"Oh, just my way to thank you." she said and looked at the room again. "What's that room over there?" she asked and pointed at the closed door.

Percy's face darkened. "I-I don't know." he answered and looked at the direction she was pointing at.

"You've stayed here for almost two days with the whole arrow thing. You never wondered what could be behind that door?" she asked curious.

"I did but I just-" he said and dropped his eyes on the bed.

Then, Annabeth realized something. "You're afraid." she said kinda surprised. "You might not show it but you are."

Percy smiled. "From all people, you know me and you can read me better than anyone." he answered. "Yes, I'm afraid to open a damn door. How silly is that?" he asked and looked at the door.

Annabeth placed her hand on his shoulder. "Not silly at all." she said softly. "You're afraid what it could be behind that door. I don't fully get it but I understand why you are." she continued.

He turned his head and faced her. "I'm afraid that memories are hiding behind that door. Memories I don't want to know." he explained.

"Yeah, but maybe happy memories are hiding as well." she said encouragingly.

"Yeah, but what if between those happy memories, the ugly ones appear. And I don't want to remember so many bad things that might have happened. Maybe I met my father, but maybe he didn't give a crap about me. Maybe..." he continued but he paused as soon as he started the sentence and looked at the bed.

"Maybe you were right that night in the infirmary." Annabeth continued for him, still having her hand on his shoulder. This was always an awkward conversation but they always had to do it. "You know what? Forget about the door." she said and smiled at him.

Percy smiled back. "Oh, someone didn't wake up cranky today." he replied and smirked. "So, happy version of Annabeth Chase, why don't you tell me about your memories?" Percy asked teasing her.

Annabeth grimaced. "First, I'm always happy!" she protested and Percy raised his eyebrow. "Okay, fine! Most of the time... And second, this thing isn't any less awkward that the previous one." she warned him.

"Well, I'm waiting."

"I remembered some moments about our past. Our personal past."

"Like what?"

"You're a hundred percent sure you want to know?"

"Hell, I'm a hundred percent sure I'm not, but tell me anyway." he said and turned his body position so he could look at her more.

"Well, here it goes." she said and took a deep breath. "We have kissed three times in the past. The first was the one you told me about in the Labyrinth. The second was after the end of the Giant War in the dining pavilion. It was the same day with your birthday and I brought you a cake that your-" She was about to reach the middle of the conversation when someone opened the door and yelled.

"PERCY!" A tall brown haired guy entered the room. His hair was a little messy and recently cut and Annabeth couldn't see his eyes. Scratch that. Annabeth couldn't see his _eye_. "PERCY IS BACK!" the one-eyed guy yelled again and observed Annabeth like he saw her for the first time in his life. "Oh. Percy is back naked with a pretty girl in his room." the guy said and both Annabeth's and Percy's cheeks reddened. He was wearing grey ripped jeans, black and white Nike basketball shoes, a simple brown T-shirt and a white jacket.

"Wait. Tyson?" Percy said and a wide smile appeared on his face. He ran to his brother and hugged him tightly.

"Haha! He remembers me!" Tyson shouted happily.

"Of course I remember you! Look at you, you got a haircut! It will get me a while to get used to that." Percy said. He was really happy seeing his brother again.

"Well, yeah. But I think I liked my hair better long." he admitted and everyone laughed. "Wait, what are you doing naked with Annabeth in your room?" Tyson asked and Percy slightly blushed.

"Technically, I'm just not wearing a T-shirt and Annabeth just stopped by." Percy explained quickly. Well, not everyone needed to know she passed out and slept at Percy's cabin. Especially her mom.

"Hello stranger." Annabeth said smiling and tried to get up but she immediately regretted it. She got dizzy and sat back down. "Well, I obviously can't get up so, why don't you come here and give me a hug?"

Tyson laughed and walked to her and gave her a hug. "Good to see you Annabeth." Tyson said and pulled back.

"Well, you still smell like peanut butter, so I'm guessing you're having a good time too." she said and they all laughed.

"Wait, you remember Tyson?" Percy asked curious.

"I remembered him yesterday just before I pass out. You remember him too." Annabeth said raising her eyebrow.

"Well, I saw him and he just appeared in my head like 'poof!' and he was there." he explained and Annabeth sighed.

"Wait, why will any of you remember me? Do you have amnesia or something?" Tyson asked confused. Well, you can't actually blame him.

"It's a long story buddy. I'll tell it to you in the evening." Percy said and smiled at his brother. "How come you're visiting? I thought you had tons of work with all this military stuff."

"I do but I hadn't heard from you or Grover or anyone in particular for months. Not a single Iris Message. So, I decided to come up here and check myself." he explained.

"Well, it's always nice to see you." Annabeth said and smiled. Her smile disappeared though when she remembered who would kill her. "Oh my gods. Percy the concert. We were supposed to be rehearsing. Silena will kill us!" Annabeth practically screamed at Percy.

"Oh my gods, I totally forgot about that." Percy said. "Tyson buddy, we have to go. There's a concert tonight and we are kinda participating in it by singing, dancing and making a complete full of ourselves. It should be fun. Wanna come?" Percy said as he grabbed the nearest T-shirt he found and put it on. A part of Annabeth's mind thought "_Damn, he looked so good without a T-shirt._" but that thought quickly erased from her mind. He looked good in that green V neck T-shirt he was wearing now too.

"Wait, wait, wait." Annabeth protested. "I can't get up."

Percy stopped doing whatever he was doing and looked at her. "Right." he murmured.

"Well, why don't you stay here rehearsing and I'll go see how everyone else is doing?" Tyson said. "I'm dying to see those awesome flying horses again!" he said excited.

"That sounds like a good plan." Percy said and Annabeth nodded in agreement. Tyson nodded too and waved goodbye as he was walking out of the cabin.

"Yeah, but we have to make a stop to my cabin to grab some things and check on Brook first." she said and started thinking ways that she could get up.

Percy had a solution to that. "Okay. Wrap your hands around my neck." he said and she looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Wrap your hands around my neck!" Percy said quicker that almost sounded like Alvin from Alvin and the Chimpunks.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Just do it!" he said just like he did before and Annabeth sighed and wrapped her hands around his neck. Then, his one hand slipped under her knees and the other held her from her torso and lifted her up.

"What are you doing?" she asked and chuckled a little.

"I'm taking you to your cabin." Percy said smirking. "Now, my lady, shut up and enjoy the walk."

"Of course my kind, gentle, shining knight." Annabeth said smiling. Percy grimaced happily and started taking her to Cabin Six.

The trip was quick but Annabeth enjoyed it as Percy had said to her. When Percy opened the door, no one was there, which was a good thing in some ways.

Percy looked around. "And where is your bedroom my lady?" he asked Annabeth continuing the joke.

"This one my faithful servant." Annabeth smirked and pointed him her bed.

He placed her carefully on her bed and let her go. After a while, he asked her something. "What songs could we possibly say?" Percy asked and raised his hands in despair.

Annabeth didn't look at him but she answered. "Well, I have a few songs in my mind. Silena though, wants us to do more.. romantic songs." Yeah, romantic was the word. Or more emotional than the usual.

"Romantic? I don't know what a romantic song is. I mean, I have probably heard one before but I have absolutely no idea how to sing one." Percy said and Annabeth smirked.

"Which is kinda ironic since you're a singer. Or you are now, anyway." she added and turned her face at him. "Singing a love song, a ballad or even an emotional song, it's about singing with your heart, not with your voice. Revealing all your emotions to the crowd and in a duet, to your partner. You don't just sing the song, you feel it. And fortunately, you know how to feel Percy." she explained and smiled.

Percy, who had kept eye contact with her the whole time she was talking, now finally managed to form a sentence. "Do you want to practice now?" he asked softly.

Annabeth nodded and she knew a song that Silena would love. "Do you know a band called Lady Antebellum?"

"Well, I have heard of them." Percy answered.

Annabeth printed something from her laptop and gave it to Percy. "Okay, here are the lyrics of "Need You Now. Remember, don't just sing it, feel it. That way, Silena might feel pity of us and let us do just one or two songs." she finished and Percy chuckled.

"Okay, here we go. Put the music on." Percy ordered and Annabeth started singing first shooting glances one time at Percy and the next at the lyrics.

"_Picture perfect memories  
Scattered all around the floor  
Reaching for the phone 'cause  
I can't fight it anymore"_

After this, their voices connected and became one.

"_And I wonder if I  
Ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone  
And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now_

_And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now."_

Now Percy stopped looking at the lyrics entirely and just looked at her. She stopped looking at her lyrics too and locked her eyes with his. Grey colliding with green one more time. He said the first part alone and they continued together as they did before.

"_Another shot of whiskey  
Can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping  
In the way you did before_

_And I wonder if I  
Ever crossed your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one  
I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now_

_And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now"_

Their faces now inches from each other's but they kept singing together.

"_Whoa, whoa  
Guess I'd rather hurt  
Than feel nothing at all"_

Annabeth continued alone for a moment and then, Percy took over before they end the song together.

"_It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone  
And I need you now_

_And I said I wouldn't call  
But I'm a little drunk  
And I need you now_

_And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now  
I just need you now_

_Oh baby, I need you know"_

When they ended singing the last word, they couldn't help it anymore and their lips finally touched. His against hers. They deepened the kiss and Percy brought her closer and wrapped his one hand around her waist and held her neck with the other. She brought him even closer by wrapping her hands around his neck. They pulled back for air, but this time, none of them broke their connection. They kissed again and again, not being able to get enough. It was simply intoxicating. Annabeth lied back bringing Percy with her. He lied next to her continuing kissing her. Soon enough, he started kissing down her jaw, reaching her chin and her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair, his black locks of hair and kept her eyes closed.

They made out for a long time, not caring about anything else. These moments were too perfect to even consider thinking about something else. They just kept their minds empty and finally gave in to their feelings, enjoying every second of this rush of hidden emotion that came up and revealed their true nature. And it was kinda awesome. Until a knock on the door totally made them jump off each other and take those amazingly guilty faces. Percy's cheeks were really flushed from the whole thing, but Annabeth could guess her cheeks weren't in a better shape either.

"Hey Annabeth?" Silena's voice was heard from the door. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah, but don't come in yet!" she practically yelled, trying not to sound too guilty.

"Why?" Silena asked curious. Oh gods, she was dying for this kind of stuff. Annabeth would tell her about this when they were alone, but now, Drew and Piper was with her, so Annabeth couldn't do much than think of a believable excuse. She nodded to Percy to fix his hair and he nodded at her. Man, her hair was looking awfully guilty that she was making out with someone. She prayed to Aphrodite for a better look, which she would never normally do unless she was forced to.

She opened the door. "Hey." she managed to say. _"Really hey? That was the best you could do with a non-guilty voice?"_ her subconscious screamed at her.

Silena looked at her from the top to the bottom. "What happened to you?" she asked having that examining look on her face. Gods, she would get to her immediately if she hadn't already had.

"I just didn't sleep well." she explained raising slightly her shoulders. "I had a nightmare." she added and let the girls in.

"And what is Percy doing here?" Drew asked with the same look.

"Oh, he just stopped by to practice on our duets because I was tired last night and we didn't have a chance." she said and almost bit her lip. _"Damn Annabeth! Don't bite that lip! And congrats, that was a convincing excuse for once." _her subconscious spoke at her head. This was going to be a _long_ day.

**Silena**

Silena woke up early for her status –half past eight, which must have been her earliest without an alarm. She dressed up quickly, put some mascara on and woke up Piper and Drew. Drew was cool now. She continued being her, but she actually cared for a few people now. She agreed to help them with the Percabeth thing, cause even if she thought Percy was hot, Annabeth might actually was hotter than him if she put on some makeup. Besides, she would like to see a romance drama relationship in the Camp. Silena didn't quite understand everything Drew said, but she was glad she agreed.

The three of them headed to Annabeth's cabin. Silena stopped them before they enter the cabin. "So, remember who the goal of today's concert is?" she asked her sisters smiling.

"To make Percy and Annabeth admit their feelings for each other." Piper said yawning.

"So, they could get together and she will break his heart and we will finally have something interesting going on around here." Drew said kinda bored.

Silena sighed. "Come on girls! Where are all the excitement and the thrilling in your voices? We are about to match two people who are dying for each other, even if none of them admits it! And trust me, we will. We will make Annabeth a goddess and I already sent Charlie to encourage Percy. Although he just texted me he's not in his cabin." Silena said trying to make them interest. Okay, they were interested but they wanted to sleep so, Silena needed something to wake them.

"Yeah, but no one guarantees that they will talk to each other during the concert." Piper said.

"Positive thinking." Silena said pointing her finger at Piper. "Now, our goal is to match as much couples as we can in this Camp today. I mean, clearly except Percabeth, there is Jasper –sorry Pipes but we need to do something about it-, Rathan and a love triangle Thalia/Luke/Nico. And I have another couple I want to much, which I won't reveal yet. We're here to bring love to those people's lives. And not to break their hearts, Drew." Silena said and shot a look at Drew.

Drew sighed. "Come on! That's when the whole thing gets interesting. In the breaking part. There is so much drama and hurt and everything that especially us, Aphrodite girls, should enjoy the most!" Drew protested.

"Well, there is also falling in love, which is ten thousand times better! Watching two people admitting their feelings after all that they've been through is just amazing. And if they have a happy ending, even better." Silena said.

"Oh my gods, I almost cried. No sarcasm." Piper murmured. "The way you describe it, it sounds wonderful. But it's harder to do it than saying it." Piper added and Silena assumed it was about herself and Jason.

"Hey, the fun part is trying." Silena said and shot Drew a look.

"Yeah, she's right." Drew said softly. "And we'll certainly do our best to make it happen." she finished and Piper smiled at both of them.

"C'mon. Let's make Percabeth happen." Piper smirked. "Oh gods, I sounded so... Aphrodite." she said and grimaced at herself.

Silena knocked at the door. No answer for a while. "Hey Annabeth?" Silena shouted. "Are you in there?" she asked even louder.

Then, Annabeth's voice was heard from inside; and it sounded kinda weird. "Yeah, but don't come in yet!" Her voice sounded kinda heavy breathing. Did she hide someone in there? Silena would have known it if Annabeth had a flirt with someone.

She didn't waste any time and responded. "Why?" she asked. Oh, she would love to hear the answer to that. The answer never came though, as Annabeth appeared on the door with her hair a little bit messy. Oh, she was totally making out with someone.

"Hey." she said to them standing at the door.

Silena asked her now that she couldn't avoid the question. "What happened to you?"

Annabeth raised her shoulders slightly and gave her that face she always did when she was lying. "I just didn't sleep well." Silena raised her eyebrow. "I had a nightmare." she added.

"_Hmm, who were you making out with Annie?" _Silena's subconscious spoke through her head. Drew saved Silena the trouble to ask and did it her way. "And what is Percy doing here?" Drew asked, successfully taking Silena's look.

Annabeth reacted normally to the question. She expected this one coming. "Oh, he just stopped by to practice on our duets because I was tired last night and we didn't have a chance." she explained quickly. Percy smiled the girls from Annabeth's bed, which was made. This was odd.

"Oh. My. Gods." Silena murmured. This was going to be so much fun. She gave Annabeth the common look that she took when she knew something was up. But she'd rather talk to her alone later. "You were tired? Why didn't you tell me that later? I wouldn't have put you into so much 'homework'." Silena asked sympathetically. She wasn't faking though. She wanted to know what could possibly be so big to keep Annabeth from telling Silena.

"Well, it wasn't pretty bad until I fell asleep." Annabeth said and looked into Silena's eyes. Then, Silena realized she knew that she knew. She was playing her game the whole time. "Can I ask you something?" Annabeth asked as an excuse.

"Sure. What?" Silena replied and kept eye contact.

"Oh, something about my mascara." Annabeth said. Okay, this was clearly important. Silena had to move mountains to make her even think about putting some mascara on.

When they were all alone in the big room with the maps, Silena finally got to express herself. "OH MY GODS! YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER! YAY!" she whispered-yelled at Annabeth while she "_shhh!_" her.

"Hey, hey, calm down and no, we are not together!" she whispered-yelled back.

"Yeah, like I'll believe that." Silena continued excited and hugged Annabeth. Annabeth returned the hug.

"And really, we are not together. The one moment we were rehearsing that Lady Antebellum song and the other, I-I don't know." Annabeth murmured while pulling back.

Silena gave her a super exciting smile and touched her cheek with her hand. "It's called falling in love honey. And you think you've been in love many times but nothing, trust me, nothing can compare to the feeling of finally being with someone you deeply love. It seems so wrong but yet, it feels so right. You can't recognize yourself anymore. You only feel like the real you when you're with this person. And the pleasure and the excitement and the amazingness you feel at that moment, it's indescribable. And it's hard to find love like this again in your life." Silena said dreamily. She was feeling like this with Charlie all the time. That was the reason she was so much calmer now. And the thought of losing him it's unbearable. Oh, wait. She had to say this to Annabeth too. "And sometimes you're afraid that by accepting your feelings you might lose this significant person of your life and that specific thought it's-it's unbearable. But even if you think you will fall, go ahead and jump right in, 'cause as I said love like this it's one in a lifetime. And it's all about taking risks."

Annabeth bit her lip and her eyes watered a little. "Gods, you should be a singer or an actor or a poet. You're amazing with words." she whispered.

Silena laughed. "Well, actually I was practicing that speech with Piper for over an hour but hey! I'm amazing with words, I gotta take this." Silena said and they both laughed. They hugged once again more tightly.

"What would I do without you?" she murmured in Silena's ear.

"Ah, you'd probably still be married to that freakin' douchebag. Wait, what was his name?" she said smirking.

"I don't really remember." Annabeth continued her joke.

"Well, never mind. C'mon now. We have songs to hear and practice." Silena said and along with Annabeth, they joined the others.

** Percy**

Percy was ready for this. He could do it. He had probably convinced the gods to swear something important. Singing in front of the whole Camp wasn't something he hadn't done before. He had sung to a whole crowd of drunk teenagers. Not with Annabeth thought. Yup, that was the problem. After their.. well, making out, he hadn't actually spoken to her. He didn't know why he did it. He didn't know why she even returned that first kiss back to him. It was so awkward. Speaking of, he saw her with the corner of his eye. He turned and he saw how Silena and her friends had stylized her. She was... wow? Awesome? Wonderful? Perfect? None of these was enough.

She wore a blue-green-grey dress –he couldn't decide which one was it- like all the girls that were singing did, with that black belt that was something like an accessory for the dress. Even if she didn't wore the perfect makeup like every Aphrodite girl he had met –except Piper, she never wore though- Annabeth looked more stunning than everyone else in the whole Camp. At least Percy saw her that way.

And when a moment passed and Percy thought he was in the Elysium, a brown haired guy appeared next to her and Percy felt like someone had pushed him from the edge of Tartarus and he had fallen straight to become a nice decoration to its end. That guy just never took no for an answer, did he? And Percy would prove that he was so much better than Nate. How? By doing what he now did best. Singing.

"Hello Annabeth." Percy said wearing his wide grin on his face that showed to her nothing but pure jealousy. "Oh, hi... Nate, is it?" Percy said.

"Yeah." Mr. Know It All answered.

"Percy, are you okay? You seem kinda odd." Annabeth asked. Yeah, like she didn't know.

"Oh, no. I'm fine! More than fine! I'm great! My date is gonna meet me here." He said and his look fell on a girl he had met recently. "Hey Vicky! Come here!" A blonde girl with almost shoulder length hair and sea blue eyes turned and faced Percy.

"Oh, hey there Mr. I Can't hit A Girl." Vicky said and smiled. Annabeth's look turned murderous. "Hey, you're the one that punched me or kicked me or whatever!" Vicky said and pointed at Annabeth.

Annabeth gave her a smile that Percy knew that only showed pure jealousy, but it wasn't too obvious. Now, they were playing at equal fields. "Yeah, sorry about that." she said but Percy knew she didn't really mean it.

"Ugh, don't worry about it. It was a game." Vicky said.

"So, you're Percy's date?" she asked.

"Well, if he says so, I probably am." Oh, Percy loved her for doing this. He owed her one. Annabeth's look was priceless.

"That's good." she smiled and took that evil smile on her face. Oh man! She was gonna do something.

"Oh, do you want anything from that bar the Stolls have over there?" Nate asked Annabeth.

"Yeah, that would be great." she answered.

"I should probably go too. My brothers and sisters wait for me to get drunk and play a game with Thalia later." Vicky said and waved at Percy, leaving him and Annabeth alone.

"Hey, what the heck? You make out with me and bring her with you here?" Annabeth asked immediately.

Percy grimaced. "You brought him with you first!"

"I didn't! I met him on my way here and he said that he was coming here too, so I walked with him!" Annabeth whispered-yelled at him.

Percy was more confused than ever. "Wait, he's not your date?"

"No! Of course not!" Annabeth answered disgusted. "Why, did you think he was?" she asked softer now. Percy sighed and smirked. "Oh my gods, you did. Percy that's so..."

"...foolish of me? I know." Percy finished her sentence.

"Well, I was gonna say sweet, but if you prefer foolish, that's fine by me." Annabeth said with a slight smirk on her face.

Percy got closer and smirked back. "I'm sorry I'm a stupid Seaweed Brain."

"I'm not." Annabeth murmured and looked around. No one was looking. She leaned forward and kissed him. No longer for two seconds but she did. She pulled back and smirked. "Vicky isn't your date, is she?" she asked.

"No, she isn't. I don't have a date." Percy said. "You don't have a date either, do you?"

"Well, I couldn't actually say I'm going with you, but if you want me to say it, I will." she answered. Suddenly, Silena's voice was heard from the backstage –that were built along with the stage for the concert. "We should probably go."

"Yeah." Percy agreed.

Once they reached behind the stage, they heard their instructions and he and Annabeth took their positions.

"Hey Annabeth." Percy said. Annabeth turned. He ran to her and kissed her. "I love you."

Before she could response, he had to go back to his position. She looked so surprised that Percy looked down smirking. Leo's voice was heard from the stage. "Hello everybody! How are you doing tonight?" The crowd responded by yelling happily. "I didn't hear you! I said how are ya all doing tonight?" he yelled even louder and the crowd responded louder than an airplane breaking the wall of sound.

"Percy." Annabeth shouted at him. "Me too." she said and smiled. Percy responded with a huge grin.

"So folks, let's get this party started!" Leo yelled to the crowd and the concert officially started.

**So, this chapter was pure Percabeth. Tell me if you liked it or not. I'll write about the Thaluke/Thalico competition results in the next chapter so you can finally know how this is going to end (on those couples of course). Thanks everyone for reading, following, favoring & reviewing. Seriously love you all! SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES! PLZ FORGIVE ME!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Until the next chapter,**

**XOXO, Tina XD**


	17. The Operation-Percabeth Concert

**So, hi again. I haven't updated in like two weeks and you can feel free to throw me into Tartarus. The reason is that I have another story to update as well, homework which is exhausting and generally exams. I will really try to update sooner though. Anyway, chapter 17 for you guys with a lot of singing, feelings, sudden appearances and generally teen problems. Ya know, I've been rereading the story the last few days and I couldn't help but notice that I haven't pointed how dangerous that big threat I'm talking about is. I'll try to do it in this one or in the next ones. And if you feel that this story goes in a strange way, it's because I keep improvising from the very beginning. Some of my best chapters weren't even planned. Sorry if this screws up the story for you. Thalia's voice is like Santana's with a bit of Victoria Justice –weird, but I couldn't choose. NOW, by reading this chapter, you will realize who won the competition. I really enjoyed writing this one, cuz I love what you selected. Hope you like this Ch. ;)**

**Ch. 17**

**Thalia**

You can't possibly imagine Thalia's reaction when Luke appeared with some hot, skinny girl in the concert. It was priceless. _'How the heck could I have been so stupid? I kissed the guy! Oh, I'm so gonna kill him. And the girl isn't even that hot. She does look familiar though. Damn, I need to talk to Annie..'_ her thoughts screamed at her mind.

She heard Silena's voice from the backstage and paced to that direction. She saw with the corner of her eye Percy and Annabeth having one of their usual now conversations. She didn't notice the hand that turned her and made her face a raven-haired guy with obsidian eyes.

"Hey there." Nico said with his common smirk on his face. What was with him? He never smiled. He was all depressed and dark and mystery. Now, he was shining like Apollo's teeth. Thalia shivered in that thought. "Are you avoiding me or something? 'Cause I've been trying to reach you the whole day."

She sighed. "No, Nico. I'm not. I was just caught up with all this rehearsals and stuff like this."

Nico raised his eyebrow and continued with that smirk. "You? Singing and dancing?"

"Yeah, singing and dancing. And if you even consider making a joke about that, I'll kill you with a dancing move called 'kicking-your-ass-like-Green-Day'."

"Someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed today, didn't she?" he mocked and Thalia moved her punch threateningly at his face. Nico raised his hands in defense.

"Don't push me, sunshine." she warned him and walked to Silena. Nico followed her.

"So, are you like this cause your boyfriend brought someone else here instead of you?" Nico asked with a tough expression. He cut to the chase. _Jeez, dude. Cut me some slack. _

"First, we broke up and it's none of your business. Second, I don't have a boyfriend and I don't know what you're talking about. And third, I can't do this now." she answered never looking at him.

He stopped her. "C'mon! I deserve an explanation! You owe me at least that."

Thalia glared at him. "You don't get to say that. Don't get me wrong, I'm not mad at you or something, I just don't owe you anything." This time she looked him in the eyes the whole she was speaking.

"I just want to know why you broke up with me. That's all."

"The truth, Nico."

Nico grimaced. "Okay! Maybe I want you back too. Is that bad?"

"Yes, it is!" Thalia whispered-yelled at him. "It is because I don't feel that way about you." She knew if she continued she would hurt him, but she had to so they could both believe it. "When my memories came back, I realized that you and I couldn't possibly be something more than friends."

"Why?" he insisted.

"Because if I hadn't turned into a pinecone tree I would be twenty when you were just twelve! It's unreasonable! It just doesn't make any sense!"

"They say age doesn't count."

Thalia let a laugh. "I would go to jail for seducing an underage!" She took a deep breath. "You and I, would never manage to be anything more than friends. I never had that kind of feelings for you! I get it now. And if it wasn't this whole missing memories thing, I don't think I would ever try that."

She hated what she did right now, but it had to be done. She couldn't fool him. It wouldn't be right and it wouldn't be fair. Thalia heard Silena's voice again, more impatient this time, and walked away. This time Nico didn't follow her.

After Silena gave them instructions, she showed them their positions and Thalia looked down at her dress. Wait, she was wearing a dress. Gods, this was a bad day. Luke came by and smiled at her. She shook her head. This day just got worse.

When Leo screamed something like "Get this party started!" the music started playing. And the worst part of the day: Silena thought that Thalia and Luke would be a perfect dancing couple. And sure, Thalia tried to protest, but once Silena decided something not even Annabeth Chase herself couldn't change her mind.

Drew started with the first three lines before Annabeth starts pacing slowly forward taking over.

"_Baby, can't you see? I'm calling  
A guy like you should wear a warning  
It's dangerous, I'm fallin'_

_There's no escape, I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it"_

Thalia seeing Annabeth pacing like that, wanted to burst into laughs. Then she would be dead by Silena's hand. Since Percy worked at a club, Silena put him as a lead voice with Annabeth at most of the songs.

"_Too high, can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?"_

Now the whole group started dancing and singing that.. Britney track. The funniest part for Thalia was the whole dancing part that Silena had put Annabeth and Percy to do. Imagine that they didn't stay apart for more than two seconds.

"_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?"_

You could see everyone enjoyed it because they were dancing and clapping their hands rhythmically.

When the song finished, her eyes met some blue eyes she was pissed at. His eyes questioning her. She just gave him a cold look and put a smile on her face. This song was everything she needed. And the lyrics just came out of her mouth.

"_Hey-hey-hey, you and me keep on dancing in the dark  
Its been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are  
Hey-hey-hey, you and me keep on trying to play it cool  
Now it's time to make a move and that's what I'm gonna do"_

Now, Jason and Piper took over.

"_Lay it all down, got something to say  
Lay it all down, throw your doubt away  
Do or die now, step onto the plate  
Blow the door wide open, like up, up and away"_

Annabeth helped with the whole group.

"_Let's light up the world tonight  
You gotta give up the bark and bite  
I know that we got the love alright  
Come on and light it up, light it up tonight_

_Let's light up the world tonight  
You gotta give up the bark and bite  
I know that we got the love alright  
Come on and light it up, light it up tonight"_

Percy continued with Annabeth dancing with him after the first two lines. Damn, their chemistry was amazing. Jason and Piper took over with the same part they did before and all together they finished the song.

"_Hey-hey-hey, you and me turn it up ten thousand watts  
Tell me why we've gotta stop, I just wanna let it rock  
Hey-hey-hey, you and me keep on staring at the road  
Like we don't know where to go, step back, let me take control_

_Lay it all down, got something to say  
Lay it all down, throw your doubt away  
Do or die now, step onto the plate  
Blow the door wide open like up, up and away_

_Let's light up the world tonight  
You gotta give up the bark and bite  
I know that we got the love alright  
Come on and light it up, light it up tonight_

_Let's light up the world tonight  
You gotta give up the bark and bite  
I know that we got the love alright  
Come on and light it up, light it up tonight"_

"Thank you!" Silena screamed happily from her microphone. "See you liked our first tracks, huh?" she asked and the crowd yelled.

She nodded to Thalia and she stepped forward. "Wanna continue? 'Cause I'm telling you, it's a lifetime's opportunity to see some of us in a dress or generally not ripped clothes." she continued and the crowd laughed. "I take that as a 'yes'." she said and passed Silena the microphone.

"Okay, people! Let's see Leo performing a single you all know!" she said and left the stage along with the rest of the group, leaving on the stage only Leo, Percy, Beckendorf and Luke.

While Leo was rocking David Guetta's "Sexy Bitch", Thalia watched the girl Luke had come with. Damn, why did she look so familiar? Wait, was that..? No. NO. No way. No. Way. Reyna? Jason's girlfriend? Ex-girlfriend now? What the heck? She meant, she knew Reyna was a Roman demigod, she had remembered that, but why on Earth was she on the Greek Camp? Moreover, what was she doing here with Luke?

The song was over and everyone took a break while the DJ played a radio station. Luke ran to Thalia with a worried-excited-questioning look. What's the word.. Oh yeah, a confused look. "Hey, what's up with you tonight?" Thalia shook her head and didn't answer. "Are you mad at me or something?"

Thalia let a sarcastic laugh. "Why would you _ever_ think that?"

"You are." he murmured. "What did I do wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you ask Reyna? I'm sure she has a _very_ good explanation." she answered with the sarcasm filling her words.

"You're mad because I brought Reyna to the concert, aren't ya?" he asked. Man, why would you even ask that? Are you so dumb?

"Isn't it obvious? And before you could say anything, I'm not jealous or anything, just pissed because I kissed you and you brought _her _here. If you except these, I'm great." she said and gave him a sarcastic grin.

"Well, if I told you I brought her here for important stuff would you believe me?" he asked like nothing was wrong. Damn, was he so insensitive?

"I bet you did. And make sure those important stuff don't come near my cabin. Do it in yours."

"First, why does your mind always thinks the dirty things first? Second, the Roman Camp had been attacked. I heard her talking with Chiron through an Iris Message."

"So, you thought to make your moves on her and manage to get her come in the concert so she could tell us more about the attack?" Thalia assumed.

Luke's eyes gazed at her and seemed confused for a moment. "Yes, I guess. When did you get so smart?"

Thalia sighed. "I always realized the basics Luke. You just never noticed."

"Of course I did. I notice anything about you."

She raised her eyebrow. "Really? What was I wearing a week ago?"

Luke smirked. "Easy. Black ripped jeans with a black tank that wrote Green Day and black converse."

She leaned forward. "You see, I have like a dozen of tanks that write Green Day and two dozens of ripped jeans so, I almost wear those clothes every day."

Luke grimaced. "Then, ask me something only you and I would know."

"What was the prophecy Hal gave me? And if you remember anything about me, you'll remember who Hal is."

"He told you that you'll survive, but sacrifice yourself to save your friends, stand tall and still, change once, then change again, be sad and lonely but find your family again." He stepped forward. "And when he told me my future you got angry and mocked him. That was so...you."

Thalia widened her eyes. She tried to show she didn't care about what he remember and play it tough and all, but she couldn't. She sighed and without breaking their eye contact, she answered. "Well, it was. I didn't like it. And to your informat-" she tried to add but he smirked and shut her up with a kiss. She was surprised at first, but then she brought him closer with her hands.

When he pulled back, he gave her another smirk. "I like shutting you up this way."

Thalia returned the smirk. "Try it again and I'll punch you."

They kissed again, this time not caring who was watching. He hugged her and she hugged him back. While he buried his head in her neck, she observed Nico staring. He just stared and then walked to the Stoll brothers. "You know, it might take him a while to get used to us." Luke said when he pulled back.

Thalia didn't realize about what he was talking about, but when she did, she gave him a confused look. "What..? How..?"

Luke closed her mouth with his hand. "I know you, remember?" he smirked. "You're feeling bad about Nico, aren't ya?"

"It's just, it seems kinda ridiculous that he and I could be something more than friends. It doesn't make sense now. I mean, if I had grown up _normally,_ I would be in my twenty, twenty five or something and he would be like sixteen or something." Thalia stopped on purpose to see Luke's reaction.

He got to her. "Only these reasons?" he asked smiling.

She gave him a fake-confused look. "Oh, right! And there's a guy too."

"Oh, come on! You dumbed him for another guy? Tsk, tsk, tsk Pinecone Face. Tell me who is he and I'll go deal with him right now." he continued the joke.

Thalia couldn't help it anymore. She burst into laughs. "Oh, that guy over there." she said and pointed at the DJ.

"Seriously? This guy?"

"Oh, my mistake." she said and grinned. "There's you too." She grinned against his lips but they were cut off by Silena's cough.

"Ugh-um." They jumped off each other and they both blushed. "Sorry to interrupt. Come on. Percabeth time after Annabeth's solo and the song with the girls." she said and she winked at Thalia before she turns and walks away.

Luke offered his hand to her. She took it and they followed Silena together.

**Annabeth**

Annabeth couldn't believe that Percy had actually told her that he loved her. And what's more, she had told him she loved him too. She felt amazing. And when she thought that nothing could ruin her day, she saw Reyna and besides the fact that something inside her told her she had tried to make a move on Percy, she meant trouble because she was Roman. Roman campers aren't supposed to be in the Greek Camp and vice-versa.

That feeling of amazingness didn't go though. It might have been covered with worries and stuff, but it was still there. Silena told her she was supposed to be out in five, so she rushed to the backstage, hoping she would see Percy. Unfortunately, she didn't.

She let Drew and Silena put some eyeliner and some mascara on her face, while Piper was encouraging her.

"It will all be great. You don't have to worry about anything, okay? Okay." Piper sounded more nervous than Annabeth. Actually, Annabeth wasn't so nervous and even if it sounds cheesy, it was because of Percy.

"You're trying to encourage yourself now, aren't you?" Annabeth asked smiling at Piper.

"Was it too obvious?" Piper asked with a nervous-apologetic look.

Annabeth laughed and made Piper look her in the eyes. "Listen to me. You are going to be great. And you know why? Because you're Piper McLean. You're on of the greatest persons I know and let's face it, your father is Tristan McLean, the famous actor. What are the chances of you not being great at something like this?" she asked and Piper smiled.

"You're right. I can do this. I can totally do this." Piper tried to sound confident. "No, I can't do this. I'm gonna mess the lyrics. I'm gonna trip on the stage."

Annabeth grimaced. "What did I say?"

"That we're gonna be great."

"Hold that thought, okay? Come on, girls. Let's go show them our amazing voices."

"Hmm, someone is in a good mood today." Silena said giving Annabeth a meaningful look.

They took their positions and Annabeth grabbed the microphone. "So, hi everyone. How many of you listen to Ellie Goulding?" The crowd responded with a loud "me!" even if some of them had no idea who Ellie Goulding was. "Okay then. I'm warning you though, I'm gonna ruin that track. Listen to it with your own risk." She finished and nodded to Derek –the DJ's name- to start the music.

Just before he did it, Annabeth saw Percy down of the stage smiling at her. He murmured something like "you're gonna be great!" and gave her a "Woo-Hoo! Go Annabeth!". She grimaced at him and he laughed.

Silena and Piper started with the vocals and then she started singing the single.

"_Breathe your smoke into my lungs  
In the back of a car with you I stare into the sun  
Still not too old to die young  
But lovers hold on to everything  
And lovers hold on to anything"_

Just before the chorus, her look stopped at Percy. She meant some of the lyrics, like the first two lines.

"_I chase your love around a figure 8  
I need you more than I can take  
You promised forever and a day  
And then you take it all away  
(Then you take it all away)_

_Place a kiss upon my cheekbone  
Then you vanish me, I'm buried in the snow  
But something tells me I'm not alone  
But lovers hold on to everything  
And lovers hold on to anything_

_I chase your love around a figure 8  
I need you more than I can take  
You promised forever and a day  
And then you take it all away  
I chase your love around a figure 8  
I need you more than I can take  
You promised forever and a day  
And then you take it all away  
(Then you take it all away)"_

When she finished the song, the crowd yelled happy and clapped. "Now, I present you our girls, Silena and Piper! Enjoy." she said and got down of the stage as the other two girls started singing "Dog Days Are Over". Percy waited for her down. She ran to him and hugged him. He hugged her back tightly and kissed her neck.

"You were amazing." he murmured to her ear. She pulled back slightly so she could see his dazzling sea green eyes.

"Thank you." she murmured and grinned against his lips.

"So, you need me more than you can take?" Percy smirked.

Annabeth grimaced again. "Maybe." she finally said. "Maybe you need me more than you can take."

"I know I do. I'm a thousand percent sure I do." he said serious. That was like the final shot for Annabeth. She kissed him again, this time longer.

She pulled back and took a deep breath. "Percy, I need to tell you something."

"What?" Percy asked curious.

"I love you. I know that I said I needed time, but the truth is I don't. I was just scared that you and I might didn't work out. And after that night in the infirmary, I had serious doubts. Then, I thought, you took an arrow for me and it would have killed you, which I still think it was really stupid of you. But you did it anyways. I was hard on you and it wasn't fair. So, I'm sorry."

"Annabeth, you don't have to apologize."

"Please, let me finish." Percy smiled and Annabeth continued. "I'm sorry, because I didn't give you a chance to express yourself and tell me how you feel. All I thought about was the effect it would have on me and I didn't give a crap about you. So, I hope you will forgive me. But I want you to know that whatever I did and made it harder on you to express your feelings, I did it because I care about you. A lot. And I love you, did I mention that?"

Percy smiled and kissed her again. "Yes, you did. And if anyone should forgive someone, that should be you forgiving me. I kept chasing you when you told me you needed some space. And I did it because I was afraid that someone else might get to you first and that you would forget about me. I was selfish. But, do you think you can still love someone who's selfish and overprotecting when it comes to you?" he asked and grinned at her.

"You? Selfish? Not in an alternative universe Percy. You're a good guy. To me, to your friends, your family, everyone. Except the guys that you see me with but it is kinda flattering." she said and her cheeks got slightly pink.

"Yeah, I have to say I can't stand those guys." he joked and they both burst into laughs. "C'mon. We're up."

They got up to the stage and Percy started a conversation with the crowd. "So, anyone tired yet?" The crowd yelled a "NO!" at Percy. "Well, sorry that I have to ruin it for you, but now a duet is coming your way so, grab someone and dance with him. And if I see _anyone_ dancing alone, I'm gonna start singing the same song from the top. So, are we clear?" he asked and the campers responded with happy yellings again.

"_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooh ooh ooh"_

The eye contact they had from the moment the song started was still there.

"_Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning 'round  
You hold me right here, right now_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh, ooh"_

When they finished everyone clapped happy. Surprisingly, everyone listened to Percy and no one danced alone.

"Okay folks, one more and then Tina will cheer you up a little with "Raise Your Glass"!" Percy announced and nodded to Annabeth.

They started saying Lady's Antebellum "Need You Now", the song that made them make out that day.

"_It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone  
And I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control  
And I need you now_

_And I don't know how  
I can do without  
I just need you now"_

It took Annabeth's every strength not to kiss him while they were finishing the song. When they did, they thanked the campers and got off the stage. Tina started singing "Raise Your Glass" and Percy eyed Annabeth. "Wanna dance with me Wise Girl?"

"Oh, I would love to Seaweed Brain." she answered and laughed afterwards.

~xXx~

Jason and Piper were singing "Imagine" while everyone kept their 'promise' to Percy and no one danced alone. Guess 'Jasper' hadn't noticed Reyna.

When they finished the song, it was Percy's turn again. "Hey, I have to go up and sing that solo Silena gave me in the morning. Wait for me?" Percy asked Annabeth.

Before she could answer, a voice came from behind them. "Well, I can keep her company." Nate said. Damn, this wouldn't end well. "Would you mind dance with me for a song?"

Percy stared at Annabeth. "Well, actually I was planning to go the bar. I'm not in the mood of dancing right now." Annabeth said trying to avoid him.

"Come on! Just one dance?" he insisted.

Percy stepped in. "Dude, she said she wasn't in the mood. Let her go to the bar."

Nate gave Percy a confused look. "Dude, it's not your business what she's going to do. She's not your girlfriend or something." he said. Annabeth could tell Percy wanted to punch that guy.

"Hey." she stepped in, not wanting them to make a scene. "Nate, wait here. I need to talk to Percy." She dragged him away from Nate. "Hey, relax. It's just one dance."

Percy's face looked like aliens had just attacked. "Are you kidding me? You're gonna dance with him?"

"Percy, it's just one dance and I don't want you to fight with anyone tonight. So, go up there and sing that damn solo, so you can come back down here and dance with me. Besides, one dance won't make me forget you or my feelings about you." she said and smiled.

Percy stopped staring at Nate and looked at her. He sighed. "Fine. But just one dance. And if he touches you, I swear I'm gonna hit him. I'm doing this for you." he said.

Annabeth smiled even wider. "My hero." she said mockingly. Percy groaned. "Hey, hey, okay. Thank you." she said and fixed his deep blue shirt that every boy that sang that day wore. "You're gonna be great."

He gave her a smile before he goes up there and starts another conversation. "So, the song says 'Ever since I was a little girl'. Just for the facts, I'm pretty sure I'm a guy. Anyway, enjoy." he smirked and the crowd burst into laughs.

"_One  
Two, three  
One, two, three, four_

_You are the girl that I've been dreaming of  
Ever since I was a little girl  
You are the girl that I've been dreaming of  
Ever since I was a little girl"_

Annabeth had started dancing with Nate and she could see Percy's eyes gazing her. She prayed Nate wouldn't do anything of limits because he would a) have to face her and b) Percy. She didn't know what was worst right now.

"_One  
I'm biting my tongue  
Two  
He's kissing on you_

_Three  
Oh, why can't you see?  
One, two, three, four_

_The word's on the streets and it's on the news  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you  
He's got two left feet and he bites my moves  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance_

_The second I do, I know we're gonna be through  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you  
He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance"_

Nate started saying something. "So, are you single or what?" but Annabeth didn't hear him with the whole singing.

"_You are the girl that I've been dreaming of  
Ever since I was a little girl  
You are the girl that I've been dreaming of  
Ever since, ever since"_

"What?" she asked.

"_One  
I'm biting my tongue"_

"Oh, screw it. I'm going for it anyways." he murmured and kissed her.

"_Two  
He's kissing on you"_

Annabeth dragged him off her but it was too late. Percy had already jumped off the stage, leaving the vocals continue the song.

"_Three  
Oh, why can't you see?  
Dance, dance, dance, dance"_

"Hey!" he shouted at Nate. He turned and Percy pushed him away from Annabeth.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Nate asked.

"_Word's on the streets and it's on the news  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you  
He's got two left feet and he bites my moves  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance"_

"What's my problem? You're my problem!" Percy shouted again and punched Nate in the face.

"_The second I do, I know we're gonna be through  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you  
He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue  
I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance"_

Nate punched Percy and Percy pushed Nate to the ground starting beat the crap outta him. Nate resisted but Annabeth broke them apart. "Hey! Both of you stop! You're doing like little kids!" She turned at Nate. "And you; what the heck was that? I didn't listen to your question and you kiss me? That's what you do with all the girls you meet?"

She grabbed Percy's hand and dragged him with her but he managed to say something to Nate. "Stay away from my girlfriend!"

Annabeth took Percy at Cabin Three. In the whole way she was like this: "You idiot! What were you thinking? I specifically told you not to make a scene! You could have been badly hurt!"

And Percy was like: "He is pretty bad though. Why didn't you let me beat him a little longer?"

Hazel's performance of "Hummingbird Heartbeat" was heard from the amphitheater. Annabeth opened the door and made Percy sit on his bed. "Percy, I just don't want you to get hurt for me, okay?"

Percy felt her cheek. "Annabeth that's the only way I wanna get hurt. I wanna protect you. And frankly, I still wanna punch him for kissing you." He leaned in and kissed her. "Uh, sorry. I left some blood on your lips."

Annabeth smiled. "Now, let me take care of you." She took some first aid kit he kept on his bathroom and started cleaning him up.

When she was done, he kissed her again. "Wanna go back and dance one last time?"

Annabeth smiled. "The music is heard outside your door. Why don't we dance here alone?"

Percy smiled. "I like that better." he said and took her hand.

They stepped outside and now, Ethan's and Rachel's duet was heard. "Everything Burns".

Percy placed his hand on her waist and took the other in his hand. She placed her one hand on his shoulder, while the other met his other hand. They started dancing alone and it was everything they wanted to feel. Some privacy along with their feelings.

"I love you." Percy murmured to her ear.

"I love you too." Annabeth answered.

When the song finished, Percy gave her a passionate kiss. She returned the kiss and after a while, she pulled back. She took his hand and led him to his cabin. They kissed again and sat on the bed. He kissed her neck and Annabeth closed her eyes. Feelings she never thought she had, woke up in her body.

She had unconsciously started to unbutton his shirt. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Annabeth, are you sure you want this?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yup, I am. I mean, I am if you want this to happen too."

Percy smiled. "I do. But are you one hundred percent sure you want this?"

"I'm a thousand percent sure I want this." she said and kissed him again.

This time, no one could interrupt them or break them apart. Not even that terrible threat everyone was talking about. They were all alone with their feelings.

**So, what did you think? Sorry for any grammar/ spelling mistakes. As I said, I improvise and I felt like ending this Ch. this way. Tell me if you liked it or not in your REVIEWS, which I love to read. Sorry all Thalico lovers, but Thaluke won the competition. And my confession is, I love Thaluke too.**

**Glee Cast – Toxic  
Glee Cast – Light up the World  
David Guetta Feat. Akon – Sexy Bitch  
Ellie Goulding – Figure 8  
Glee Cast – Dog Days Are Over  
Glee Cast – Lucky  
Lady Antebellum – Need You Now  
Pink – Raise Your Glass  
Glee Cast – Imagine  
Glee Cast – I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You  
Katy Perry – Hummingbird Heartbeat  
Ben Moody Feat. Anastacia – Everything Burns**

**Hope you liked the chapter ;)**

**Until the next chapter,**

**REVIEW**

**And XOXO, Tina XD**


	18. Hello Mother

**Hey-hey-hey! Chapter 18 today! Are you excited? I am! So, I want to thank all of you amazing readers that reviewed and followed and favored and generally read the story. My heart skips, skips a beat for you guys. So, the story turned a little musical in the last few chapters and overfocused on Percabeth and Thaluke. Don't you wonder what is happening between the other couples such as Jasper? Where do they stand? Or Gruniper? Grover didn't know about Juniper being a nymph and heck, he didn't even know he was a satyr. What about Leo and Drew? You still haven't told me if you want them together or not? I think they would do a nice couple for this story. Normally, I don't ship Leo with anyone yet but I needed to make him flirt with somebody in this story because it's so Leo. Anyway, please, PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT DREWxLEO or LEOxSOMEONE ELSE. Hope you like ;)**

**Ch. 18**

**-Just after the concert (around 4AM)-**

**Grover**

Grover still hadn't talked with Juniper since the previous day. He didn't like what was happening right now. Nymphs weren't supposed to get too far from their trees because they would die. Then how had Juniper managed to meet him in all those dates they had gone to? Reading his mind, Juniper's voice was heard behind him.

"Astral projection." she whispered and Grover turned scared.

"How did you find me?" Grover asked still kinda terrified. They were in the part of the forest that the Council of Cloven Elders used to meet. How could she possibly know where he was? Was she a stalker or something?

"I remembered that this was the place you came to think. Most of the time you didn't come though because you were afraid of the monsters that might hunt you down. Or because I didn't let you fearing the same thing in a greater degree." Juniper answered.

"What were the words you said before? Astral perception?" Grover tried to spell.

"Projection." she corrected him. "That's how I made it to our dates. You taught me how to do it."

Grover widened his eyes. "I did?"

"Yes." she said and sat next to him. "Look, I get that you're angry with me and you're right to be. But I remembered you and us just a week before we start school."

"That's why you didn't call me the past few weeks?" Grover asked looking into her beautiful green eyes.

"Well, yeah and I was afraid that if I told you the truth you'd hate me and never want to see me again." she explained and her cheeks got greener. Wait, greener? Maybe it was her idea of blushing since she was a nymph and all.

"I don't hate you Juni." Grover called her by her nickname. He smiled and she smiled back at him. "I understand that you didn't want to upset me with all these strange things. And I think you might actually understand that all of this scares me."

"I know because it scares me too. Probably more." she responded.

"No way! I am the king of getting scared!" he fake-protested.

"Well, I'm the queen." Juniper continued his joke and they both laughed. "Do you.. Never mind." she smiled.

"What?" he asked curious.

"Nothing." she said but Grover already knew what she wondered.

"I remember you." She looked him with her eyes wondering how he knew that. "Not immediately, but I did five minutes just before you get here." he told her.

She smiled. "Do you remember why you taught me the astral projection?"

Grover shook his head negatively. "Will you tell me?"

"Do you want me to?" He nodded. "Come here." she said and took his hand and they both got up. "It's pretty simple actually. Hold both of my hands and close your eyes."

Grover, who hadn't broken their eye contact since he had told her he remembered her, protested. "Uh, do I have to? I think my eyes like looking to yours."

Juniper greened even more and chuckled. "Just close them and focus on a place where you want to be right now."

He held her hands in his and did what she told him. "Where are you going to go?" he asked her.

"Goode. That's where we first re-met." she answered with her eyes shuttered.

"Okay, wait for me." he told her.

"You wanna go there too?" she asked him.

"No, I just wanna go wherever you go." he responded and he felt a smile form in his lips. He could imagine her cheeks getting greener already. She was so pretty. "Shall I open them?" he asked.

"Not yet. When you feel a light in your eyes, open them." she said.

After a few seconds, he felt a bright light on his eyes. He opened his eyes immediately only to see something really amazing. More amazing than enchiladas. "Wow." he managed to murmur. Thousand little stars were circling around them creating a bright star bubble and the scenery immediately changed. It seemed like the night sky.

"Now, that's a little scary but after this, the best part is coming." Juniper said smiling. "You taught this so we could meet when you were away in a mission." she told him. Grover took his eyes off the stars and looked at Juniper's eyes. They were so beautiful right now. The stars reflected in her eyes creating a weird but amazing combination.

Juniper looked at him as well and Grover couldn't feel but lucky to have this girl love him so much. He leaned in and kissed her through the star ball/bubble. His hands around her neck and hers at his shoulders.

The glow and the stars left, but Grover and Juniper continued kissing in the school yard.

**-In the morning-**

**Piper**

Piper woke up in her comfy bed in the Aphrodite's cabin around half past eight. Silena wasn't in her bed, so she assumed that she must have gotten up early again today. After last night's whole singing and dancing thing, the only thing that made Piper worry was Reyna.

Reyna. What the heck did she want in the Greek Camp? She was the Roman praetor of Camp Jupiter. If she was indeed here, either the end of the world was coming or she was pissed off at Piper because Jason was still in love with her. It might sounded selfish, but Piper really hoped it was the first one.

Speaking of, Jason was about to enter her cabin when she opened the door. He seemed rather upset. "Oh gods, Reyna?" Piper asked little bit terrified. Reyna wasn't the kind of person you wanted as your enemy.

Jason nodded. Then, he did something totally irrelative and needless. He leaned in and kissed Piper. This time, it was a real kiss. No hesitations, no second thoughts, just them.

"What was that for?" she asked confused.

"Look, no matter what happens from now on, I just want you to know that I love you."

"No matter what happens from now on? What do you mean?" Piper asked more confused. Why guys just couldn't give a simple, clear answer?

"Reyna came here because we're in trouble. Plus, she saw us yesterday singing which means she won't be in a good mood, so-"

"We're kinda screwed." Piper finished his sentence.

"Yeah." Jason said. "Plus, we have another meeting in two hours so I'm trying to find everyone from Goode. Will you help me out with that?" he asked her.

Piper gazed at him. He was heavy breathing which meant that he came all the way here running. "In how many of us have you told that?" she asked him.

"Well, as soon as I found out, I ran here." he answered her. He had run half the camp so she was the first to find about this huge thing. How can you not love a guy like that? "So, you're coming or what?" She leaned in and kissed him back. "I take that as a 'yes'." Jason said happy.

Piper gave him a smile and her fingers tangled with his.

"So, where are we going next?" Piper asked.

"Percy's cabin. Thalia already knows about it. Chiron told her before he tells me." Jason answered.

"I meant, where are _we_ going?" Piper asked again and slightly blushed. They had to talk about that and since they might don't even find the time later, that moment was perfect.

"Oh." Jason whispered and a slight smirk appeared in his face. "Well, I have expressed my feelings to you. Do you want to express yours in me?" he asked trying to make it as less awkward as he could.

Piper blushed even more. What would she tell him he didn't already know? "Jason, I love you too. And I'm willing to give you that second chance. I would give it to you anyways. But please, don't break my heart this time." she finished and stopped walking and faced him.

Jason took his happy face and a huge grin appeared across it. He grinned against her lips and Piper smiled against his. They could have continued kissing if a random thought didn't pass through Piper's mind. "_Hmm, no, you can't do this now._" "_Why?"_ she protested. _"Mhmm, meeting! Meeting, Reyna, end of the world. That's why."_ The thought continued. It was so hard to resist him, but she could bet she had that effect on him too.

"Me-Meeting." she managed to form between their kisses. Jason gave her a confused look. "Reyna, meeting, end of the world. That's the only way we're gonna avoid this for at least two or more hours." she whispered and smirked before she walks to Percy's cabin door.

"Okay." A smirking Jason murmured behind her and put his hands on his pockets.

Piper grimaced at him and opened the door. And she certainly didn't expect to see that.

**Rachel**

Rachel was still mad at Silena for waking her up.

"Hey you Oracle or whatever is your name, get up! We have a meeting and if we don't get there soon, I'm gonna die again!" she screamed and Rachel's protest was like:

"Hmm, what?"

"C'mon! I'm not gonna say it again!" Silena said and pointed her finger at Rachel's face. "By the way, amazing duet last night with Ethan. Are the two of you together again?" Here we go. And Rachel started to worry that she wouldn't ask that.

"No and no! C'mon Silena! Let me sleep five more minutes." she said and grabbed her pillow and covered her head so she wouldn't listen to Silena.

"First, I'm gonna find out. And second, I'm not in the mood of dying today, so get your ass off the bed!" she said and grabbed another pillow and started hitting her. Rachel sighed and they started a pillow fight.

When they stopped 'fighting', they couldn't stop laughing. Rachel's laughs stopped though when Ethan entered her cave.

"Um-I'm gonna wait outside. Be there in five-ten minutes." Silena said and rushed out of the cave.

"Hi." Ethan said.

"Hey, what do you want?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I thought about the last time you yelled at me here and about last night. I decided that if we don't find that freakin' Book, I'm doomed anyways and I don't think that I ever had feelings for you before the whole missing memories thing. I remembered that I was with the bad guys in the war and I didn't even know you. So, if you want of course, I would want to try being your friend. To get to know you better." Ethan said.

"Ethan Nakamura, are you offering me a non-romantically involved start over?" Rachel smirked.

"Yeah, pretty much. Wait, you're not mad at me?" he asked confused.

"We're starting over as friends, right?" Rachel grinned at him. "Plus, I wouldn't let someone who is not my friend to see me in my Gummy Bear pajamas." she added quickly and Ethan chuckled.

"Okay, see you at that meeting?" he asked smiling.

"I guess so, One-Eyed Revenger." she smirked. "Your new nickname."

"If it's between the two of us, I'm fine with it." he said and walked out of the cabin.

"How much of that did you hear?" she asked and Silena came in grinning widely.

"All of it." she said and she was about to let a girlish screech out.

"No! Don't. I cannot date Ethan, I cannot date anyone. I'm the Oracle." Rachel said and pointed her finger at Silena. "Now turn around. I don't need you to see my Gummy Bear bra and panties." she smirked and Silena burst into laughs.

**Thalia **

**(I know I said no Percabeth and Thaluke for this chapter but I just couldn't resist)**

Thalia bumped into Luke on her way to Annabeth's cabin. I mean, she literally crashed into him and they almost made an amazing dive in the lake. "Gods, Luke! Watch your run dude!"

"Sorry Pinecone Face. I thought you were the one that ran to me."

"I didn't ran _to_ you , you idiot. I was going to Annabeth's cabin. And don't call me Pinecone Face."

"I will stop calling you that when you stop calling Annabeth Annie." Luke smirked.

"Jackass." she murmured. "I'm going to Annabeth."

"No need to." Luke stopped her. "I tried to find her but Malcolm said either she left early in the morning, or she didn't return to her cabin at all."

Thalia seemed like was stricken by a lightning. "What?"

"What I just said." Luke answered confused.

"Luke, come with me." Thalia whispered.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked curious.

"Percy's cabin."

"Why?"

"Because I think that Annabeth didn't return at her cabin _at all._" Thalia continued with a serious look on her face. "If you know what I mean." she added quickly.

"You think that she and Percy.." Luke started.

"Exactly." she continued with a killing look on her face.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Okay," Thalia said surprised. "No one's here. But let's search a little longer." she said kinda loud.

"Why are you shouting?" Luke asked still confused.

"Oh, shut up and look for them." she cut him off.

"Hey, there's this room. I'm gonna check it out." Luke said and stepped forward.

Thalia stopped him. "Wait. Don't. Move." she whispered.

"Why?" he whispered back.

"Smell." she said.

"Perfume."

"Dark Violet." Thalia said. "It's not Annabeth's perfume. I know this from somewhere though."

"Can I move now?" Luke asked.

"No!" Thalia whispered-yelled at him. Then, she took a face she never, ever took: a scared one. "Oh my gods. We're so screwed."

"Why? What is hiding behind this?" Luke asked.

"Not what. _Who. _And this isn't Percy's cabin. It's a trap."

"Who is this Thalia?"

"It's my mom."

"What? I thought your mom had died in a car accident."

"She has. That perfume, I couldn't forget about that smell. It was the one she had put on the day she told me that Jason died." she said and she hid her hurt expression who was struggling to appear across her face.

"I'm sorry." Luke said.

"Don't be. She's probably back for revenge or something."

"You know Thalia, you were always the tough one but I never thought you'd become that smart." a voice was heard behind them that made their blood stop running in their veins.

A woman around forty five-fifty with her big poofy blonde hairdo like a starlet from the 80's was sitting in one of the beds. "Mom?" Thalia managed to say weakly. She had never been in such a shape before.

"Hello sweet heart. Did you miss me?" Thalia's mom asked her.

~xXx~

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Thalia asked with a broken voice. "Wait, that wasn't right. Mom, what are you doing here _alive_?"

"I missed you." she said and Thalia let a sarcastic laugh out.

"You missed me?" she said and sat straight. "Is that something of a sick joke that someone is playing on me?" she asked hoping that someone she knew would answer.

"Why, can't a mother miss her child?"

"A mother? You were never there! You were so self-eccentric the whole time because Zeus left you! And when he came back, you were stupid enough to think he was going to stay! He's a god! He couldn't stay. Not for you, not for anyone." Thalia started screaming.

"Speak better to your mother." Ms. Grace said in a tough, emotionless way.

"I don't have one." Thalia replied with the same tone.

"You were one of the toughest, hardest kids I've ever met. It was your fault that our relationship was so hard." she said.

Thalia continued laughing sarcastically. "And you name yourself a mother. Do you think that a mother would ever tell her kid she hates it? And it was your fault because you lied to me about Jason. I might have found that out recently, but it doesn't change the fact that you did." Thalia said and took a deep breath trying to calm down. "But none of the above explains why you're back."

"You're smart enough to figure it out."

Thalia seemed like she was stricken by a lightning one more time. "Gaea. You work for Gaea."

"I don't work for Gaea darling. She just told me that if I killed you, I could live once again. You cannot defeat her forever, even if your sweet hearts friends managed to do it." Sweet heart friends? Was she talking about Percy and Annabeth?

"What have you done with them?" she asked as calm as she could.

"Oh, me? Nothing. As you said, you're trapped. This isn't your friend's cabin. This is anything I want it to be."

"And how did we get here?" Luke asked. He had stayed silent this whole time.

Ms. Grace checked on him. "You're her boyfriend?"

"How did we get here?" he asked again.

"You are. I need you to stand still for a few minutes." she said and gave them an evil smile and with a wave of her hand, Luke couldn't move. "Lucky me. Two demigods, more awards. You got here because I brought you here."

"What do you want?" Thalia asked coldly.

"I want to live my life without demigods, Hera/Juno, Zeus/Jupiter and all those things. And in order to do that, I need to kill you and your blonde friend, Annabeth. I think that she would give her life for her little sister; what was her name? Oh, Brook."

"Don't you dare touch her." Thalia growled at her. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because the gods took everything from me! They even turned you against me. Do you actually think that I wanted to give Jason to Juno? He was my son! But she had made my life a living hell, so I had no choice."

"There's always a choice!" Thalia yelled at her. "And Juno didn't force you to give Jason. You offered him to her. You," she paused. "You destroyed your life. You never realized that when I called the police that day, I just wanted to find my brother. The brother you took away from me. So, if you want to kill me, you can always try. But I doubt you can." she said with the same tone she had used before. Luke glared at her. She gave him a silent smile and she stepped forward.

"You're brave, my daughter."

"Don't you ever call me that again. I tried to be your daughter but you didn't want to be my mother."

Ms. Grace almost seemed hurt. "Let's see how brave you are now." she said and with a wave of her hand Annabeth appeared. Thalia felt like a part of her was dying right now. The only person she had closer on a sister –because she already had a younger brother who she loved so much- was muzzled and her hands were tied up behind her back. She was covered with a black sheet.

"Let her go. I'll fight you anyways, so what do you want her?"

"I told you, Gaea wants both of you dead. So, I'm gonna start with her and then, you can fight me."

"Mom, if you touch her, I swear you're not gonna live to take our bodies to Gaea." Thalia warned her.

Ms. Grace took a knife out of nowhere. "Maybe. But she will be dead."

Thalia exchanged a look with Annabeth. _"We're gonna deal with what you and Percy did last night later." _she told her in her thoughts. She had no idea how she did that, but it worked anyways.

Annabeth smiled back at her. _"I'm sorry, Thalia. It was either Brook or me and I was pretty much naked. I left her with Percy. She's safe."_

Thalia answered. _"So, you really slept with Percy last night?"_

Annabeth raised her eyebrow. _"Really? I'm about to die and you only want to find out about my personal life"_

Thalia half smiled. _"Pretty much. So, did you go to the carnival with him yesterday or not?"_

Annabeth answered immediately. _"Well, it's complicated. I will tell you after you save my ass."_

Thalia took her confident 'I-will-kick-your-butt' look. _"Wait, when you say naked, you mean with a bra and panties or naked-naked"_

Annabeth half-sighed. _"Thalia! Bra and panties.. Gods damnit Grace, save me so I can give you details later."_

Thalia transformed her bracelet to Aegis. _"No missy. We're gonna save our butts together. Under that sheet are you still wearing your bra and panties?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_So, I can tell Luke to turn around."_

"_He can't move."_

"_I'm gonna tell him anyways."_

"You brought your toys. Now, let me show you mine." she said and a gun appeared in her hand letting the knife fall. The knife fell near Annabeth.

"Not a sword?"

"Darlin', I'm not gonna waste my precious time by playing with you. So, say goodbye to your friend." Ms. Grace finished and targeted Annabeth with her gun. Annabeth closed her eyes as a tear streamed down her face.

_Evanescence - Hello_

"Luke, close your eyes." Thalia whispered and her mom pulled the trigger. "NO!" she yelled and when she heard Annabeth's body falling on the floor, the rage flooded her whole body. She couldn't be. Not now.

Now the gun pointed at her. "Your turn sweetie." she said and pointed the gun at her.

The last minute, Thalia shielded herself with Aegis and threw her mom's gun away. She punched her and Ms. Grace fell down on the floor. Thalia picked up the gun and targeted at her mother. "I told you were going to pay for this." she said. Suddenly, a blonde girl got up and stood next to her. Annabeth Chase herself had been raised back from the dead.. or not?

"H-How?" Ms. Grace managed to form.

"It's quite simple actually." Annabeth said. She didn't have a single drop of blood on her face or on her body. "When you let that knife fall, I picked it up with my toe. As an expert at knifes –which I am thank to the blonde dude over there- I managed to cut the ropes before you pulled the trigger."

"The bullet?" Thalia's mom asked.

"If I were you, I would look my victim to make sure I hit it. Your aim needs to be improved. Instead, you looked at your daughter to make sure she feels the pain. Look at that locker over there." Annabeth continued and pointed at a wooden locker a few inches away from the spot she had been captured that had a bullet hole in the middle of it.

Thalia put down the gun. "You weren't gonna kill me. You thought you could kill me, but you can't. Either we like it or not, we're related. And you do everything it takes to make sure your family lives. That's why Annabeth survived your bullet. And that's why I can't kill you." Thalia said and threw the gun into a bed.

"But how could I miss? She was only ten feet away from me." Ms. Grace asked stunned.

"I had something to do with this." a male voice was heard through the entire room. A lightning stroke and Zeus appeared. I mean, you could tell it was Zeus. "Do you think I would let anyone hurt my daughter or my other daughter's daughter?" he asked Ms. Grace.

"Zeus." she managed to murmur. She got up and looked at the Lord of the Skies. "It's been a long time.

"It has indeed. Why did you do it?" he asked her. "Why did you turn against the gods?"

"I just wanted back what you took from me when you left for Olympus again."

"I didn't take anything away from you. You gave our son to Juno so-"

"Er, sorry to interrupt my Lord, but my best friend is on her intimates and frankly, me, listening to your past personal history is kinda awkward." Thalia interrupted. "So, with all the respect, can we go?"

"Sure, my child." Zeus said and was about to take them home.

"Oh, and my Lord?" Thalia said before he could do it. He looked at her worried. She stepped forward and hugged him. "Thanks dad for saving Annabeth and all of us." she whispered.

Zeus coughed and gave her the most sympathetic smile he could. With a wave of his hand, they were at Percy's real cabin. Percy was waiting with Brook and when they saw them, they ran to hug them.

"Annabeth!" Brook yelled happily. "You're okay!" she screamed.

"Yeah, I am." Annabeth whispered at her ear. "I wouldn't let anybody hurt you."

"Why are you wearing only your underwear?" Brook asked her.

"Long story." Annabeth answered between her chuckles.

Thalia hugged Percy and gave Luke a kiss on the cheek. "Wait, that's all I get?" he protested.

"Well, you stood still most of the time, so yeah." Thalia teased him.

Percy walked to Annabeth. He hugged her so tight she said something like: "Gods, Percy I'm fine. Let me breathe!"

"You- you better be fine cause I will hunt down whoever did the tiniest thing to you."

"Oh, I'm lucky to have you to protect me, aren't I?" she smirked and wrapped her hands around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"By the way, I'm in love with your sister." he said with a serious look on his face.

"Guess you have a thing for blonde Chases, huh?" she asked and he answered with a "Yeah, I think I do."

Thalia cleared her throat. "Guys, can I ask you a question?"

"No! Little kid in the room! Later!" Annabeth whispered-yelled at her and blushed a little. Percy kissed her and gave her one of his T-shirts.

"I hope you won't come to the meeting wearing just Percy's T-shirt."

"Shut up." Annabeth said and hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad you're not dead." Thalia whispered at Annabeth's ear.

"I'm glad I'm not dead either."

"For a moment, I-I thought you were dead." Thalia said and her eyes almost watered. "And it felt horrible because I felt like losing my sister or something. Just please, don't sleep with him again during war. We both saw where this ends up."

"I told you it was complicated!" Annabeth said blushing even more. "And I promise, I'll try not to die in front of you."

"How about not dying at all?" Thalia suggested and they both laughed.

"Yup, that sounds good." she answered and they tried to find Annabeth some clothes to wear on.

**SO? What did you think? And guys, did you really think I would kill one of my two favorite characters (the first is Annabeth and the other is Thalia)? Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Please REVIEW =)  
**

**Until the next update,**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**XOXO, Tina XD**


	19. The Meeting 2,0

**Hello there. I haven't updated for two weeks and I'm afraid things won't get any better with my first semester's exams getting closer every day. So, I read House of Hades and I literally loved it! So, I'm gonna write my review at some point but for now, I'll just wait for the shock I have been through since yesterday (the day I finished it). So, Meeting 2.0 for you guys. Enjoy! ;)**

**SPOILER ALERT ABOUT SOME THINGS!**

**Song: Riot Games – Get Jinxed (Jinx and Mafia Jinx for life) & Cary Brothers - Ride**

**Ch. 19**

**Annabeth**

"What?!" Mr. D yelled at Thalia. "Your dead mom "visited" you in Cabin Three?" He was furious.

Annabeth dropped her look on the ping pong table. "Yes." Thalia answered, not afraid at all to keep eye contact with Dionysus.

"And Zeus actually stepped in by saving Annabel from getting shot?" he continued.

"It's Annabeth." Percy added, his tone a little angry. She slightly blushed but obviously, it couldn't be seen.

"Whatever." Mr. D answered and Thalia nodded at him.

"How was she able to appear here?" Lee Fletcher asked and everyone's eyes turned at him.

"You shouldn't talk." Clarisse snapped at him. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"What?" Chiron and some other campers asked surprised.

"He died in the Battle of the Labyrinth." Annabeth explained.

"And you all knew about this and didn't say a word?" Michael Yew asked shocked.

"No, it just came up-" Piper tried to say but was cut off by a lot of campers that argued, insulted and cursed each other.

"Yeah, right." one guy said.

"You shouldn't have come back at all." Fred, the guy that Clarisse had beaten, yelled.

"Do you think that any of us would want to get caught up in this?" Thalia answered and gave him a death glare before she gets up from the table.

"Well, you might got bored of your stupid, boring, temporary normal life." Drew said.

"Really? You too?" Silena asked ironically. How was that a shock to her?

"Honey, I helped you once just because I owed you. Now we're even." she said and put that evil smile on her face.

"Let me show you how even we are." Clarisse said and Chris held her back from cutting Drew to pieces.

"It's your fault!" Nico yelled at someone.

"Haha, you wish Ghost King." the other replied. Percy argued with Nate while Jason tried to calm them down, but he eventually ended up in Percy's side.

"Look who's talking! The non-Aphrodite daughter!" Drew snapped at Piper.

"Hey! Talk to her better!" Hazel stepped in.

Clovis let a yawn out but no one seemed to notice because they were too busy fighting.

"We heard what you and Chase did in your cabin, so suck it up!" Nate continued.

"Hey!" Annabeth got up from her chair and walked to them. "Even if we did something, it's none of your damn business."

"Really? It is when the safety of the Camp is in stake!" he answered.

"Yeah, like you cared about the Camp's safety!" Percy growled at him.

Chaos had taken over the second meeting when Chiron's deep and now mad voice was heard in the room. "SILENCE!" Everyone stopped what they were doing, even if some stopped like Rachel did –having a mop of Drew's hair in her hand. "Everyone sit down and let's a find a way to sort out our problems."

"Huh, that's gonna work." Clarisse said.

"You bitch!" Drew screamed at Rachel. "Oh, you're so gonna pay this." she said and attacked Rachel's head. Rachel grabbed her hair again but Annabeth tore them apart.

"Hey, hey!" she said and pulled Rachel of Drew. "Stop it! It's stupid and childish!"

"Of course, you're mature. You did some pretty non-stupid and non-childish things last night, didn't you?" Drew asked Annabeth.

Annabeth flushed a little but she got so angry, she couldn't care less. "I didn't do anything last night but even if I did, it's none of your business! It's MY personal life, not yours, not Nate's, mine! So, think before you start shooting me your bitchy words, 'cause I can reassure you, I won't back down just because you helped the situation between me and Percy." she answered her and shot her a climax-ten-out-of-ten-high death glare.

"Okay, that's enough." Mr. D. shouted and no one even dared to whisper a sound. He seemed pretty angry. "I really couldn't give a crap about your pathetic personal lives or vendettas, needless to say your miserable demigod lives. All of you might know that if I wasn't forced to be here, I wouldn't be. But, I have to be here and make sure that you won't get do anything stupid."

"Mr. D" Chiron warned Dionysus. "This won't help you get out of here sooner."

"Damn gods, you're right. So, shut up you pathetic creatures and sit down."

Everyone obeyed, but no one dared to start the conversation. "So, if Lee is dead, that makes the dead people nine." Hazel broke the silence.

"Right." Chiron agreed.

"Wait." Percy said suddenly. "Thalia was wrong."

Thalia shot him a slightly offended look, and every other person in the room looked at him. "What do you mean?" Luke asked confused.

"Michael is not dead." he said with a drained voice. Michael seemed more confused than ever.

"Percy, he died on the Titan War." Annabeth said with a soft voice.

"No, he didn't." he said. He dropped his look on the table. "You don't remember it because Ethan had stabbed you with a poisoned knife and Blackjack took you to Plaza Hotel. I turned and he had just disappeared. Everyone assumed that he was dead or he fell off that bridge and didn't make it, but actually, he was just missing." he explained.

"Then, why didn't he come back to Camp?" Thalia asked confused.

"I-I don't know. Maybe he hit his head somewhere and got amnesia and didn't remember a thing. No offense Michael." he said and turned to Nico. Nico nodded in agreement and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked frightened.

"He can- You can sense the dead." Bianca said shocked. She and Zoe had remained silent throughout all the conversation.

Percy nodded at her. "Well, I guess that you and Hazel can do it too."

"So?" Michael asked Nico scared.

"I-I can't tell. You're not quite dead but not quite alive either." Nico answered.

"Maybe Percy's wrong." Thalia said and shot Percy a smirk. He grimaced back at her and Annabeth smiled. "Seriously though, what if everyone that got back from the dead have the 'zombie' sense?"

"Well, we can solve this later." Clarisse stepped in. "We have a traitor in the Camp." she said and everyone froze.

"She's right." Annabeth agreed with her. "Someone invited Ms. Grace after Gaea resurrected her into the Camp."

Drew's look immediately dropped on Silena. "Well, we all know who that is."

Silena got furious and got up from the table. "Hey! What I did on the first War was to protect Charlie! And maybe it was wrong and didn't work in the end, but I just wanted him to be safe! So, be suspicious and all, but since both me and Charlie are dead, I wouldn't even consider do that again." Silena stood up for herself and shot Luke a look, while he stared at the table.

"Do what again?" Beckendorf asked confused. He didn't know? Obviously not.

Drew fake-smiled at Silena, who's expression looked embarrassed. "Nothing, I'll tell you later."

"Silena-" he protested softly but she cut him off.

"Just drop it Beckendorf!" she shouted and he remained silent. She had called him with his last name, which meant she was really upset. Annabeth wanted to comfort her, but she didn't know what to say, so she remained silent.

Jason cleared his throat. "Uh-mum, so, what do we do now that we know somebody is with Gaea's side?"

Chiron exchanged a look with Annabeth and Thalia. "No. Please don't." Thalia murmured.

"What?" Jason asked curious and looked at Piper for a moment.

"I'm afraid you're too late Thalia." Chiron said and nodded in the guard at the door. "She arrived yesterday."

"Oh, we're so screwed." Luke whispered, understanding who they were talking about.

"What are you-" Hazel started confused but gasped when she saw the girl that walked in. "Reyna?" she gasped and a smile formed in her lips.

A girl with glossy black hair worn in a single braid and falling to her back and piercing dark eyes that you didn't want to be stared at, walked in the room wearing the official Praetor's clothes. "Hi Hazel." she said silently and Hazel got up and hugged her. "Why are you hugging me?" she whispered uncomfortably in Hazel's ear.

"Because, believe it or not, I missed you." she said and continued hugging her. Reyna half-smiled and returned the hug uncomfortably. Annabeth realized she wasn't much of a hugging person –same as Thalia.

Reyna stared at Piper for a while and then, she sat between Annabeth and Thalia. Even if you looked at her for a moment, you could understand she was a leader. "How are the Romans going to help us with finding the traitor?" Clarisse asked annoyed.

"We are not." Reyna spoke coldly. "My presence here is far more important than finding a traitor."

"It's about Gaea, isn't it?" Annabeth asked and straighten her back. Reyna turned at her and her cold look broke, only for a moment, but it did. If Annabeth wasn't trained to notice this kind of things, she would have missed it. She had that feeling that they had met before.

Reyna nodded. "You remember me, right?" she asked Annabeth.

Annabeth picked her hair up in a ponytail. "I believe that we have met before." she said in the end. "I can't remember any details, which I normally would, but you seem to have some answers." Annabeth finished and looked into Reyna's dark eyes.

Reyna never broke their eye contact and answered. "I do. About a lot of things." That made Annabeth want to ask a million other questions, but she had to focus on Gaea.

"Would you like to share some of them with us?" Thalia said and Reyna turned to her direction. Her look stopped for a second on Jason, but it found its way back to Thalia's face. "Thalia Grace?" Thalia nodded. "We meet again. This time as a Praetor to a Lieutenant." Annabeth shot a curious look on Thalia. Ignoring Thalia's question, Reyna turns to Chiron. "What do you want to know?"

Percy raised his hand. "Umm, I think that we have totally ignored the prophecy Rachel said about a week ago. What if we told you the lines and you might come up with an ancient myth or something?" he asked and Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him. When did he get so smart?

"I already know the prophecy. Chiron told me about it on my way here. I'm going to need one day to figure out what it means. And I need to use every book that you have available." Reyna said.

"Even Star Wars comics?" Leo smirked at her and a couple of giggles were heard across the room.

Reyna rolled her eyes at him and Zoe asked. "Um, call me stupid but what's Star Wars?"

Travis laughed and Zoe just rolled her eyes. "Really? You don't know Star Wars?"

Luke cleared his throat but a smile had already formed on his lips. "Uh-mum, that's not the point. Chiron, do you think that someone should help Reyna with the prophecy?"

"I volunteer!" Leo said still with that mischievous smirk on his face.

Annabeth saw Reyna clenching her fists under the table. She clearly disliked Leo. "I will help her." Annabeth announced. "I'm a daughter of Athena and the library is technically my second home, so I'll help her." Thalia, Reyna, Clarisse and almost everyone in the room gave her some 'what-did-you-just-do?' looks before Chiron answered.

"We could start now and you two can continue after the meeting is over."

"So, the first line is '_Eight of you are dead already'_. We all know what that means." Percy started.

Reyna stepped in. "I overheard your talk earlier and there are nine dead people in this room. So, that means-"

"Someone is lying." Clarisse and Thalia said at the same time. "Damn you Mist." the latter added quickly.

"Why would someone lie about something like this?" Hazel asked.

"It's the perfect cover." Annabeth explained. "He would be in every meeting with us, know every single move we make and no one-" she said and she gasped. She closed her eyes and cursed loudly. "There are eight dead people in the room." she said.

Everyone looked even more confused than before. Thalia looked around carefully, as she and Annabeth exchanged a look. "Percy, where's Tina?" she whispered.

Percy got paper white. "I-I don't know. I haven't seen her since yesterday." He looked at Annabeth. "Annabeth, you can't possibly think that.. Hey, Tina isn't the traitor!" he said terrified.

"Percy, she's not here. She knew about the meeting and she didn't come. I don't want to believe it either, but it's true."

"No, it's not! I-I can't believe it! Especially you, you should-"

"Look, if we find her and she has a good and solid explanation about her absence, I will be the first to apologize. But if we don't..." she said softly and Percy dropped his eyes on the table.

Chiron whispered something to the guard and he left running. "The next line says '_The Doors of Death were open steady'._"

"The Doors had actually opened in the past. That's how I brought Hazel back." Nico explained. "And I guess that's how our eight came back to life. Next."

"_When you close the Book of Shadows, the dead will live among the others._ That's pretty simple actually." Jason said, his eyes avoiding Reyna.

"We need to find that Book of Shadows and close it. And we better do it fast, because I'm not in a mood of dying today again." Silena said kinda annoyed.

"We need to organize a mission." Beckendorf added.

"But how?" Bianca asked. "We don't have any clues about where we should go or what this book looks like. I mean, the Book of Shadows might just be a metaphor for something bigger." she finished.

"That's why we should study this." Reyna and Thalia said practically at the same time. They looked at each other awkwardly and fell to silence again.

"If we send a mission, three campers should join in each one because the prophecy didn't give us any more clues." Chiron said.

"In each?" Chris asked confused. "How many missions there will be?"

Rachel then got up from her chair and closed her eyes. "Guys, I'm not feeling so good." she said before she opened her eyes again. They had taken that creepy green glow on them and green smoke started forming around her. Suddenly, three Rachels spoke at once a.k.a., the voice of the Oracle.

"_The owl, the thunder, kerykeion and the horse shall head to the East.  
To find the twin gods who will only remember with a twist.  
The Earth will bury three to the ground.  
The one shall betray for the Hunters to come around._

_The land with no rain must be the place.  
Three dead and the five will face the dead._

_The oath that Hephaestus shall keep to the end.  
Grace shall be ruthless against the Earth.  
Greek and Romans will be united again.  
And once these are done, a friend shall go away."_

She collapsed and Ethan grabbed her before she could hit the ground. No one even thought of speaking until Reyna broke the silence. "Two prophecies. And we don't even know if they're connected."

Annabeth nodded at her and exchanged a look with Chiron again. "There's no time for studying further. The missions will have to leave tomorrow morning." she announced.

"Yeah, but who's gonna join?" Drew asked, surprisingly with a not ironic tone in her voice.

"The first mission is very clear." Chiron said. "The owl is Athena and the thunder is Zeus, while the word 'kerykeion' is the symbol of Hermes and the horse is probably Poseidon." he explained and Mr. D sighed annoyed.

"So, that means that Annabeth, Thalia and Percy are going for sure. What about the son or daughter of Hermes?" Clarisse said.

"I think that Mr. Castellan is the boy of the prophecy." Chiron said.

"And how do you know that?" Drew asked obviously irritated.

Chiron took his thoughtful expression. "Call it a feeling but I think that Luke should go."

"Wait, wait, wait. Has anyone questioned me about it?" Luke asked. "The prophecy says about a betrayal. This is a suicide mission." he said.

Annabeth glanced at Percy who was already gazing at her. "Luke, we have to go." she said softly. "If we don't find Apollo and Artemis, the twin gods, we might never remember how we used to be before Gaea erases our memories."

"And how do you know she did it?" Thalia asked curiously.

"Because no one else would have the power to bring back to life so many people and generally, use a great amount of magic to do.. all of this. Besides, your mom said that she was hired by Gaea to kill you and Annabeth." Silena answered.

Thalia thought about and made a grimace which showed she agreed with her. "Wait, how do you know that?" she asked her.

"I told her about it." Annabeth answered before Silena could response.

"So, the four of us have to find the Twin gods and make them remember?" Percy asked.

"Yes." Chiron nodded.

"And how the heck are we supposed to do that?" Percy continued.

"Well, from what I see, you have a great team with you Percy." Chiron responded. "You will find a way."

Percy rolled his eyes a few times and Annabeth had to bite her lip so she wouldn't laugh.

"Okay, what about the land with no rain?" Hazel asked and Annabeth noticed the two more lines they had skipped. Why would they skip them? They were terrifying? Sure as hell. But they had to try to explain them. But when she was about to speak, Reyna answered Hazel's question.

"Well, eight will participate in this. It is risky though, so many demigods gathered outside the Camps, but we have to do it. The three of the eight should be from the eight that are already dead. So, how are we going to pick?" she asked.

Annabeth observed Percy who was sitting calm and stared at Bianca. She raised her eyebrow. "Percy, you know something about the land with no rain?"

Percy avoided eye contact with her and everyone turned to him. "Yeah, I guess." he said in the end. "The year that mantichore had kidnapped Annabeth, we crossed that ghost town in Arizona."

"The Junkyard of the gods in Gila Claw." Zoe and Bianca said almost at the same time, both with a broken voice. "That's where I-" Bianca tried to continue but she stopped. Percy nodded and avoided both Di'Angelos' eyes. Annabeth remembered a scene when they were inside the Labyrinth and Nico had summoned Bianca. Percy had promised him to protect his sister but she died, so Percy blamed himself for her death, as did Nico. Well, they used to, anyways. But she had the feeling that Percy still felt guilty about it.

Chiron cleared his throat. "So, we know where you have to go and what are you going to find. The Book of Shadows must be in the Junkyard." he explained and everyone agreed.

"I'll go." Silena offered. "I know some things about magic and I'm dead, so I'll go." she completed.

Beckendorf raised his hand too. "I'll come too and I don't take no as an answer." he added before Silena could protest. "If it's the Junkyard of the gods, I could probably give you a hand in that whole mess."

"Well, I will go too." Bianca said and it was followed by three huge "NO!" by Zoe, Nico and Percy. "Why?" she asked surprised.

"Are you kidding me?! You died the previous time you got there!" Zoe tried to reason her.

"So? This might be my lucky time." Bianca insisted.

"I won't risk losing you again!" Nico shouted.

Bianca gave him a sympathetic look. "Nico, you will never lose me. And if I'm not wrong, which I'm not, it's my decision whether I'm going or not. Not yours, mine." she explained calmly. "So, no discussion about it. I'm going." she finished.

"Okay, we have the three. Now, the other five?" Chiron continued.

"I'll go." Clarisse said and span her spear around her. "If the Junkyard is that bad, you will need my help."

"I'll go too." Piper suddenly murmured. "You'll need me and my charmspeak." she said and Silena gave her a smirk.

"Well, then I'm coming too." Jason added. "I won't leave you alone in this." he said and Annabeth saw Reyna's face slightly break.

Nico got up and announced looking at Bianca. "I'm coming too."

"No, you're not." Bianca said.

"Yes, I am!" he shouted again.

"No, Nico! You. Are. Not."

"Bianca, I can't risk losing you again! I can't and I won't."

Hazel sighed. "Nico, I'll go."

"What?" both Bianca and Nico asked her after they turned their faces at her with a shocked expression in formed on them.

"Look Nico, Bianca will be worried about her life and if you go, she will have to worry about yours as well, and this won't lead you to a good result. So, I'll go and make sure Bianca stays safe."

The siblings widened their eyes. "Hazel, no. I can't worry about two of my sisters." Nico protested.

"Hey, I'm old enough to take care of myself! And gods, think positive for a change." Hazel said and half-smiled at him. "So, stubborn as we all Hades' kids are, I'm going."

Nico didn't answer and sat back down in his chair like a five-year-old that was being grounded for breaking the vase. Hazel murmured something at Frank's ear like: "Keep an eye on Nico while I'm gone, okay?" and he nodded in agreement.

"Okay, we need one more." Clarisse said and looked Chris with a look that said 'don't-you-dare-volunteer-or-I-will-rip-your-head- off-and-then-break-up-with-you'.

Reyna sighed. "I have to come." she said and her tone sounded slightly irritated. "I have to come because you will certainly going to need me and besides, I always wanted to see the Junkyard." she said ironically the last one.

"Really?" Connor asked excited.

Reyna shook her head and everyone tried hard not to laugh. Who would actually think that Reyna Avilla Ramirez-Arellano had actually a sense of humor?

Piper and Reyna stared at each other for a moment and it was more terrifying of the possibility the two of them would actually talk. Percy though continued the conversation. "So, this leaves us with the son of Hephaestus that has to keep his promise. Anyone promised something impossible lately?"

Leo scratched his head. "What if someone –I'm not talking about me- let's say, promised he would return to a lady in despair to help her?"

Everyone frowned their eyebrows and Annabeth raised hers and gave Leo her examining look. "And that lady would be..?" she asked waiting for an answer.

Leo looked around with a guilty look on his face. "Oh, don't worry about it. She's just an everyday person. I can easily go back to her." he lied.

Annabeth raised both of her eyebrows and took the 'and-why-don't-I-believe-that?-tell-me-or-you-re-d ead' expression. Leo smirked again. "Really?" she asked sarcastically.

"Mr. Valdez.." Chiron was about to cut in but Leo sighed.

"Okay, fine!" he shouted. "What if I promised to go back to an island that can't be found?" he asked lowering his voice.

"Such as?" Annabeth continued the inquisition.

"Ogygia?" Leo asked like he had forgotten something really important.

Percy blinked a lot of times, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Wait, Ogygia as Calypso's island?" Leo nodded. "You PROMISED Calypso to come back for her?"

"No, I didn't promise." Leo said and Percy sighed in relief. "I swore on River Styx." he added and a few campers almost fell off their chairs.

"YOU WHAT?" Chiron's and Percy's voice sounded at the same time. "Do you have any idea what that means? What that could possibly mean for your life? Both of your lives?" the latter continued.

Annabeth turned her face to Percy, giving him a confused look. "Oh, I hadn't realized you cared that much about Calypso." she said innocently.

Percy was about to say something, but Leo cut in. "Yes, Percy. We hadn't realized that." he said in a mocking-jealous tone.

"Great. Two Annabeths. That's just pitchy." he murmured. "Hey, that's not the point! Leo, if you don't keep your swear, there will be..." he paused trying to find the right word.

"-Tremendous consequences." Thalia completed. She of all people knew this kind of consequences. "You want a live example? Me. My dad had sworn he would never have any kids with a mortal woman, but here I am. So, the River Styx blamed it on me. And she sent so many monsters after us, I almost died but then turned into a pinecone tree, BUT the rest doesn't matter. What matters is that you might not be so lucky to come back to life after the monsters _will_ hunt you down and kill you." she said and Leo swallowed scared.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Look, I gave that promise because I know I can do it. So, I'll go alone. I don't want anyone else to risk his life with me."

"I don't think you have a choice. You will at least take one more with you." Chiron said.

Everyone looked at him confused and Frank asked. "Why is that?"

"Grace is the word that is mostly used to describe goddesses such as Demeter and Hestia. Since Hestia took an oath, a child of Demeter will join you in your journey." he explained. "But since there is not a volunteer from Demeter's cabin-" he continued but Katie Gardner cut in.

"I want to go." she announced. Everyone turned at her now. "I might not be a fighter or an assassin or do something with my powers except setting traps and stuff like that, but everyone knows that I'll do anything it takes to protect the gods, Greeks or Romans." she said and stepped forward. "Please Chiron, let me go."

Chiron nodded, but before he could respond, Travis chuckled and stepped forward. "Gardner, do you seriously think that I'll just let you go in a mission all by yourself with Leo? Someone has to protect you from all those hideous monsters." he smirked and Katie shook her head as she sighed. Oh, those two were adorable.

"Can't you just let me be, Travis?" she asked annoyed.

"No, I'm afraid I can't. Hey bro, save my place while I'm gone." Travis said to Connor.

"Will do, dude. Twins shake!" he yelled and Travis started shaking and clapping his hands with Connor in a weird, fast and funny way.

"Man! Thanks for coming, you're awesome!" Leo said to Travis and then asked him to teach him the weird hand-shaking thing.

Katie sat back down and rolled her eyes at them, probably regretting her participate in the mission.

"So, with this one we have three missions that will set off to three different directions: one to the East, one the West and one to Ogygia. You have to complete your missions and come back in ten days maximum." he explained.

"Why only ten days?" Travis asked.

"Because Gaea will attack in ten days, along with the Roman camp." Reyna said kinda sad.

"The Romans are with Gaea?" Clarisse asked shocked and confused at the same time.

"No," Reyna answered made eye contact with her. "They think that someone took me and they're coming to get some answers. And they won't be very talkative."

"Wait, wait." Thalia said. "When you say "took you", you mean like kidnapping?" Reyna nodded. "Why on Earth would you let them think that?" she asked furious.

"I didn't. In Camp Jupiter, there's a rule: no one leaves without permission and no one enters unless they cross the Little Tiber. Since I'm the Praetor, I don't have to ask someone to go, but I can't leave my people alone. That's where the second Praetor comes in. But since Frank (**SPOILER**!) wasn't there, I would have had to inform Octavian and he would strongly disagree with my decision. Not that it'd matter, but once I was gone, he would have all the power he wanted, which is dangerous for someone like him."

"So you ran?" Annabeth asked. "How's that any better?"

"It's not. But it bought me two days so I could get here and help you." Reyna said.

"And why would you have any reason to help us? We're Greeks. If anything, you should want to destroy us." Thalia said.

"Now, that's where you wrong. Just because I'm Roman doesn't mean that I hate Greeks or that I want unfair things to happen for no reason. I don't want bloodshed, I want justice. And it wouldn't be fair or right for so many people to die in vain, for some untrue reason, as my fake-kidnap. And besides that, I do have feelings. I'm not an emotionless monster, much to many people's surprise." she said and with the corner of her eye, she looked at Jason.

"Okay then." Thalia said, without her suspicious look disappearing from her face.

"That wasn't all." Reyna continued. "The Roman Camp was attacked by Gaea's forces. We managed to beat them, but it cost as many men. Our sources found out that they were going to attack the Greek camp as well, in twelve days. So, we have more or less ten days to complete our missions and get ready for the attack." she finished.

"Pitch. Perfect." Percy murmured.

"And we haven't even started yet." Luke added.

Chiron cleared his throat. "The meeting is over. All of you pack, eat and rest. You will set off tomorrow morning with the dawn." he said and Mr. D. yawned something like: "Finally." and everyone walked out of the room.

* * *

Annabeth ran to Percy. "Hey." she said. "How are you holding up?" she asked.

"Hmm, fine." he said and looked down at her. "Considering we might die in a possible suicide mission and someone will betray us and the Hunters, I'm pitchy. Oh, and what's more: my half-sister or at least the person I thought to be my sister, might be a traitor." he said and started pacing to the arena.

Annabeth followed him and sat in the seats next to him. "You know, Tina might not be a traitor." she tried to make him calm down.

Percy smirked. "You don't believe that." Annabeth was about to protest but she stayed silenced. He was right. Everything showed Tina was the traitor. "You know, I think I don't believe that Tina is innocent either." She gave him a confused look and he continued. "When I heard that she might be the traitor, at first, I thought 'it can't be'. But when I tried to remember my memories with her before our memories go missing, I came up with nothing. Nothing at all." he finished. "How could I have been so stupid?" he asked pissed off.

Annabeth stroked his shoulder. "It wasn't just you. We all trusted her." she said and Percy smirked again. "What?" she asked half-smiling.

"Even you?" he asked still smirking.

She laughed. "Oh, I gotta admit it, I had my suspicions, but she was your sister. If anyone acted stupid, that was me."

"What? No, you weren't. Why would you say that?" he asked and got closer.

"Well, I thought she had actually been through a lot. And the fact that she was your sister, made me believe some of her words." she said. "But I know now that I will never trust someone that easily again. No one." she said and straightened her back.

Percy smirked one more time. "Not even me?" he asked.

She smiled. "I already trust you." She cupped his cheek and locked her eyes with him.

"What if Gaea wins and you forget about me again?" he asked upset.

She continued smiling. "Then, I guess that you'll be pretty much screwed, aren't ya?" she teased him. He chuckled and she kissed his cheek. "The truth is, I don't know." she said and hugged him. "I don't know what will happen if we forget again, but what I do know, is that no matter what, I'll find you and you will make me fall in love with you all over again." she finished and he smiled at her again. "So, wanna talk about last night?" she asked and they both blushed.

He smirked just before he answers her. "You want to actually talk about it? Man, that's a change."

She grimaced and slapped his shoulder. "Shut up. Besides, nothing happened."

"So, you are craving for something to happen?" he asked grinning.

Annabeth blushing got worse. "Shut up! And no, I'm not craving for anything."

"Well, you did last night."

She slapped his shoulders harder. "I did not! And the fact that nothing happened it's your fault." she got back to him and his blushing got worse than hers.

"Well, how should I know that I would get amnesia and that I wouldn't have the right... equipment, when the time comes?" he asked. "And if it wasn't for you and the whole 'I'm ready Percy. Let's get it on.' rush," he continued mimicking her voice. "I would have made sure I had some co- " he said but Annabeth shut his mouth with her hand.

"Shh! Do you want everyone to know? And it wasn't a rush. It was a confession of my feelings for you but you're too stupid to realize it." she said kinda angry now.

Percy didn't talk, but he wanted to laugh and you could tell by his smirks. "I love you." he finally says and he can barely hold his laughter.

"Well, I love you too but I'm angry right now." she answered and looked in front of her. He leaned in closer and hugged her. She resisted. "Hey, stop it! I don't want a hug right now." she told him but he was so stubborn.

He started kissing her neck, with every kiss he took the time to look at her with his puppy dog eyes. "I love you." he whispered every time he looked at her.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She was obviously enjoying this and once she realized this, she pulled him into a kiss and for a moment, nothing else mattered. Suddenly, an idea popped into Annabeth's brain and she broke off their kiss. "What happened?" Percy asked like he was waking up from a dream.

Annabeth's eyes widened and a grin formed in her lips. "I know where we could start looking for the Twin gods."

**So, I was re-reading the whole story again and I realized the last prophecy didn't make any sense and was too specific, so here's a second that I tried to explain from the beginning. Tell me what you think in your lovely REVIEWS! ;) Also, thanks everyone that favored, followed, reviewed and read the story in general. Since this story is the first fanfic I've ever written, there is a lot of things I would change but we'll get there. Also, the next chapters will contain more SPOILERS so, read on your own risk. Lastly, we're close to an end.**

**Until the next update,**

**Tina XD**


End file.
